Die Nordwindhexe
by Wolfsmond
Summary: Die achtjährige Anissa hat einen Traum, seit sie als kleines Mädchen in den Dienst der Familie eines Konteradmirals der Marine treten musste. Als sie eines Tages auf die Strohhutpiraten trifft scheint dieser Traum Formen annehmen zu können - doch plötzlich wird ein alter Fluch wiedererweckt, der die Insel bereits vor Jahrhunderten ins Verderben zu stürzen drohte.
1. Anissa

**Titel:** Die Nordwindhexe

**Autor:** Elenyah/Wolfsmond (Ideenklau ohne Zustimmung wird geahndet)

**Status:** 17 Kapitel, wird fortgesetzt

…

**Kapitel 1- Anissa**

_In der Mitte der Lichtung steht sie mit stolz erhobenem Kinn,_

_Man sieht gleich, von allen Puppen ist sie die Anführerin._

_Ihre Locken wallen über ihre Schultern, weiß wie Maden,_

_In der Brust steckt ihr die Nadel, in der Hand hält sie den Faden._

_Schmales Mündlein, stummes Leid,_

_Angenähte Beine, ein verdrecktes, blaues Kleid._

_Sie hebt die Ärmchen, formt den Blick zu einer Frage_

_Und aus jeder Himmelsrichtung tost wie Donner die Anklage…_

_-Samsas Traum – Im Wald der vergessenen Puppen_

„Anissa, vergiss nicht die Tischtücher zu waschen! Und das Obst muss auch noch geholt werden. Und danach musst du dich noch waschen gehen, immerhin musst du heute am Tisch bedienen, da kannst du doch nicht herumlaufen als würdest du in der Scheune wohnen."

„Ich wohne aber in der Scheune, Assia!" Anissa sah ihre Mutter an und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. Von allen Dienstboten, die im Keller des Hauses herumliefen war Anissa die Jüngste aber auch eine von denen die die meiste Erfahrung hatten und so musste das Mädchen immer antreten wenn ein wichtiger Besuch anstand, egal wie wenig Lust sie darauf hatte. Wenn Gäste im Haus waren, dann war es immer schon ihre Aufgabe gewesen abends im Esszimmer zu stehen und dafür zu sorgen dass alle genug zu essen und zu trinken hatten und später im Salon die Flaschen mit dem Alkohol herum zu reichen bei deren Geruch es ihr allein die Tränen in die Augen trieb. Aber sie hatte schon jahrelang Erfahrung und mittlerweile hatte schon lange keiner mehr einen Grund zur Beschwerde gehabt. Die anderen Bediensteten waren dankbar darum, denn keiner riss sich um die Aufgaben die Anissa gegeben wurden. Das kleine Mädchen hätte sich selber lieber andere Aufgaben gegeben aber sie konnte sich nicht dagegen wehren. Ihr Arbeitgeber saß am längeren Hebel. Wenn er unbedingt ein Tischmädchen haben wollte, dann sollte er auch eines bekommen und Anissa war die einzige die noch klein genug war um einen ganzen Abend da zu stehen und niedlich auszusehen.

„Aber nur weil du in der Scheune wohnst muss das doch nicht jeder mitbekommen, oder?"

Anissa zuckte die Schultern. „Mir ist der Besuch doch sowieso ganz egal. Wieso muss ich mich dann extra dafür sauber machen?"

Assia lächelte. „Sturer Esel", sagte sie und drückte dem Mädchen noch eine Schüssel Reis in die Hand. „Hier, mach daraus noch Bällchen. Ich habe ja auch nur zwei Hände und ein Messer gebe ich dir sicher nicht in die Hand."

„Ich will auch gar kein Messer", entgegnete Anissa.

„Das will ich auch gehofft haben."

Anissa verzog das Gesicht. Nur weil sie damit einmal einen Unfall gebaut hatte… das war doch nicht einmal Absicht gewesen. Sie hatte nur ein wenig Gemüse schneiden wollen um Assia zu helfen und war dabei abgerutscht. Aber das war doch schon ewig lange her. Trotzdem griff sie ohne sich zu beschweren nach der Schüssel und setzte sich damit auf den Tisch neben dem Herd, auf dem auch eine Metallplatte stand auf die sie die fertigen Reisbällchen legen konnte, während sie ihre Mutter bei der Arbeit beobachtete. Das hatte sie schon getan seit sie sich zurückerinnern konnte. Schon an ihrem allerersten Tag hier hatte sie auf diesem Tisch gesessen und Assia zugeschaut wie sie Gemüse geschnitten und Teller abgewaschen hatte. Der Grund wieso ihre Mutter hier gewesen war noch bevor Anissa hergekommen war, war ein ganz einfacher. Assia war eigentlich gar nicht Anissas wirkliche Mutter. Sie war die Köchin im Haus von Mr. T., Anissas Besitzer, wie sie ihn gerne nannte und sie hatte das kleine Mädchen, das namenlos hierher gekommen war nur unter ihre Fittiche genommen. Manchmal wünschte Anissa sich Assia hätte sie adoptieren dürfen. Denn dann hätte sie Anissa bestimmt nicht hierher gebracht und sie müsste nicht hier arbeiten. Aber eigentlich war es ja in Ordnung so. Immerhin hatte sie so etwas wie eine Mutter und es war schön zu wissen dass man jemanden hat zu dem man gehen kann wenn man Probleme hat, jemanden der einen beschützt und tröstet, wenn man traurig ist oder Angst hat. Alle Bediensteten im Haus bezeichneten die beiden auch als Mutter und Tochter und eigentlich war es ja wirklich genau das was sie waren, auch wenn Assia sie nicht adoptieren durfte. Assia hatte Mr. T. damals gebeten auf das kleine Mädchen aufpassen und ihr einen Namen geben zu dürfen. Er hatte sowieso nicht vorgehabt sie groß zu ziehen, immerhin war er Konteradmiral der Marine. Er befehligte die Marineeinheit, die auf dieser Insel stationiert war und das bereits so lange, dass er seine Familie hergebracht hatte um nicht allzu lange von seiner Frau und seiner Tochter getrennt zu sein – auch wenn er sich nicht besonders oft in diesem Haus aufhielt. Immerhin war er immer noch bei der Marine und wurde deswegen eher in der Marinebasis gebraucht als hier.

Ein paar wunderten sich darüber, aber letztendlich war der Grund weshalb sie Anissa wie ein eigenes Kind aufgenommen hatte ja vollkommen egal. Das einzige was zählte war dass sie sich hatten und vor allem dass Anissa jemanden hatte an den sie sich klammern konnte, der ihr einen Anker zur Welt bot. Denn sie war noch lange nicht alt genug um wirklich alleine klar zu kommen. Sie brauchte eine Mutter, die ihr dabei half. Und das tat Assia, auch wenn sie keine Ahnung hatte wer dieses Kind eigentlich war das sie aufgenommen hatte. Zumindest hatte sie nie etwas anderes behauptet und Anissa konnte ihr sicher keine große Hilfe gewesen sein etwas darüber herauszufinden. Es war schon merkwürdig dass sie sich an keinen Tag erinnern konnte bevor sie hierhergekommen war. Seitdem konnte sie sich zwar nicht jeden Tag aber dafür zumindest jedes Jahr und Ansatzweise auch noch fast jeden Monat ihres Lebens ins Gedächtnis rufen. Sie hatte ein sehr gutes Gedächtnis und vergaß nur selten etwas, aber diese eine Lücke in ihrer Erinnerung konnte sie nicht schließen. Wenn sie versuchte sich daran zu erinnern, dann sah sie nur ein großes Schiff und hörte das Geräusch von Wellen und eine leise Männerstimme, die ein Lied sang. Selbst an den Text des Liedes, in dem es um eine Prinzessin ging, konnte sie sich erinnern. Aber an nichts anderes. Schweigend griff sie in die Schüssel und begann den Reis zu Bällchen zu rollen, während sie versuchte das Knurren ihres eigenen Magens zu überhören. Sie fand es ja nicht schlecht in der Küche zu arbeiten aber wenn man Hunger hatte, dann war es einfach schrecklich und ihre Laune sank mit jedem Magenknurren noch ein Stückchen tiefer. Bevor sie baden ging musste sie schauen dass sie sich im Vorratshaus einen Apfel stehlen konnte. Die Gäste würden bestimmt nicht froh sein wenn sie aussah als wollte sie ihnen das Essen vom Teller klauen.

„Meine Güte, Anissa, mach die Reisbällchen ordentlich groß! Wie willst du die denn warm machen, die sind außen verbrannt und innen noch kalt wenn ich damit fertig bin. Gib her…"

Assia nahm Anissa die Schüssel aus der Hand und sah ihre Tochter einen Moment lang an bevor sie den Kopf schüttelte. „Lass mich das hier in der Küche lieber alleine machen", sagte sie. „Geh am besten hoch und wasch die Tischdecken, dann hast du gleich noch Zeit baden zu gehen. Die Wanne steht schon in der Scheune und das Kleid für heute Abend habe ich dir auch schon raus gelegt. Mach es nur nicht wieder schmutzig, so wie beim letzten Mal. Diesmal kann ich es nicht noch schnell vorher waschen und dann musst du in einem schmutzigen Kleid ins Haus gehen. Ich denke nicht dass Mr T. das gefallen würde."

„Ich bin doch nicht blöd!", rief Anissa als sie die Kellertreppe hinauf ging. Allerdings konnte sie es sich nicht verkneifen noch ein leises „Und außerdem gefällt Mr. T. doch gar nichts" hinterher zu murmeln.

„Und lass dich nicht von Lady Mirania ärgern!"

Anissa schlug wortlos die Kellertür zu. Lady Mirania… die würde heute doch bestimmt nicht mal raus kommen. Lady Mirania war die Tochter von Mr T. und Anissa hasste dieses Mädchen von ganzem Herzen. Sie war wohl die Einzige die sich gefreut hatte als Anissa hier angekommen war. Mirania war damals sechs gewesen und hatte sich über das neue Spielzeug gefreut wie ein junger Hund. Viele dachten Anissa wäre eine Art Gesellschafterin für das vier Jahre ältere Mädchen. Mirania selbst redete immer davon wie gerne sie mit Anissa spielte. Aber das war alles Fassade und das wusste Anissa. Zwar tat die kleine Lady nichts lieber als Anissa mit in ihr Zimmer zu nehmen, aber das tat sie nicht weil sie die kleine Dienerin so gerne hatte. Viel eher tat sie es weil sie einfach eine riesige Freude daran hatte, Anissa zu behandeln wie eine Puppe. Egal ob sie sich wehrte, Mirania nahm sie immer wieder mit ihn ihr Zimmer wo sie sie über Stunden festhielt und an ihr neue Frisuren ausprobierte oder ihr ihre Kleider anzog, nur um sie dann ein paar Minuten vor dem Spiegel zu betrachten und erneut umzuziehen. Und Anissa hasste es so behandelt zu werden, aber sie konnte sich auch nicht wehren. Einmal hatte sie es versucht, aber da hatte Mirania angefangen ihren Eltern etwas vorzuweinen dass sie ja nur mit Anissa hatte spielen wollen. Und ihr hatte dann natürlich niemand mehr geglaubt. Anissa war wieder einmal die Böse gewesen, die den Versuch der Tochter des Hauses sich mit ihr anzufreunden brutal abgeblockt hatte und das nur weil Mirania dieses dumme Talent besaß auf Kommando weinen zu können. Dagegen konnte sie natürlich nichts ausrichten.

Auf dem Hof stand bereits der Korb mit den Tischtüchern. Es war eigentlich unnötig sie zu waschen aber Assia war der Meinung gewesen dass sie zu lange im Schrank gelegen hatten und deswegen dringend noch einmal gewaschen und gelüftet werden mussten bevor man damit Gäste empfangen konnte. Und Anissa tat es. Platschend fielen die Tischdecken ins Wasser und das Waschbrett folgte, bevor Anissa sich im Schneidersitz vor den Waschkübel setzte.

_~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~_

Es war sicher schon eine Stunde vergangen als sie plötzlich einen Schatten bemerkte der von hinter ihr auf den Kübel fiel. Anissa wandte sich nicht um. Der Schatten war zu klein um Assia und zu weiblich um Mr. T zu gehören. Leise summend beugte sie sich noch tiefer über das Waschbrett und tat so als hätte sie das Mädchen das hinter ihr stand nicht bemerkt.

„Ich finde es gemein dass du waschen musst."

Und schon hatte sich Anissas Verdacht bestätigt. Dieses schmollende Stimmchen konnte nur einem Menschen gehören.

„Wenn der Vizeadmiral kommt muss eben alles perfekt sein", sagte sie, bevor sie wieder anfing das Lied zu summen. Mirania fand es nicht gemein dass Anissa arbeiten musste. Sie fand es gemein dass man ihr verboten hatte Anissa zum spielen mit nach oben zu nehmen solange sie arbeiten musste. Die Achtjährige konnte sich ein schadenfreudiges Grinsen nicht verkneifen aber sie war klug genug gewesen sich nicht zu Mirania umzudrehen. Stur wusch sie weiter die Tücher, ohne zu beachten dass sie eigentlich schon fertig war. Nur noch so lange bis die Kleine Lady weg war... Ansonsten würde sie sie nachher noch dazu drängen sich mit dem Baden zu beeilen damit sie wieder mit ihr spielen konnte, denn sobald sie sich zum Dinner umgezogen hatte, hatte Anissa immer frei. Aber sie dachte gar nicht daran ihren freien Nachmittag mit Mirania zu verbringen. Sie wollte runter an den Strand gehen um Muscheln zu suchen, die sie Assia mitbringen konnte. Keine zum essen, dafür müsste sie mit einem kleinen Boot hinaus fahren und die Gefahr dass sie kenterte war viel zu groß, immerhin konnte sie nicht besonders gut rudern. Sie würde hübsche Muscheln suchen, mit denen sie ihrer Mutter zum Geburtstag eine Kette basteln konnte. Das wär ein viel schönerer Schmuck als alles was diese reichen Leute hier in ihren Schatzkästchen hatten.

„Ich will lieber dass du frei hast", sagte da auch schon Mirania, aber Anissa zuckte nur die Schultern.

„Hätte ich auch gerne", sagte sie, „aber ich habe noch sehr viel Arbeit." Na gut, jetzt log sie. Aber manchmal musste man das noch machen. Zum ersten Mal sah sie Mirania an.

Manch einer hätte denken können dass die beiden Schwestern wären, so ähnlich sahen sie sich. Doch auch wenn sie sich ähnlich sahen könnten sie doch gleichzeitig unterschiedlicher nicht sein. Beide waren schlank, doch Anissa war mager und knochig während man Mirania ansah dass sie ihre Figur dadurch hielt dass sie aufpasste was sie aß. Beide hatten blonde Locken, doch Anissas Locken hingen ihr in zwei Zöpfen bis zum Rücken herab und waren eher starke Wellen, wohingegen Miranias Haare immer zu Korkenzieherlocken gedreht waren, sodass sie aussah wie ein Porzellanpüppchen. Beide waren recht klein geraten, Mirania weil es bei ihnen wohl einfach in der Familie lag, Anissa weil sich ihr Körper wegen der vielen Arbeit und der schlechten Ernährung nicht wirklich entwickeln konnte. Aber trotzdem – wenn Fremde sie nebeneinander sahen, dann glaubten viele von ihnen zunächst dass Anissa Miranias kleine Schwester war, die sich nur bisher geweigert hatte sich etwas Ordentliches anzuziehen und sich zu frisieren.

„Ich muss nämlich nachher noch in der Küche helfen. Geschirr spülen und so. Und dann muss ich noch runter ins Dorf ein paar Sachen besorgen. Das dauert bestimmt noch eine ganze Weile."

Miranias Mund verzog sich als sie um den Waschkübel herum ging. Anissas Blick folgte ihr.

„Du solltest nicht so viel arbeiten. Du hast viel zu wenig Zeit für mich!"

Die Augen des älteren Mädchens kniffen sich zusammen und Mirania zog den Kopf ein. Sie kannte Mirania und das bedeutete nichts Gutes. Sie hatte schon viele Wutanfälle miterlebt und keinen davon hatte sie in guter Erinnerung behalten. Assia sagte immer dass sie darüber stehen musste, immerhin war Treant Mirania ein verwöhntes Einzelkind. Aber trotzdem könnte Anissa jedes Mal heulen wegen dieser Ungerechtigkeit. Deshalb versuchte sie möglichst nichts herauszufordern.

„Das tut mir Leid", sagte sie. „Ich würde doch auch viel lieber mit dir spielen als zu arbeiten, aber…"

„Du lügst doch."

Anissa hatte wieder auf die Wäsche geschaut aber als sie bemerkt hatte wie der Schatten kleiner geworden war sah sie wieder auf. Mirania war auf der anderen Seite des Waschkübels in die Hocke gegangen und sah sie mit wütendem Blick an.

_Blöde Schlange_, dachte Anissa. Wenn Mirania sie so ansah, dann erinnerte sie einen wirklich an eine Schlange. Zumindest eine Schlange wie sie in Büchern gemalt waren, denn in Wirklichkeit hatte Anissa noch nie eine gesehen.

„Nein, ich habe wirklich…", sagte sie aber ihre Worte wurden von einem Schrei erstickt als Mirania den Waschkübel packte und mit einem Ruck das ganze Wasser über Anissa goss. „Was machst du da, Mirania?", rief Anissa und schaute auf die weißen Tischtücher, die in der Wasserlache lagen, die im sandigen Boden langsam versickerte. Der Schmollmund in Miranias Gesicht wich einem hinterlistigen Lächeln als sie aufstand und ihr Kleid hochhob, damit es nicht schmutzig wurde. Sie kam noch einen Schritt auf Anissa zu und schubste das Mädchen auf den nassen Boden.

„Ich kann auch hier spielen", sagte sie, als sie nach einem von Anissas Zöpfen griff und laut begann zu rufen. „Papa! Papa! Schau dir nur an was Anissa schon wieder gemacht hat!"

Anissa wusste dass sie nichts tun konnte als die Hintertür aufflog und Mr. T. heraus kam. In der Tür blieb er kurz stehen, schaute auf seine Tochter und Anissa, die gerade wieder aufstand, dann fiel sein Blick auf den umgeworfenen Waschkübel und die Tischdecken, die im Dreck lagen. Sein Blick verfinsterte sich. Hätte Mirania sie nicht festgehalten wäre Anissa weggelaufen. Aber so konnte sie es nicht, egal sie viel Angst sie vor Mr. T. hatte. Sie sah wie er Miranias Hand von ihren Haaren löste und seine Tochter vorsichtig von ihr weg zog, bevor er sich wieder der am Boden sitzenden Anissa zuwandte. Anissa biss sich auf die Lippen. Keine Angst zeigen.

„Steh auf", sagte er und Anissa gehorchte wortlos. Das war besser als ihn noch wütender zu machen. Schneller als sie irgendetwas hätte sagen können spürte sie einen Griff am Kragen, der sie nach oben zog. Auf den Zehenspitzen balancierend versuchte sie das Gleichgewicht zu halten während sie wehrlos in Mr. T.'s Griff hing. „Kannst du nicht einmal vernünftig Wäsche waschen?", fragte er. „Du vergisst dass du bei weitem nicht in der Position bist dir hier deine Späße zu machen. Und wenn du dir noch einmal so etwas erlaubst dann kannst du etwas erleben. Ich kann bei weitem noch andere Dinge als dir das Essen zu streichen." Er hatte wirklich nicht laut gesprochen aber gerade das war das Schlimme. Hätte er gebrüllt hätte Anissa damit kein Problem gehabt. Mr. T. brüllte immer herum, das war sie von ihm gewöhnt. Leise wurde er nur wenn er wirklich wütend war und dann machte man besser einen großen Bogen um ihn. Anissa nickte, ohne etwas zu sagen. Das tat sie zwar nicht gerne aber sie wusste dass das besser war. Wenn Mr. T. wütend war, dann sagte man lieber gar nichts als etwas Falsches. Und wenn er wütend war, dann war es sehr einfach etwas Falsches zu sagen. Ein Stoß gegen ihre Brust ließ sie zurückstolpern und plötzlich fand sie sich wieder auf dem nassen Boden wieder. Mr. T. drehte sich um und griff nach Miranias Hand. „Wasch sie nochmal." Das war alles was er noch sagte. Anissa schaute nicht auf, aber trotzdem konnte sie das hämische Grinsen von Mirania sehen als sie mit ihrem Vater zurück zum Haus ging. Anissa rührte sich nicht, so lange bis die beiden verschwunden waren. Immer fester biss sie auf ihre Lippen, so lange bis sie fast schon Blut schmeckte. Sie war zwar erst acht Jahre alt und niemand würde ihr einen Vorwurf machen, aber ihr Leben hatte sie einen gewissen Stolz gelehrt. Sie würde nicht weinen. Nein, nie im Leben würde sie in Gegenwart von Treant Mirania weinen. Diesen Triumph gönnte sie ihr nicht. Und so blieb sie sitzen, den Kopf gesenkt, die Fingernägel fest in den nassen Sand gegraben. Sie rührte sich auch nicht als sich die Tür hinter Vater und Tochter schon lange geschlossen hatte. Erst als nach einer halben Stunde Assia in den Hof kam um den Müll aus der Küche weg zu bringen kam wieder Bewegung in das Mädchen. Sie stand auf und rannte quer über den Hof zu ihrer Adoptivmutter, die erstaunt auf das kleine, schmutzige Mädchen hinunter schaute, das sich an ihrem Rock festklammerte, aber dann legte sie ihr tröstend eine Hand auf den Rücken.

„Ich hasse sie", weinte Anissa in den Stoff von Assias Rock. „Ich hasse sie! Ich will sie nie wieder sehen!"

„Du weißt, dass das nicht geht", sagte Assia und streichelte ihr über den Rücken. Sie musste sich sehr beherrschen um ihrer Tochter nicht einfach recht zu geben, immerhin konnte sie es verstehen dass Anissa nicht hier sein wollte. Im Gegensatz zu den anderen, die hier aus freien Stücken angefangen hatten, hatte Anissa niemand nach ihrer Meinung gefragt. Man hatte einfach entschieden dass sie nun hier leben und arbeiten sollte, ob es ihr nun passte oder nicht. Hauptsache ihre Mutter bekam das Geld und das Kind war aus dem Weg. „Du gehörst nun einmal hierher. Ob du es willst oder nicht."

Anissa schüttelte nur den Kopf. Dieser Satz war das einzige das sie noch weniger leiden konnte als Mirania. „Ich will niemandem gehören", sagte sie. Doch sie wusste, dass das nicht mehr als ein Wunschtraum war.


	2. Der Schatten

**Kapitel 2 – Der Schatten**

_Einsamkeit ist der Weg auf dem das Schicksal die Menschen zu sich selber führen will._

_-Hermann Hesse_

Es hatte Anissa noch einmal eine ganze Stunde gebraucht um die Tischdecken noch einmal zu waschen und mittlerweile war es schon Mittag, also hatte sie nur noch wenige Stunden bis der Besuch kam. Sie kannte solche Besuche schon. Sie wusste dass Mr. T. bei der Marine war und sie wusste auch dass er dort ziemlich wichtig zu sein schien, auch wenn sie sich mit den Rängen der Marine nicht unbedingt gut auskannte. Aber das musste sie auch nicht. Es reichte zu wissen dass es bei der Marine wichtige und nicht so wichtige Menschen gab und dass Mr. T. zu den Wichtigen gehörte. Jedenfalls war es nicht das erste Mal dass sie Besuch vom Marinehauptquartier bekamen. Eigentlich war es ja ganz lustig dabei zu sein, denn auch wenn Mr. T. sonst immer herrisch war und keinen Widerspruch duldete, weder von seiner Familie noch von seinen Bediensteten, war er immer ganz kleinlaut und freundlich wenn jemand vom Marinehauptquartier zu Besuch war. Wenn irgendwelche Soldaten da waren, die ihn ehrfürchtig mit Konteradmiral ansprachen, dann war er genauso gemein wie sonst auch immer aber Anissa schaute immer gerne dabei zu wie er vor den höheren Dienstgraden buckelte. Einmal hatte Anissa in der Küche vorgespielt wie er im Esszimmer und im Salon saß und ständig „Ja, Vizeadmiral, da haben Sie vollkommen Recht, Vizeadmiral", sagte, was ihr großes Gelächter und Beifall von allen Dienstboten eingebracht hatte. Viele hielten sie für verrückt aber Anissa wusste eines: sie mussten sich über Mr. T. lustig machen. Das war genauso wie mit Albträumen. Sie waren ziemlich fies, aber wenn man jemanden fand dem man davon erzählen konnte und der mit einem darüber lachte, dann waren sie gar nicht mehr so schlimm. Deswegen musste sie über Mr. T. lachen. Ansonsten wäre das Leben in seinem Haus noch viel schrecklicher. Und Anissa war ein wahres Naturtalent wenn es darum ging sich über ihren Herrn lustig zu machen und ihre Parodien waren eine der beliebtesten Abendveranstaltungen im Keller.

Aber nun saß sie in der Scheune im Badezuber und schaute Assia zu, die versuchte die letzten Falten aus ihrem Kleid zu zupfen.

„Meinst du ich kann irgendwann mal von hier weg?", fragte sie plötzlich. Assia sah erstaunt zu ihr.

„Was meinst du damit?", fragte sie.

„Keine Ahnung…" Anissa holte einmal tief Luft und tauchte mit dem Kopf unter Wasser damit Assia ihr gleich helfen konnte ihre Haare zu waschen. „Weg eben", sagte sie, als sie wieder an die Oberfläche kam und rieb sich das Wasser aus dem Gesicht. Assia lächelte.

„Kind, ich weiß ja dass du Mirania und Mr. T. nicht magst, aber wozu möchtest du denn weggehen?", fragte sie. „Schau mal… du hast hier ein Dach über dem Kopf, etwas zu essen…"

„Pfff…", machte Anissa. Assia verdrehte die Augen.

„Außer wenn du wieder mal irgendwelchen Mist baust, aber das bist du auch selbst schuld."

„Bin ich gar nicht!", protestierte sie. „Meistens war's Mirania gewesen aber das glaubt mir ja keiner."

„Darum geht es doch nicht", sagte Assia. „Was ich meine ist… hier ist alles was du hast. Hier ist deine Heimat. Das muss dir doch etwas bedeuten, oder?"

Anissa zuckte die Schultern.

„Außerdem bin ich hier. Und willst du mich wirklich alleine lassen?"

„Du kannst doch mitkommen", schlug Anissa vor. „Dann nehmen wir uns ein Boot und fahren irgendwo hin. Dann können wir uns ein eigenes Haus bauen. Mit einem richtigen Bett. Das ist eine Heimat. Ich komme doch noch nicht einmal aus Jewel Creek. Und dann kannst du mich vielleicht auch adoptieren. Also richtig und nicht nur so."

Assia schüttelte jedoch nur den Kopf.

„Schwätzer", sagte sie und spülte die Seife aus Anissas Haaren. „Sieh lieber zu dass du dich anziehst. Ich dachte du wolltest noch an den Strand gehen?"

Anissa nickte und griff nach einem Handtuch das neben der Wanne lag um sich abzutrocknen, damit sie das Kleid anziehen konnte. Dieses Kleid mochte sie eigentlich ganz gerne und es war wohl das einzige Geschenk das Mr. T. ihr jemals gemacht hatte. Wenn sie es trug fand sie dass sie genauso aussah wie die kleine Prinzessin um die es in dem Lied ging an das sie sich erinnerte. Es war ein knielanges Kleid aus grüner Seide mit Rüschenbesatz an den Säumen und Puffärmeln, auf der Brust waren Blumenmuster aufgestickt – viel zu pompös für ein kleines Mädchen aber sie durfte Gästen ja nicht in irgendwelchen Kleidern unter die Augen treten. Denn außer diesem Kleid besaß sie nur Kleider die Assia ihr genäht hatte und ein paar waren sogar Kleider die einmal ihrer Mutter gehört hatten, die sie nur umgenäht und kleiner gemacht hatte und diese Kleider waren nun wirklich nicht gerade die Schönsten. Trug sie allerdings dieses Kleid, dann fühlte es sich an als wäre dieses Lied extra für sie geschrieben worden, als wäre sie diese kleine Prinzessin aus dem Lied. Nur leider durfte sie es nur zu besonderen Anlässen anziehen und da „besondere Anlässe" für sie bedeutete dass sie am Tisch bedienen musste war es schwer sich einzubilden eine Prinzessin zu sein. Aber trotzdem mochte sie es. Die nassen Haare flocht Assia ihr in einem Kranz um den Kopf damit sie ihr am Abend nicht im Weg waren, oder noch schlimmer, im Essen der Gäste hingen. Trocknen würden sie so auch noch. Immerhin hatte sie noch ein paar Stunden Zeit und draußen schien die Sonne.

Kaum hatte Assia die letzte Haarsträhne nach oben gesteckt lief Anissa los.

„Fall bloß nicht hin!", konnte sie Assias Stimme hinter sich noch hören, bevor das Grundstück der Treants hinter ihr verschwand.

Der Weg zum Strand dauerte eine ganze Weile, denn das Haus der Treants lag ein ganzes Stück weit abseits vom Dorf. Aber trotzdem lief Anissa ihn fast jeden Tag, denn es war ihr Lieblingsplatz. Jedes Mal wenn sie frei hatte und nicht zu Mirania musste kam sie hierher und schaute manchmal stundenlang auf das Wasser hinaus. Wenn es warm war dann ging sie auch gerne baden, auch wenn sie nicht schwimmen konnte. Aber meistens saß sie nur auf einem großen Felsen, ließ ihre Spieluhr laufen und schaute den Wellen zu wie sie auf den Sand zurollten. Diese Spieluhr war das einzige das ihr von ihren Eltern geblieben war. Sie hatte sie schon immer gehabt und Assia hatte gesagt dass ihre Mutter sie ihr gegeben hatte bevor sie verschwunden war. Wenn Anissa sich diese Spieluhr ansah dann glaubte sie nicht dass ihre Mutter sie weggegeben hatte weil sie zu arm gewesen war um sie zu ernähren, wie alle sagten. Diese Spieluhr war nämlich keine gewöhnliche Spieluhr. Gewöhnliche Spieluhren waren aus Metall und wenn man sie öffnete sah man meistens die Zahnrädchen darin laufen. Aber ihre Spieluhr war ganz anders. Ihre Spieluhr war nicht aus Metall sondern aus Gold und ihre Klänge waren so schön dass man glaubte jemand würde darin sitzen und auf einem kleinen Klavier spielen. Die Vorderseite hatte die Form eines Totenkopfes und wenn man sie öffnete war darin das Bild eines Mannes, den sie nicht kannte. Er hatte Narben im Gesicht und ein Kopftuch um die blonden Haare gebunden, zusammen mit einem kleinen Mädchen, von dem Anissa ganz genau wusste dass sie das einmal gewesen war. Das Kind hing auf seinem Rücken und schaute strahlend über seine Schulter. Er lachte nicht, lächelte nicht einmal. Aber trotzdem strahlte er eine solche Wärme aus das sie sich trotz seines ernsten Aussehens geborgen und sicher fühlte wenn sie sich das Bild ansah. Wenn sie sich diesen Mann ansah, dann fühlte sie sich wohl und es war, als würde sie diesen Mann von irgendwoher kennen. Dahinter hatte Anissa einmal einen kleinen Zettel gefunden, den Assia ihr vorgelesen hatte. „Verzeih mir, Prinzessin" stand darauf geschrieben. Wenn sie schon damals, als sie nach Jewel Creek gekommen war, eine solche Spieluhr gehabt hatte, dann konnten ihre Eltern doch einfach nicht arm gewesen sein. Zwar hatte sie noch nicht verstanden was der Zettel bedeuten sollte, aber für das Bild hatte sie bereits eine Theorie. Genauer gesagt war sie sich ziemlich sicher dass das ein Foto von ihrem Vater war, weshalb sollte sie sonst auf diesem Bild sein? Das war noch ein Grund weshalb die diese Spieluhr hütete wie einen Schatz. Denn auch wenn ihr Vater sie auch nicht hatte haben wollen, es war das Einzige was sie von ihm besaß, der einzige Beweis, dass sie vielleicht einmal einen Vater gehabt hatte, dem es wohl sehr schwer gefallen war sie alleine zu lassen. Wieso sonst sollte er sich sonst in dieser Spieluhr dafür entschuldigen? Vielleicht hatte er sie weggeben müssen, vielleicht hatte ihre Mutter ja entschieden ohne ihn vorher zu fragen. Aber das würde sie wohl nie erfahren. Nur Assia wusste dass dieses Ding überhaupt existierte. Nie im Leben würde sie es jemandem zeigen. Zu groß war die Gefahr dass jemand sie ihr wegnahm. Mirania würde das sicher tun. Sie würde ihr die Spieluhr wegnehmen, das Foto und den Zettel wegwerfen und so tun als hätte sie sie schon immer besessen. Deswegen nahm sie sie auch nur heraus wenn sie alleine war, schaute sich das Bild von dem Mann an, ließ die Uhr spielen und sang leise den Text mit.

_Wir sind Träumer – sanfte Revolutionäre, wir sind Träumer, oh, Prinzessin, wie ich dich verehre! Denn du zeigst mir den Weg zu einer besseren Welt in der es allen gefällt…_

Das war das Lied an das sie sich erinnerte, ihre einzige Erinnerung an ihr Leben vor der Familie Treant, vor Jewel Creek. Sie hatte schon lange heraus gefunden dass dieser Text haargenau auf die Melodie des Liedes passte das die Spieluhr spielte. Wie gerne würde sie einmal Jewel Creek verlassen und nach dem Mann aus der Spieluhr suchen aber das würde sie nie schaffen. Sie bräuchte ein Schiff und allein das könnte sie sich niemals leisten. Außerdem lebte sie auf der Grandline und jedes Kind wusste wie gefährlich diese Gewässer waren. Sie hatte keinen Lock Port um sich zu orientieren und ohne dieses Ding würde sie nie im Leben auch nur bis zur nächsten Insel finden, wenn sie denn irgendwann einmal lernen würde zu segeln. Und außerdem würde sie Assia nicht alleine lassen. Egal wie gerne sie aus dem Haus der Treants weggehen würde, sie wollte Assia auf keinen Fall im Stich lassen.

Außerdem hatte sie ja keine Ahnung ob diese Menschen sie überhaupt wollten. Immerhin hatten sie sie weggegeben und noch heute wusste Anissa nicht ob sie es hatten tun müssen oder ob sie sie nicht hatten haben wollen.

In ihren Träumen war es immer ganz einfach. In ihren Träumen gab es diese beiden Menschen, die nun schon seit sechs Jahren auf der Suche nach ihrer kleinen Prinzessin waren, die vor so langer Zeit verloren gegangen war und fast jeden Tag dachte sie sich eine neue Geschichte aus wie sie hier in Jewel Creek gelandet war. Sie waren zur See gefahren, so viel war sicher. Anissa hatte keine Erinnerungen mehr an ein Leben bevor sie hierhergekommen war, doch wenn sie sich anstrengte, wenn sie nachts, während sie nicht einschlafen konnte, da lag und versuchte sich ihre früheste Kindheit in Erinnerung zu rufen, dann sah sie ein riesiges Schiff und hörte eine Männerstimme, die das Lied der kleinen Prinzessin sang. In dieser Erinnerung hatte sie Eltern gehabt. Eltern, die sie irgendwann einmal geliebt haben mussten – allein deshalb konnte und wollte sie Assia nicht glauben dass ihre Mutter sie weggegeben hatte.

Manchmal stellte sie sich vor, dass ihr Schiff von Piraten angegriffen wurde. Ihre Mutter hatte sie beschützen wollen und war mit ihr in einem kleinen Boot geflohen, während ihr Vater den Weg für die beiden frei gekämpft hatte. Als sie eine Insel erreicht hatten war sie an Land gegangen und mit Anissa auf dem Arm los gelaufen. Doch irgendwann, nach Stunden des Laufens, hatte sie keine Kraft mehr gehabt und war zusammen gebrochen. Doch bis zum letzten Moment, bis zum letzten Atemzug, hatte sie Anissa beschützt. Sie hatte sie festgehalten, an ihr Herz gedrückt und nicht losgelassen. Erst nach Stunden und Tagen hatte man das Kind ihren kalten Händen entreißen und hierher bringen können.

Eine andere Geschichte war, dass das Schiff ihrer Eltern in einen Sturm geraten war. Es war Nacht und Anissa hatte bereits in ihrem Bett gelegen, als das Unwetter losbrach. Ihre Eltern wollten zu ihr laufen und sie beschützen, doch dann kam eine riesige Welle, die das Schiff in zwei Teile spaltete. Auf der einen Seite waren sie, auf der anderen Seite Anissa. Sie wollten ihr Kind beschützen, wollten zu Anissa und sie trösten, doch keiner von ihnen konnte so weit springen. Sie versuchten zu ihr zu schwimmen, doch da trieb ihr kleines Bettchen schon auf dem Meer, weit, weit weg…

Doch jede dieser Geschichten wurde von demselben Lied begleitet, einem Lied, das den einzigen Anker zu ihrer Vergangenheit bot.

„Dein leises Lächeln erhellt die dunkelste Nacht, oh du Wächterin der Liebe die über meinen Schlaf wacht…", sang sie leise und schaute hinauf in den Himmel. Die Sonne stand bereits hoch am Himmel als sie plötzlich hörte wie sich plötzlich eine andere Stimme unter die Melodie der Spieluhr mischte. Anissa verstummte und lauschte. Wer war das? Einen Moment glaubte sie es wäre nur der Wind gewesen, dessen Pfeifen sich manchmal fast so anhörte wie Stimmen, wenn er durch die Felsspalten an den Klippen wehte, die hinter ihr in den Himmel ragten, als sie bemerkte dass es wirklich ein Mensch sein musste. Es hörte sich fast so an wie eine Frau, eine junge Frau, die ein Lied sang. Schnell klappte Anissa die Spieluhr zu um die Worte verstehen zu können, denn Worte waren es. Allerdings konnte sie sie nicht verstehen. War es eine andere Sprache? Wie auch immer, es hörte sich jedenfalls so an als wären es Wörter, auch wenn Anissa sie nicht verstehen konnte.

„Anissa!"

Das Mädchen schrie erschrocken auf als die Stimme plötzlich ihren Namen rief. Sie sprang auf und sah sich um aber sie konnte nirgendwo einen Menschen entdecken. Hatte sie sich das etwa nur eingebildet? Nein, unmöglich. Sie stellte sich zwar gerne Dinge vor aber das hier war etwas anderes. Noch nie hatte sie sich eingebildet dass jemand etwas sagte. Wenn sie sich Momente ausmalte in denen jemand mit ihr sprach, egal wer es war und egal was passierte, sie wusste immer genau dass das nur in ihrer Vorstellung passierte. Aber so real war das nicht.

Trotzdem setzte sie sich wieder hin. Vielleicht hatte sie es sich ja wirklich nur eingebildet. Immerhin konnte so etwas ja passieren. Einmal war sie nachts ja auch zu Tode erschrocken weil sie geglaubt hatte, Mr. T. wäre in die Scheune gekommen, aber es war nur ein Besen gewesen der, vom Wind umgestoßen, draußen gegen die Tür gefallen war und ein Mantel der neben der Tür gehangen hatte. Aber so ganz konnte sie sich das selbst nicht glauben. Immerhin war es da Nacht gewesen und jetzt war es heller Tag und da bildete man sich nicht so viel ein. Tagsüber gab es nicht einmal Tiere die im Heu hausten. Die kamen auch nur nachts und machten ihr das Schlafen schwer, auch wenn Assia noch so oft mitten in der Nacht das ganze Heu auseinander nahm um ihr zu zeigen dass dort nicht einmal eine Maus lebte. Und außerdem war noch etwas ganz komisch. Es dauerte eine Weile bis sie bemerkte was da war. Genau genommen was nicht da war. Denn das Möwengeschrei war sie gewöhnt. Normalerweise bekam man es gar nicht mehr mit wenn man den Großteil seines Lebens auf einer kleinen Insel verbracht hatte. Der einzige Grund weshalb es ihr jetzt auffiel war, weil es nicht mehr da war. Das Rauschen der Bäume im nahen Wald, die Möwen, all das was man hier immer hörte war fort. Nur noch die Wellen rauschten am Strand. Langsam stand Anissa wieder auf, drehte sich einmal um die eigene Achse und sah sich ganz genau um. Es war unverändert aber trotzdem machte es ihr Angst und sie versuchte irgendetwas zu entdecken was ihr diese Angst erklären konnte. Sie versuchte sich danach zu richten woher die Stimme kam, die wieder mit dem Gesang eingesetzt hatte aber das funktionierte nicht. Die Stimme schien von überall zu kommen.

„Anissa…"

Das Mädchen blieb wie angewurzelt stehen als der Gesang noch einmal kurz aussetzte um ihren Namen zu rufen. Sie hatte entdeckt was anders war. Keine fünf Meter von ihrem Felsen entfernt ragten die Klippen in die Höhe auf die um diese Zeit die Schatten vom Strand geworfen wurden. Und direkt neben dem Schatten des Felsens sah sie noch einen weiteren. Es war der Schatten einer alten, buckligen Frau. Anissa konnte nichts machen außer da zu stehen und minutenlang nur diesen Schatten anzuschauen, denn von hier aus sah sie ganz genau wer neben dem Felsen am Strand stand. Nämlich niemand. Keine Menschenseele war hier außer ihr aber trotzdem war dort ein Schatten der ganz bestimmt nicht ihr gehörte. Erst als sie wieder den Gesang hörte kam Bewegung in das Mädchen. Der Felsen war zu hoch zum springen aber trotzdem kletterte sie nur halb an ihm hinab bevor sie mit einem Satz die letzten zwei Meter sprang und rannte. Sie rannte als wären die Höllenhunde hinter ihr her und schaute sich nicht einmal mehr um. Sie ignorierte es dass ihre Beine bereits nach einer Weile anfingen zu schmerzen, denn sie wagte es nicht stehen zu bleiben und noch einmal nahzusehen was dort war, woher dieser Schatten kam. Die Spieluhr hatte sie schon wieder in die Tasche ihres Kleides gesteckt damit sie sie nicht verlor. Sie merkte nicht wohin sie lief, sie wollte einfach nur weg von diesem Ort, so weit wie möglich weg. Erst als sie einen stechenden Schmerz in der Seite spürte wurde sie langsamer und blieb schließlich stehen. Sie war noch immer am Strand aber weit weg von ihrem Felsen und dem Schatten an den Klippen, weshalb sie sich kurz erlaubte aufzuatmen. Keuchend stützte sie die Hände auf die Knie und versuchte wieder zu Atem zu kommen. Der Gesang war verstummt. Endlich. Auch das Geschrei der Möwen und alle anderen Geräusche des Strandes hatten wieder eingesetzt. Ihr Herz, das noch immer vor Angst und Anstrengung laut hämmerte, beruhigte sich langsam.

„Was war das?", fragte sie sich laut selbst. Es war ganz gut wieder eine normale Stimme zu hören, auch wenn es die eigene war. Aber es war vorbei. Als der Gesang verschwunden war hatte sich auch dieses Angstgefühl gelöst, das sie eben noch gespürt hatte. Alles war wieder so wie es sein sollte. Hätte sie nicht das Kleid getragen, dann hätte sie sich auf den Sand fallen lassen und wäre den ganzen Tag nicht mehr aufgestanden, aber sie trug es und deswegen blieb sie stehen. Sie erlaubte sich nur, sich kurz in die Hocke zu setzen, wobei sie allerdings aufpasste dass der Saum des Kleides den Sand nicht berührte. Sie wusste nicht was es war, aber es war vorbei.

Doch als sie sich wieder aufrichtete und nach vorne schaute war es, als würde ihr Herz stehen bleiben. Sie hatte sich zu früh gefreut! Denn sie sah ein Schiff, ein Schiff, das nicht weit vom Strand ankerte. Das war nichts besonderes, denn viele Reisende besuchten Jewel Creek. Im Dorf gab es sogar ein Hotel und mindestens einmal im Monat kam ein Schiff, das Passagiere nach Jewel Creek brachte, die sich in der Idylle dieser Insel vom Stress des Alltags erholen wollten. Aber dieses Schiff war anders als die Passagierschiffe und das nicht nur, weil es nicht am Hafen lag. Es war ein schönes Schiff mit bemalten Segeln und einem riesige Lammkopf aus Holz vorne am Bug. Aber trotzdem konnte sie diesem Schiff nicht trauen, das wusste sie, als sie es sich näher anschaute. Hörte das heute denn gar nicht mehr auf? Entsetzt starrte sie auf die schwarze Flagge mit dem Totenkopf, die oben vom Mast wehte. Es war ein Totenkopf mit gekreuzten Knochen, der einen Hut trug und auch wenn Anissa manchmal sehr langsam darin war Dinge zu verstehen, verstand auch sie die Gefahr, die von diesem Zeichen ausging. Die Grandline war ein gefährliches Gewässer. Das wusste sie. Und auch Jewel Creek, das war hiermit bewiesen, war nicht viel sicherer als alle anderen Inseln. Anissa bleib wo sie war und schaute den Strand entlang um zu sehen, was sie befürchtete zu sehen und tatsächlich. Das Schiff war kein Geisterschiff, wie sie es vielleicht gehofft hätte. Sie schlug die Hände vor den Mund damit sie nicht noch einmal schrie und alle Aufmerksamkeit auf sich zog, denn das war das allerletzte was sie jetzt gebrauchen konnte. Dabei hatte sie doch geglaubt dass dieser Tag mit ein paar Stunden am Strand nur besser werden konnte, aber da hatte sie sich offenbar getäuscht. Und wie sie sich da getäuscht hatte, doch wer hätte denn schon denken können dass so etwas passierte? Wer hätte denn schon mit so etwas gerechnet? Wäre sie doch nur bei Assia geblieben…


	3. Piraten

**Kapitel 3 – Piraten**

_Die schönste Freude erlebt man immer da, wo man sie am wenigsten erwartet hat._

_-Antoine de Saint-Exupery_

„Wenn du ein Piratenschiff siehst, dann mach dass du da wegkommst", hatte Assia immer zu Anissa gesagt. „Piraten gibt es hier auf der Grandline überall. Sie kommen aus allen vier Meeren hierher aber sie kommen nicht in friedlicher Absicht. Sie rauben, morden und entführen. Sie sind schlecht. Halte dich bloß von ihnen fern. Wenn du irgendwo einmal eine Totenkopfflagge siehst, dann sieh zu dass du so schnell wie möglich nach Hause kommst damit wir uns verstecken können."

Assia hatte es irgendwann so oft gesagt dass Anissa es Wort für Wort mitsprechen konnte und auch jetzt hatte sie jedes Wort im Kopf. Und sie wollte auf Assia hören, sie wollte es wirklich. Sie hatte sich fest vorgenommen nicht neugierig zu sein wenn sie einmal ein Piratenschiff sah. Sie hatte sich fest vorgenommen genau das zu tun was Assia gesagt hatte. Aber jetzt als sie wirklich eines sah konnte sie es nicht. Sie wollte weglaufen und Assia warnen aber es ging einfach nicht. Sie blieb stehe wo sie war, nicht weit von den Leuten entfernt die dort am Strand saßen. Es war nicht weil sie neugierig war. Gut, ein bisschen neugierig war sie, nur ein kleines bisschen, aber nicht so sehr dass sie dafür zu Piraten gegangen wäre. Der Grund war ein viel profanerer – ihr noch immer sehr laut knurrender Magen. Das erste was sie gesehen hatte war ein Feuer über dem ein Rost aufgebaut war auf dem eine große Pfanne stand. Die Leute hatte sie erst danach bemerkt. Es waren vier Männer und zwei Frauen. Ein Mann hatte grüne Haare und trug drei Schwerter an der Hüfte, der zweite, der, der am Feuer stand und offenbar etwas zu essen kochte trug einen schwarzen Anzug und seine blonden Haare fielen ihm auf einer Seite ins Gesicht. Die anderen beiden Männer hatten schwarze Haare, der eine lockig und lang, der andere kurz geschnitten mit einem Strohhut, demselben Strohhut wie der Totenkopf auf der Flagge trug. Dieses Gesicht kannte sie doch irgendwo her… Anissa musste einen Moment überlegen bevor es ihr wieder einfiel. Sie hatte doch im Dorf Steckbriefe von Piraten gesehen und einer davon war von diesem Kerl da vorne, da war sie sich ganz sicher. Nie im Leben hätte Anissa gedacht dass sie einmal jemandem begegnen würde auf den ein Kopfgeld ausgesetzt war… Normalerweise wäre sie spätestens jetzt weggelaufen aber noch immer konnte sie sich nicht rühren, vor allem da der Wind gedreht hatte und sie nun den Geruch des Essens wahrnahm. Das roch vielleicht gut…

„Hey, du!"

Sie hatte einen Moment zu lange hier gestanden. Der Strohhut war derjenige gewesen der gerufen hatte und nun waren auch alle anderen auf Anissa aufmerksam geworden. Sie schaute zu dem Kerl. Ja, kein Zweifel. Das war Monkey D. Ruffy, der Kapitän der Strohhutbande. Jetzt erkannte sie auch zwei der anderen. Lorenor Zorro und Nico Robin. Auch von den beiden hatte sie Steckbriefe gesehen, auch wenn sie bei Nico Robin nur vermutete dass sie es war. Auf dem Steckbrief den sie gesehen hatte war sie eigentlich noch gar nicht alt gewesen. Vielleicht so alt wie Anissa jetzt. Aber man hatte ihr gesagt dass dieses Bild schon zwanzig Jahre alt war. Erst reagierte sie nicht als sie bemerkte dass Monkey D. Ruffy sie zu sich winkte. Mit diesem dicken Grinsen im Gesicht sah er eigentlich gar nicht so gefährlich aus… So wirklich traute Anissa sich aber trotzdem nicht zu den Piraten zu gehen, auch wenn dieses Winken eine ganz eindeutige Aufforderung dazu war. Aber sie tat es doch.

Es gibt Momente im Leben da weiß man einfach nicht was man tut. Man tut es einfach ohne zu verstehen warum. Vielleicht war es der Geruch des Essens, der das hungrige Mädchen anlockte, vielleicht war es dieses freundliche Gesicht in das sie schaute und vielleicht war es tatsächlich die Neugier. Es war einer dieser Momente in denen man einfach Dinge tut ohne darüber nachzudenken und sich sogar noch während man sie tut fragt was zur Hölle man da eigentlich macht. Die Blicke der gesamten Besatzung der Strohhutbande auf sich spürend kam sie immer näher, bis sie schließlich direkt vor ihnen stand und das Gesicht des Kapitäns sich ihrem bis auf wenige Zentimeter näherte.

„Wer bist du denn?", fragte er.

„Anissa", antwortete das Mädchen verwundert. Niemand hatte versucht sie zu ermorden… Und irgendwie sahen diese Leute auch nicht so aus wie man ihr Piraten immer beschrieben hatte. Sie hatte gedacht dass Piraten wenn sie an Land gingen das nächste Dorf suchten um es auszurauben aber nicht dass sie am Strand saßen und gemütlich anfingen sich essen zu kochen. Vielleicht waren es gar keine Piraten? Nein, unmöglich. Sie hatte sie doch von den Steckbriefen erkannt. Und außerdem hatten sie eine Totenkopfflagge und die hatte kein normales Schiff.

„Sag mal Anissa… du bist doch von hier, oder?", fragte ein Mädchen mir orangefarbenem Haar. Anissa nickte. „Kannst du uns vielleicht sagen wo wir sind? Wie diese Insel hier heißt?"

„Wir sind auf Jewel Creek." Anissa ließ sie keine Sekunde aus den Augen. „Und… wer seid ihr? Seid ihr… Piraten?"

Der Strohhut lachte.

„Ja, genau das sind wir. Ich bin Ruffy der Kapitän. Aber mach dir nicht ins Hemd", er klopfte Anissa auf den Rücken während er noch lauter lachte, „wir tun euch nichts, du brauchst gar nicht so entsetzt zu schauen. Wir warten nur bis sich unser Lock Port neu aufgeladen hat. Wie lange dauert das hier auf der Insel?"

„Eine Woche ungefähr", sagte Anissa. „Manchmal mehr." Irgendwie war ihr unwohl dabei zu wissen dass diese Piraten noch eine ganze Woche hier bleiben würden… Da schien sie allerdings nicht die einzige zu sein. Das Lachen wich aus dem Gesicht des Strohhutes.

„Eine Woche?", fragte er und sah dabei ziemlich schlecht gelaunt aus. Aber auch nur für einen kurzen Moment, dann war das Grinsen wieder da. „Na dann haben wir ja noch Zeit uns mit was zu futtern einzudecken… a apropos… Sanji! Wie lange dauert es denn noch?"

Der blonde Mann am Feuer – Sanji, wie Anissa vermutete – sah auf.

„Ich bin fertig", sagte er, bevor er sich zu Anissa wandte und eine Zigarette ansteckte, nachdem die, die er im Mund gehabt hatte aus gegangen war. „Du siehst hungrig aus."

So ganz wusste Anissa nicht was er ihr damit sagen wollte aber fragen konnte sie ihn auch nicht denn er war schon mit zwei Tellern zu den beiden Frauen weiter gehüpft. Und gehüpft war nicht einmal übertrieben. Tatsächlich hatte er fast ausgesehen wie ein Häschen als er zu den beiden hinüber gegangen war und als sie sich zur Seite lehnte um ihn besser beobachten zu können war sie sich ziemlich sicher dass sie sich die Herzchen in seinen Augen nicht einbildete, während er die mit einem „Namileiiiin" vor der kleineren der beiden Frauen herumtänzelte. Diese Piraten waren seltsam… und ganz anders als sie sich Piraten immer vorgestellt hatte. Sie beobachtete Sanji wie er den beiden Frauen Essen brachte bevor er zu ihr hinüber kam und sich vor sie auf den Boden kniete. Mit ihr auf einer Augenhöhe sah er noch weniger gruselig aus. „Hast du Hunger?", fragte er sie mit freundlicher Stimme. Anissa zögerte kurz, nickte aber dann. Immerhin hatte sie tatsächlich Hunger. „So siehst du auch aus… komm mal mit."

Er klopfte sich den Sand von der Hose als er aufstand und Anissa eine Hand auf den Rücken legte. Er führte sie bis zum Feuer, wo er einen Teller mit Reis und Gemüse füllte. „Hier, bitte. Iss wenn du magst."

Hatte sie ihn jetzt richtig verstanden? Mit großen Augen schaute Anissa ihn an. „Ehrlich?", fragte sie noch einmal und sah hinüber zu Ruffy. Er war doch der Kapitän, das hatte er ihr doch gerade gesagt… warum durfte dann Sanji entscheiden wer etwas zu essen bekam?

„Ehrlich", sagte Sanji und lächelte sie an. „Bei mir bekommt jeder etwas zu essen der hungrig ist. Schau Ruffy nicht so an, er ist zwar der Kapitän, aber er hat da nichts zu melden."

Das reichte. In einem atemberaubenden Tempo machte Anissa sich über das Essen her. So etwas Gutes hatte sie noch nie gegessen! Allerdings passte sie auf dass sie sich mit dem Kleid nicht auf den Boden setzte. Ansonsten würde es nur wieder schmutzig werden und das würde Ärger geben…

„Dir scheint es ja zu schmecken", hörte sie plötzlich eine Frauenstimme neben sich. Als sie hinschaute bemerkte sie dass neben ihr die Frau aufgetaucht war die sie für Nico Robin hielt. Sie hatte ihr Buch offenbar auf Seite gelegt, aber ihr Teller stand noch unberührt ein paar Meter weg.

„Ich habe Hunger", sagte Anissa während sie die letzten Bissen verschlang und sich wieder zu Sanji wandte. „Kann ich… kann ich vielleicht noch ein bisschen haben?" Sie sprach nur ganz leise in der Angst vielleicht unhöflich oder gierig zu erscheinen. Aber kaum hatte sie zu Ende gefragt wurde ihr der Teller aus der Hand genommen und nur einen Moment später hielt sie ihn neu gefüllt wieder in der Hand. Das Grummeln ihres Magens beruhigte sich langsam.

„Dir haben sie wohl eine Weile nichts mehr zu essen gegeben."

„Seit gestern Morgen", sagte Anissa. Die Frau schaute sie verwundert an. „Wie bitte?"

„Sie haben geglaubt ich hätte ein Brot aus dem Vorratskeller geklaut." Anissa zuckte die Schultern. „Und dann haben sie gesagt dass ich damit dann ja genug zu essen habe. Aber ich hab noch nie was geklaut… Nur manchmal einen Apfel vom Baum aber das fällt keinem auf."

„Wieso denn so sparsam mit dem Essen?", fragte Robin. „Du siehst doch nicht aus als wäre deine Familie arm."

Anissa ließ den Teller sinken und schaute die Piraten an. Wollten sie etwa…

„Meine Mama hat kein Geld", sagte sie. „Wenn ihr mich entführen wollt… keiner bezahlt Lösegeld oder sowas!" Sie war schon drauf und dran nun doch die Flucht zu ergreifen, immerhin war ihr Hunger so gut wie gestillt, weshalb der Geruch des Essens sie nicht mehr hier hielt, da hörte sie wie die Piratin lachte.

„Wieso sollten wir dich entführen?", fragte sie. „Wir warten hier nur bis sich unser Lock Port neu orientiert hat. Wir wollen niemanden entführen."

„Und außerdem würde ich dir das sowieso nicht glauben dass deine Eltern kein Geld haben", sagte die Frau mit den orangenen Haaren, die Sanji eben Nami genannt hatte. „Schaut sie euch doch mal an… das Mädchen trägt ein sauteures Kleid. Die will uns doch nicht ehrlich erzählen dass ihre Familie arm ist."

Anissa beachtete sie nicht. Sie wollte weiter essen als plötzlich eine andere Gestalt im Schein des Feuers auftauchte.

Sie hatte die Gabel gerade zum Mund gehoben, da fiel sie ihr mit einem lauten Klirren aus der Hand während sie selbst mit offenem Mund stehen blieb. Was war das? Es sah aus wie ein Hirsch oder so etwas in der Art nur viel kleiner. Ein leiser Schrei entwich Anissa und auch der Minihirsch verschwand, kaum dass er sie gesehen hatte, mit einem Aufschrei hinter dem Kapitän.

„Keine Angst Anissa!", rief Ruffy ihr zu. „Das ist nur Chopper, der tut nichts. Er hat von einer Teufelsfrucht gegessen, deswegen läuft er auf zwei Beinen."

„Eine… Teufelsfrucht?" Anissa hatte bereits von diesen Früchten gehört. Sie verliehen demjenigen der sie aß übermenschliche Kräfte. Oder auch übertierische. Wie man es eben so sah. Und die Teufelsfrucht die Chopper gegessen hatte musste ihn irgendwie menschlich gemacht haben.

„Ja genau. Ich hab auch mal von einer gegessen, schau mal." Er nahm seine Wange in die Hand und zog sie auf Armspannweite auseinander. „Ich bin ein Gummimensch."

„Oh…"

Auch wenn sie ganz nett aussahen… Jetzt bemerkte sie doch wie gefährlich diese Piraten sein mussten. Menschen mit Teufelskräften waren ungeheuer stark, zumindest erzählte man das. Sie konnten sich manchmal sogar verwandeln und eine andere Form annehmen. Und wenn sie ehrlich war dann hoffte sie dass sie diese sieben nie wütend erleben würde und auch dass sie nie auf die Idee kommen würden dass ihr Dorf doch eine gute Beute abgeben würde…

„Hey, Chopper, komm doch raus und sag Anissa Hallo. Sie ist harmlos."

„Natürlich bin ich harmlos!" Sie konnte nicht vermeiden dass ihre Stimme ein klein wenig beleidigt klang. „Ihr seid doch hier die Piraten. Ich müsste Angst vor euch haben."

„Hast du Angst vor uns?", fragte Ruffy. Anissa zuckte die Schultern.

„Du brauchst keine Angst zu haben", sagte ein anderer der Piraten, der mit den schwarzen Locken und der langen Nase. „Solange Lysop, der tapfere Held der Meere, hier ist kann dir sowieso nichts passieren!"

Anissa zog die Augenbrauen nach oben und schaute Lysop an, sagte allerdings nichts dazu. „Aber ihr seid doch trotzdem Piraten. Solltet ihr nicht plündern und morden? Mir haben sie immer gesagt das Piraten das machen." Ihr Blick hing noch immer an dem Minihirsch, der sich hinter Ruffy versteckte. „Hallo Chopper", sagte sie und lächelte ihn an. Langsam kam er hinter dem Kapitän hervor. „Du musst wirklich keine Angst vor mir haben. Ich tu dir nichts."

„Er traut Menschen nicht so", erklärte Ruffy. „Aber das legt sich normalerweise."

Diese Piraten waren ein merkwürdiges Völkchen, das hatte Anissa nur Minuten später festgestellt. Sie schienen wirklich gute Freunde zu sein. Sie saßen am Strand und alberten herum… es war genauso wie Anissa sich das Leben mit richtigen Freunden vorstellte und ein oder zweimal erwischte sie sich sogar wie sie diese Piraten ein wenig beneidete. Sie würde auch gerne mal mit Freunden am Strand sitzen ohne irgendwie auf die Zeit achten zu müssen. Und je länger sie bei den Strohhutpiraten blieb umso mehr stellte sie fest dass sie sie eigentlich gar nicht schlecht fand. Vor allem Lysop mochte sie gerne, als er begann ihr Geschichten von Abenteuern zu erzählen, die er bereits erlebt hatte. Allerdings war Anissa sich nicht unbedingt sicher ob sie ihm auch alles glauben konnte, denn ein paar dieser Geschichten hörten sich wirklich unglaublich an. Und Anissa glaubte nun wirklich nicht alles was man ihr erzählte. Schon gar keine Geschichten von Riesengoldfischen und Piratenbanden aus über 8,000 Männern.

_~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~_

„Aber sag mal, Anissa", sagte Lysop plötzlich. „Du bist ja von hier. Hast du eben auch diese merkwürdige Stimme gehört die ein Lied gesungen hat? Ist das hier normal?"

„Nein." Anissa schüttelte den Kopf. „Ihr hat es also auch gehört? Gut."

„Gut? Wieso denn gut?"

„Ich habe sie auch zum ersten Mal gehört… Ich weiß nicht was das ist oder woher sie kommt. So etwas hat es hier glaube ich noch nie gegeben. Ich hab schon gedacht ich hätte es mir nur eingebildet." Einen Moment überlegte sie ob sie den Piraten von dem Schatten erzählen sollte aber dann entschied sie sich doch dagegen. Das hatte wahrscheinlich sowieso nichts miteinander zu tun und außerdem waren es immer noch Piraten, Leute, die sie eigentlich gar nicht kannte. Das konnte sie später noch Assia erzählen. Vielleicht wusste die ja woher dieser Schatten und der Gesang kamen.

„Merkwürdig…"

Anissa nickte. Ja, das war merkwürdig. Und irgendwie machte ihr die ganze Geschichte immer noch Angst auch wenn sie froh war dass sie sich die Stimme wirklich nicht eingebildet hatte. Immerhin hatten die Piraten sie auch gehört. Langsam aß sie weiter als ihr plötzlich etwas auffiel. „Wie spät ist es denn?", fragte sie als sie die letzten Bissen vom Teller gegessen hatte. Sie hatte gar nicht bemerkt wie lange sie hier gesessen hatte, aber es musste eine ganze Weile gewesen sein. Denn sie hatte ja nicht die ganze Zeit gegessen sondern auch ein wenig da gesessen und den Piraten zugehört wie sie geredet hatten. Und darüber hinaus hatte sie gar nicht mehr mitbekommen dass die Zeit vergangen war. Sie durfte doch nicht zu spät kommen. Mr. T. würde sie umbringen wenn sie gerade heute nicht rechtzeitig da war…

„Sechs Uhr, warum?", fragte Sanji.

„Oh nein…" Anissa lief zu ihm und drückte ihm den Teller wieder in die Hand. „Danke für das Essen… aber ich muss nach Hause, ich bin schon viel zu spät!" Sie war so aufgeregt gewesen wegen dieser Stimme, dem Schatten und den Piraten, die sie in der Bucht gefunden hatte, dass sie die Zeit ganz vergessen hatte. Kurz überschlug sie in Kopf ob sie es in der halben Stunde die sie noch hatte nach Hause schaffen würde ohne das Mr. T. bemerken würde dass sie zu lange weg gewesen war. Ja, das konnte sie schaffen. Sie raffte den Rock zusammen damit er beim Laufen nicht so um die Beine flatterte, wobei es ihr gerade egal war ob sie jetzt das Kleid verknitterte oder nicht, denn Assia würde es nachher sicher wieder richtig zupfen, und drehte sich um. „Auf Wiedersehen!", rief sie den Piraten zu, die ihr teils gleichgültig, teils überrascht hinterher schauten. „Vielleicht treffen wir uns ja wieder!" Dann rannte sie über den Strand zurück in Richtung Dorf. Aus der Ferne konnte sie den Gärtner noch arbeiten sehen, was bedeuten musste dass die Gäste wahrscheinlich noch nicht da waren, denn sobald Besuch im Haus war, waren die Köchin und das Tischmädchen, also Assia und Anissa, die einzige die noch arbeiteten. Glück gehabt… Einen Moment gönnte sie sich eine Atempause, in der sie den Sand von ihren Schuhen klopfte bevor sie weiter rannte. Wenn sie heute Abend wieder in die Scheune kam, dann würde sie Assia auf jeden Fall einiges zu erzählen haben.


	4. Was ist mit Assia los?

**Kapitel 4 – Was ist mit Assia los?**

_Nichts Neues unter der Sonne. Alte Komödien, neue Komödianten._

_-Ludwig Aurbacher_

Tatsächlich kam Anissa gerade noch pünktlich im Haus von Mr. T. an. Der Gärtner öffnete ihr das Tor und grinste sie an.

„Hast du dich schon wieder am Strand herumgetrieben?", fragte er. „Mirania hat dich schon gesucht. Sie hat gehört dass du frei hast und schien ziemlich sauer dass du nicht zum Spielen zu ihr nach oben gekommen bist."

„Soll sie doch mit ihren Puppen spielen", entgegnete Anissa. Ihr war es ziemlich egal ob Mirania sich über sie beschwerte oder nicht. Sie wäre ja schon überglücklich wenn sie nur halb so viele Spielsachen hätte wie die Tochter des Konteradmirals. Sie sollte sich nicht so aufspielen. „Ich bin keine Puppe. Seh' ich noch gut aus?"

„Sehr gut", sagte der Gärtner, als er seinen Handschuh auszog und ihr ein wenig Sand vom Rock klopfte und eine Haarsträhne, die sich gelöst hatte, wieder zurück in ihre Frisur steckte. Sie mochte diesen Mann. Anfangs hatte sie zwar Angst vor ihm gehabt, aber er hatte oft mit ihr gespielt als sie noch kleiner gewesen war und war immer nett zu ihr. Auch wenn sie ihre normalen Alltagskleider trug sagte er ihr immer wie hübsch sie wieder aussah. Dass jeder wusste dass Anissa nicht unbedingt das hübscheste Kind der Grandline war wusste er zwar, aber trotzdem sagte er es immer um ihr eine Freude zu machen. Welches Mädchen freute sich nicht über Komplimente und seien sie auch noch so überzogen? „Dann schau mal dass du nach oben kommst. Ein paar Minuten hast du noch, du solltest dich mal blicken lassen damit sie sicher sein können dass du auch da bist."

„Ich wollte aber noch zu…"

„Assia ist runter ist Dorf", sagte er. „Sie kommt erst später wieder, wenn du da drinnen fertig bist. Wenn du ihr wieder was erzählen willst, dann muss das sowieso warten, also geh lieber schon mal rein.

Anissa nickte und lief zur Haupteingangstür.

Sie ging nicht oft zur Haupteingangstür hinein. Das hatte einen ganz einfachen Grund. Der Haupteingang führte direkt in die Räume in denen die Treants wohnten. Vom Haupteingang aus kam man ins Foyer und in den Salon und das waren keine Orte an denen die Familie Dienstboten herumlaufen sehen wollte. Für Menschen wie Anissa gab es den Dienstboteneingang im Keller, der auf der anderen Seite des Hauses auf dem Hinterhof war. Aber es gab Ausnahmeregelungen dass Anissa auch den Haupteingang benutzen durfte und das war wenn sie als Tischmädchen herausgeputzt war oder wenn Mirania mit ihr spielen wollte, weil man der Kleinen Lady nicht zumuten wollten durch den Dienstbotenkeller zu gehen. Anissa verstand nicht warum man dieses Mädchen unbedingt so mit Samthandschuhen anfassen musste aber es konnte ihr auch eigentlich egal sein. Sie ärgerte sich zwar oft dass man sie viel ungerechter behandelte als Mirania aber Assia meinte immer da müsse sie sich nichts draus machen. Dafür würde sie später einmal alleine leben können und musste sich nicht darauf verlassen dass sie einen Mann finden würde der sie weiter verhätscheln konnte. Ob das ein guter Trost war sei dahingestellt aber Anissa konnte damit leben. Ihr reichte jeder winzige Vorteil den sie später einmal Mirania gegenüber haben würde.

„Da bist du ja!" Ein ziemlich genervt wirkender Mr. T. war gerade aus dem Salon ins Foyer getreten. Er packte sie an der Schulter und hielt sie auf Armlänge von sich weg um sie mustern zu können. „Hast du dich schon wieder irgendwo herumgetrieben? Wie oft muss man dir noch sagen dass du das nicht zu tun hast?" Nach nur wenigen Augenblicken ließ er sie wieder los. „Na wenigstens hast du dich nicht dreckig gemacht. Na los, geh ins Esszimmer. Unsere Gäste kommen gleich und ich brauche jemanden der den Wein schon mal bereit hält. Außerdem hat Mirania Langeweile."

Anissa sagte nichts sondern ging nur mit gesenktem Kopf an ihm vorbei ins Esszimmer. Wenigstens hatte Mr. T. Mirania wohl verboten etwas an ihren Kleidern und Haaren zu machen, immerhin wusste er dass Assia sie auf die Schnelle nicht mehr würde frisieren können. Und mit einer zerzausten Dienerin am Tisch wollte er natürlich nicht aufwarten. Und so konnte das Spielen mit Mirania, die gerne Brettspiele spielte wenn man ihr ihre Lieblingspuppe nicht erlaubte, sogar Spaß machen.

Und wirklich saß Anissa keine fünf Minuten später mit Mirania an einem Tisch auf dem das Damespiel der Tochter des Hauses stand. Sie hatte es Anissa irgendwann einmal beigebracht als sie keine Lust auf eine Puppe gehabt hatte und seitdem spielten sie es immer wenn Anissa nicht frisiert werden durfte. Nicht nur weil es Miranias Lieblingsspiel war sondern auch weil es das einzige Spiel war das Anissa konnte. Wenn man die beiden Mädchen so ansah wunderte man sich nicht das viele dachten Anissa wäre eine Art Gesellschafterin. Man konnte sogar denken dass die beiden so etwas wie Freundinnen waren wenn sie da saßen und zusammen spielten, manchmal sogar lachten. Doch leider waren es solche Momente die am schnellsten vorbei gingen.

Es dauerte Stunden bis Anissa endlich entlassen wurde. Direkt nachdem es an der Tür geläutet hatte, hatten die beiden Mädchen ihr Spiel abbrechen müssen. Anissa war zur Tür gelaufen um zu öffnen und die Gäste in den Salon zu führen wo Mr. T. und seine Tochter bereits warteten. Die Gäste waren einer der Vizeadmiräle der Marine und eine Frau die ihn begleitete. Die Frau kannte Anissa nicht, aber sie schien begeistert von dem kleinen Mädchen.  
„Du bist aber süß", hatte sie gesagt und hatte ein Bonbon aus ihrer Tasche gezogen, das sie Anissa in die Hand gedrückt hatte. Sofort hatte sie diese Frau gemocht. Als sie im Salon waren hatte sie den Wein, den sie zuvor aus dem Schrank geholt hatte, ausgeschenkt und dann hieß es warten. Sie kannte ihre Aufgaben an einem solchen Abend und das war hauptsächlich mit gesenktem Blick daneben zu stehen und sofort zur Stelle zu sein wenn irgendjemand etwas brauchte um dann wieder neben dem großen Schrank zu verschwinden und keinem auf die Nerven zu gehen. Wenn jemand sie etwas fragte musste sie knapp aber nett antworten und denjenigen freundlich anlächeln. Das war alles kein Problem. Als sie mit diesem Job angefangen hatte, hatte Assia es stundenlang mit ihr geübt. Ihre Mutter hatte immer so getan als wäre sie ein Gast im Haus und hatte all die Fragen gestellt die die Gäste gerne stellten. „Wie heißt du denn, meine Kleine?" – „Arbeitest du gerne hier?" – Macht es dir Spaß?" und sie hatte ihr alle Antworten die Mr. T. dabei gerne hören wollte gegeben sodass Anissa sie auswendig lernen konnte. Keiner merkte dass sie jedem wortwörtlich dasselbe antwortete, was wohl hauptsächlich daran lag dass jeder Gast nur einmal fragte, und alle beneideten Mr. T. um diese kluge kleine Dienerin. Dumm war sie ja tatsächlich nicht. Dumm wäre es sich nicht vorzubereiten und dann nichts zu antworten, denn das gefiel keinem der Gäste. Hinterher war sie auch noch abkommandiert worden Mirania in ihr Zimmer zu begleiten, ihr Schlafsachen herauszusuchen und das Damespiel mit ihr zu beenden. Und auch wenn sie gerne Dame spielte war Anissa froh wenn es endlich vorbei war und sie wieder zu ihrer Mutter gehen konnte.

„Assia!", rief sie, als sie über den Hinterhof zur Scheune lief, wo die Dienstboten schliefen. „Assia, wo bist du? Ich muss dir unbedingt etwas erzählen!"

Schon den ganzen Abend hatte sie darauf gewartet ihrer Mutter alles zu erzählen das sie heute Mittag erlebt hatte und sie hatte sich sehr beherrschen müssen um nicht von einem Bein auf das andere zu hüpfen weil sie ganz ungeduldig darauf wartete dass endlich alle weg waren. Und nun, da sie wieder rennen durfte, war sie natürlich nicht mehr zu halten. „Assia!"

Sie riss die Tür zur Scheune auf, aber da sah sie Assia nicht. Zumindest nicht auf den ersten Blick. Zuerst sah sie das Mädchen das in der Küche half. Ihr Name war Nika, sie war sechzehn Jahre alt und arbeitete für Mr. T. seit vor zwei Jahren ihre Eltern bei einem Erdrutsch umgekommen waren. Sie war ein bisschen so etwas wie Assias zweite Tochter und Anissas große Schwester, aber das war kein Wunder. Assia liebte Kinder und so war es keine Frage dass sie jedes Kind das hierher kam unter ihre Fittiche nahm. Neben Nika saß der Gärtner und beide sahen viel zu ernst aus für einen freien Abend.

„Was ist denn hier los?", fragte Anissa und schloss leise die Tür hinter sich. „Wo ist Assia? Ich muss ihr unbedingt etwas erzählen, ich hab nämlich heute…"

„Sei still."

Mit schief gelegtem Kopf sah Anissa ihre Schwester an. „Was ist denn passiert? Und wo ist Assia? Wieso schaut ihr so traurig?"

„Anissa…", sagte Nika und kam auf sie zu. „Assia ist hier. Aber es geht ihr nicht gut." Sie nahm Anissa in die Arme und vergrub das Gesicht am Hals ihrer kleinen Schwester. „Sie ist krank… aber wir wissen nicht was mit ihr los ist. Heute Mittag als sie das Essen gemacht hat ging es ihr noch gut aber kurz nachdem du an den Strand gegangen bist ist sie… einfach umgefallen."

Es dauerte einen Moment bis Anissa den Sinn dieser Nachricht begriff.

„Stirbt sie?", fragte sie, aber Nika schüttelte den Kopf.

„Nein, natürlich nicht. Schau mal, hier liegt sie." Sie zog Anissa ein Stück nach vorne und zeigte auf das Laken auf dem ihre Mutter immer schlief. Assia sah aus wie immer. Nur ihr Gesicht schien viel bleicher als sonst. „Siehst du? Assia ist zäh, so schnell stirbt sie uns nicht. Du kennst sie doch. Sie überlebt uns alle beide noch wenn sie so weiter macht. Aber du darfst sie heute Nacht nicht wecken. Lass sie schlafen. Morgen geht es ihr bestimmt wieder besser, dann kannst du ihr alles erzählen was du ihr erzählen möchtest, okay?"

Es war schon schwer sich nicht einfach neben Assia zu setzen und drauf los zu reden aber Anissa schaffte es, was wohl hauptsächlich daran lag dass sie selbst auch todmüde war und auch wenn sie gerne erzählte konnte sie nicht im Schlaf reden. Und so war Assia fürs Erste außer Gefahr von ihrer Tochter geweckt zu werden, denn noch keine halbe Stunde nachdem sie in die Scheune gekommen war schlief Anissa tief und fest. Doch ihr Schlaf war nicht friedlich. Kaum hatte sie die Augen geschlossen hörte sie schon wieder den Gesang, den sie am Meer gehört hatte. Noch immer verstand sie kein Wort aber der Gesang wurde immer lauter. Unruhig wälzte sie sich von einer Seite auf die andere, als sie sich im Traum wieder auf ihrem Felsen sitzen sah. Der Schatten, den sie gesehen hatte, tanzte um sie herum und sie war sich ganz sicher ein Lachen zu hören, ein schrilles, unnatürliches Lachen, das ihr in den Ohren schmerzte, als der Schatten plötzlich stehenblieb und nach ihr griff. Lange, spinnenartige Finger griffen nach ihr, während sich die Finger langsam in Klauen verwandelten… Anissa schrie. Sie schrie so laut sie konnte, doch kein Ton entrang ihrer Kehle, denn nicht nur ihre Arme und Beine, sondern auch ihre Stimme schien wie gelähmt… Doch plötzlich hörte sie einen anderen Schrei, der von irgendwo weit her zu kommen schien, obwohl ihr diese Stimme so vertraut war wie keine andere. In dem Moment in dem die Klauen ihren Arm berührten wachte sie auf und bemerkte dass der Schrei, den sie gehört hatte, ihr eigener war. Ihr Nachthemd war vollkommen verschwitzt und sie war von ihrem Laken herunter gerollt, als sie sich im Schlaf hin und her geworfen hatte. Ihr Blick huschte durch die Dunkelheit aber alles war so wie immer. Langsam beruhigte sich ihr Herzschlag wieder, aber einschlafen konnte sie nicht mehr. Nicht alleine. Und so tat sie das was sie in ihrer ersten Zeit hier immer getan hatte. Sie schob ihre eigene Decke weg und krabbelte hinüber zu Assia. In den ersten Monaten nach ihrer Ankunft in Jewel Creek war sie jede Nacht zu Assia unter die Decke gekrabbelt, aber je älter sie geworden war umso seltener hatte sie es getan, bis sie irgendwann fast ganz aufgehört hatte. Nur manchmal, wenn sie schlecht geträumt hatte oder nicht mehr schlafen konnte, kam sie noch immer zu ihrer Mutter. Sie hob Assias Decke ein wenig an und kroch unter ihrem Arm hindurch um sich an sie zu kuscheln. Dabei vergaß sie für einen Moment dass sie das eigentlich nicht tun sollte. Aber Nika schlief gerade im Moment selber unten auf dem Boden und bekam es sowieso nicht mit. Außerdem weckte sie Assia ja nicht.

„Kannst du nicht schlafen?", hörte sie eine Stimme.

„Nein." Sie drückte sich ein bisschen enger an Assia. Es fühlte sich gut an hier in ihren Armen zu liegen. Es tröstete sie jedes Mal wenn sie die Wärme von Assias Körper spürte. Aber von dieser Wärme war nicht allzu viel zu spüren. Normalerweise war Assia die reinste Heizdecke aber jetzt war sie eiskalt. „Was ist denn mit dir?", fragte sie Assia und hob den Kopf damit sie ihr ins Gesicht schauen konnte, während sie ihre Arme um sie legte um sie ein bisschen zu wärmen. „Du bist ja ganz kalt… Hab ich dich geweckt?"

„Es ist nicht wirklich schlimm", sagte Assia. „ Und außerdem habe ich gerade sowieso nicht geschlafen. Mich hat heute die Hexe besucht."

„Welche Hexe?"

„Die Nordwindhexe", sagte Assia und lächelte. Der Name sagte Anissa etwas. Jedes Mal wenn sie im Winter zum Strand ging hatte Assia gesagt „Nimm dich in Acht vor der Nordwindhexe." Sie hatte immer gedacht dass das nur etwas war das Erwachsene nun einmal sagten weil „Werd nicht krank" blöd zu sagen war weil man das ja nicht ändern konnte wenn es passierte. Mit der Nordwindhexe wurde jedem Kind hier in Jewel Creek gedroht, egal was passierte. „Wenn du nicht endlich hörst, dann holt dich die Nordwindhexe" hatte jeder schon einmal zu hören bekommen, aber auch keiner der Erwachsenen konnte sagen wer oder was die Nordwindhexe wirklich war. Aber Anissa war sich ziemlich sicher dass es so etwas wie eine Nordwindhexe nicht gab. Immerhin hatte sie noch von niemandem gehört, der von einer Hexe entführt worden war. Aber andererseits… Assia drohte nie mit der Nordwindhexe. Und außerdem log sie nie, da war sich das Mädchen sicher. Auch wenn sie nicht alles glaubte, wenn Assia sagte es war wahr, dann war es das auch.

„Die gibt es wirklich?", fragte sie.

Assia nickte. „Eigentlich ist es nur eine Geschichte", sagte sie. „Eine ziemlich alte Geschichte, die heute eigentlich niemand mehr kennt. Aber es ist eine ziemlich traurige Geschichte. Und ein bisschen gruselig ist sie auch. Ich glaube nicht dass du sie wirklich hören willst."

Anissa lehnte ihre Stirn an Assias Brust und schloss die Augen.

„Erzähl' sie!", verlangte sie. Assia schwieg kurz und Anissa dachte schon sie wäre eingeschlafen, aber dann begann sie doch wieder zu reden.

„Es ist keine besonders lange Geschichte", sagte sie.

„Ist mir egal." Ihr war auch egal dass Nika gesagt hatte sie sollte heute nicht mehr von Assia verlangen dass sie ihr etwas erzählen sollte aber es schien ihr nichts auszumachen und von daher glaubte Anissa nicht dass daran etwas falsch sein konnte. Außerdem hörte sie gerne Geschichten. Es half ihr beim Einschlafen, vor allem wenn Assia sie erzählte. Sie schloss wieder die Augen als Assia zu reden begann.


	5. Die Nordwindhexe

**Kapitel 5 – Die Nordwindhexe**

_Wir wandeln alle in Geheimnissen. Wir sind von einer Atmosphäre umgeben, von der wir noch gar nicht wissen, was sich alles in ihr regt, und wie es mit unserm Geiste in Verbindung steht._

_Johann Wolfgang von Goethe_

„Weißt du, es ist schon lange her", begann Assia, „da gab es hier auf dieser Insel immer einen sehr langen und sehr, sehr harten Winter. Die Menschen hatten Angst davor, denn viele wussten nicht, wie sie ihre Kinder beschützen konnten. Viele Menschen wurden im Winter krank und kaum einer hatte genug Geld sich und seine Familie davor zu schützen. Das Brennholz war nämlich nur sehr knapp und deswegen mussten sich alle einschränken. Selbst der König, den es damals noch gab, konnte seinen Palast nicht immer heizen. Die Menschen hatten sich irgendwann an diesen schrecklichen Winter gewöhnt. Aber eines Tages geschah etwas Schreckliches."

„Was ist denn da passiert?", fragte Anissa.

„Der König hatte zwei Töchter", sagte er. „Die ältere hieß Savanna, die jüngere hieß Amira. Die beiden Mädchen waren bei dem Volk sehr beliebt. Im Sommer freuten sich immer alle wenn diese beiden Mädchen durch das Dorf liefen und mit den anderen Kindern, die hier lebten, spielten. Jeder wünschte ihnen das Beste und viele Menschen schenkten ihnen Süßigkeiten oder Spielsachen, weil sie wollten dass diese kleinen Mädchen immer glücklich waren. Das Lachen und die Lebensfreude dieser beiden Prinzessinnen war das, was die Menschen hier den Winter überstehen ließ.

Aber leider werden auch Prinzessinnen nicht vom Winter verschont." Assia machte eine kleine Pause um ihre Worte ein wenig zu sortieren. „Eines Tages sah man Amira alleine im Dorf. Die Menschen wunderten sich weshalb ihre Schwester nicht bei ihr war, denn eigentlich sah man die beiden immer nur zu zweit. Aber noch am selben Tag erreichte sie die traurige Nachricht. Prinzessin Savannas Geist war auf die Reise gegangen."

Anissa zog die Augenbrauen zusammen als sie überlegte wie sie das jetzt verstehen sollte. Wenn ein Mensch auf die Reise ging, dann war das ja vollkommen logisch, aber wie ging der Geist eines Menschen auf die Reise?

„Ich weiß dass das schwer zu verstehen ist", fuhr Assia fort. „Ich erkläre es dir. Weißt du, wenn der Winter sehr lang und sehr hart ist, dann werden Menschen traurig. Egal was um sie herum ist. Die lange Dunkelheit und die ständige Angst vor Krankheit macht sie verrückt. Aber um sich zu schützen schicken sie ihren Geist auf Wanderschaft. Ich habe es nie gesehen, aber meine Mutter hat mir immer erzählt wie das gewesen sein musste. Diese Menschen saßen irgendwo und plötzlich haben sie dich nicht mehr gehört wenn du mit ihnen gesprochen hast. Es war ein bisschen so als wären sie gar nicht da. Dann haben sie ihren Geist auf Wanderschaft geschickt. Es ist als würden sie träumen. Sie träumen sich an einen anderen Ort, an dem es viel wärmer und auch viel schöner ist. Das machen sie damit sie nicht verrückt werden. Ihr Geist macht eine sehr lange Wanderschaft durch alle schönen Orte. Durch alle Orte an die diese Menschen einmal gehen wollten oder auch Orte die es gar nicht gibt, die sie sich ausgedacht hatten. Und wenn der Frühling kommt, dann kommt auch ihr Geist wieder zu ihnen zurück. Und das war auch mit Prinzessin Savanna passiert. Der König hatte seine Töchter neben dem Herd in der Küche gefunden. Savanna hatte auf einer Bank gesessen und hatte mit leeren Augen in das Feuer geschaut und Amira hatte auf dem Boden gekniet und die Hände ihrer Schwester gehalten, die ihr nicht mehr geantwortet hatte.

Normalerweise waren die beiden Mädchen immer fröhlich gewesen aber als Savannas Geist auf die Reise gegangen war hatte auch Amira nicht mehr gelacht. Und nicht nur deswegen war dieser Winter der Schlimmste von allen. Es wurde immer kälter und irgendwann ging das Brennholz aus. Du kannst dir sicher vorstellen dass es für die Menschen wirklich hart war. Viele Menschen starben in diesem Jahr, viel mehr als sonst. Sie starben an Krankheiten, sie erfroren im Schlaf weil sie nicht mehr heizten konnten und nicht genügend Decken hatten um sich warm zu halten und sie verhungerten, weil dieser Winter viel länger dauerte als alle, die es vorher gegeben hatte. Und irgendwann erreichte die Menschen noch eine schlechte Nachricht. Prinzessin Savanna war tot."

Mit geschlossenen Augen lauschte Anissa den Worten ihrer Mutter. Das tat sie immer wenn sie eine Geschichte erzählte. Sie lehnte sich an ihre Brust, schloss die Augen und ließ die Worte an sich vorüber ziehen, während gleichzeitig in ihrem Kopf Bilder entstanden, die Geschichte Gestalt annahm. Kaum jemand konnte so gut Geschichten erzählen wie Assia und so war es gar nicht schwer währenddessen die Bilder zu sehen, die sie mit ihren Worten entstehen ließ.

„Alle Menschen in Jewel Creek waren sehr traurig darüber", erzählte Assia weiter, „aber am schrecklichsten war es für Prinzessin Amira. Sie war gerade einmal sechs Jahre alt gewesen in diesem Winter. Als sie erfuhr dass sie ihre große Schwester niemals wiedersehen würde lief sie weg. Sie wollte nicht in demselben Haus sein wie ihre tote Schwester, sie wollte nicht durch die Räume gehen in denen sie immer zusammen gespielt hatten. Ich glaube die Erinnerung an ihre Schwester hat sie geschmerzt und in dem Schloss, in dem sie aufgewachsen waren, war jedes Zimmer voll mit Erinnerungen an Savanna. Niemand wusste wo Amira war. Sie war einfach in die Nacht hinaus gelaufen, irgendwo hin. Sie hätte überall auf der Insel sein können und der König hatte nicht viele Hoffnungen sie wieder zu finden. Immerhin ist Jewel Creek nicht gerade klein und die Prinzessinnen kannten sich viel besser aus als er und seine Soldaten, weil sie auch viele Verstecke kannten die erwachsene Menschen nicht erreichen konnten.

Sie fanden Amira auch nicht. Die kleine Prinzessin war so lange gelaufen bis sie keine Kraft mehr hatte und verkroch sich im Wald. Sie hatte nicht einmal mehr einen Mantel angezogen und fror deswegen furchtbar. Aber das war ihr egal. Sie spürte die Kälte nicht, die in ihre Arme und Beine kroch und sie langsam lähmte. Auch als ihre Glieder langsam blau wurden bemerkte sie nichts davon. Alles was in ihrem Kopf Platz hatte war ihre Schwester, die noch immer bleich und kalt in ihrem Bett lag, die Augen offen, mit demselben glasigen Blick mit dem sie sie auch angeschaut hatte als ihr Geist auf Reisen gewesen war. Egal ob sie die Augen öffnete oder schloss, immer sah Amira das Gesicht ihrer Schwester vor sich, auch wenn das das Letzte war das sie wollte. Sie wollte nicht daran denken. Sie wollte es vergessen. Aber sie konnte es einfach nicht. Und an diesem Abend verstand Prinzessin Amira auch weshalb so viele Menschen ihren Geist im Winter auf die Reise schickten, obwohl die Gefahr bestand dass er nie wieder zu ihnen zurückkehren würde."

„So wie der von Savanna."

„Genau, so wie der von Savanna."

„Aber was hat das mit der Nordwindhexe zu tun?" Bisher hatte Assia nur die Geschichte von zwei Prinzessinnen erzählt, von denen eine einen schrecklichen Winter nicht überlebt hatte. Aber noch mit keinem Wort hatte sie eine Hexe erwähnt die die Menschen krank machte.

„Die Hexe kommt gleich", versprach Assia. „Genauer gesagt kommt sie jetzt. Als Amira dort im Wald saß und um ihre tote Schwester weinte, hörte sie plötzlich ein leises Singen. Sie verstand kein Wort, das Lied musste in einer anderen Sprache sein. Aber es hörte sich an als würde eine junge Frau singen. Erstaunt sah Amira auf und hörte sogar auf zu weinen, so wunderschön war dieser Gesang. Aber sie wusste nicht woher er kam. Normalerweise ging kaum jemand im Winter auf die Straße und schon gar nicht mitten in der Nacht, wo es ganz besonders kalt war. Aber da entdeckte sie einen Schatten, nur wenige Meter neben ihr hinter einem Baum. Sie hatte keine Angst. Sie könnte überhaupt keine Gefühle mehr spüren, dafür war ihr viel zu kalt. Deswegen blieb sie sitzen, hörte dem Gesang zu und beobachtete den Schatten hinter dem Baum, der aussah wie der einer alten, buckligen Frau."

Anissa schlug die Augen auf. Gesang auf einer anderen Sprache und der Schatten einer alten Frau? Ihre Finger klammerten sich fester an den Stoff von Assias Kleidung. Diese Geschichte wurde ihr wirklich ein bisschen unheimlich. Prinzessin Amira hatte genau dasselbe gesehen wie sie, kurz nachdem ihre Schwester, der wichtigste Mensch auf der Welt, gestorben war. Und jetzt als Anissa diese Dinge gesehen hatte wurde Assia krank, die für sie der wichtigste Mensch auf dieser Welt war. Musste Assia nun auch sterben? Oh Gott, bitte nicht… Anissa konnte sich ein Leben ohne ihre Mutter überhaupt nicht mehr vorstellen. Was sollte sie denn tun, ohne sie?

Jetzt traute sie sich auch nicht mehr Assia von ihrem Erlebnis am Mittag zu erzählen. Nicht nach dieser Geschichte.

„Es dauerte eine Weile bis Amira bemerkte dass der Gesang von diesem Schatten kam. Sie konnte es sich nicht wirklich vorstellen. Die Gestalt dort in den Bäumen sah aus wie eine alte Frau und die Stimme mit der sie sang war die eines jungen Mädchens. Aber sie dachte auch nicht lange darüber nach. ‚Wer bist du?', rief sie dem Schatten irgendwann zu. ‚Komm doch raus!'

Sie hatte keine Angst vor dem Schatten und das lag nicht nur an der Kälte. Sie war es gewöhnt dass alle Menschen nett zu ihr waren. Sie hatte noch nie zuvor in ihrem Leben etwas Böses gesehen und noch niemand hatte ihr jemals etwas getan. Jeder lebte sie und deswegen liebte sie auch alle Menschen denen sie begegnete. Wieso sollte sie also bei dieser seltsamen Gestalt eine Ausnahme machen? Und tatsächlich trat eine alte Frau aus dem Unterholz, die Amira nicht kannte. Das passierte nicht oft, denn eigentlich kannte Amira jeden Bewohner des Dorfes. Damals war dieses Dorf nicht größer als heute, was bedeutete dass der König nicht allzu viele Untertanen hatte. Und da er sich natürlich gut um sie kümmerte und die Prinzessinnen öfter im Dorf als im Schloss waren, kannten sie auch alle Menschen hier. Und damals gab es auch noch keine Passagierschiffe die diese Insel mit Besuchern anliefen und selbst wenn es sie gegeben hätte… Niemand der noch bei klarem Verstand war hätte im Winter Jewel Creek besucht.

‚Wer bist du?', fragte Amira deswegen noch einmal als die Frau bei ihr war, aber sie antwortete ihr nicht. Sie schaute sie nur an und schüttelte den Kopf.

‚Du siehst ja ganz durchgefroren aus, mein Kind', sagte die Frau und nahm ihren dicken Pelzmantel ab um ihn Amira umzuhängen. Das hat dem König wohl sehr viel Leid erspart, denn wäre die Prinzessin noch länger nur in einem dünnen Kleid draußen geblieben, dann wäre sie ganz sicher erfroren. Und auch wenn die Frau ihr nicht antwortete fühlte sie sich in ihrer Nähe wohl.

‚Was ist denn passiert, kleines Mädchen?', fragte die Frau dann. ‚Du siehst ja aus als ob du geweint hättest.'

‚Hast du das nicht gehört?', fragte Amira. ‚Meine Schwester, die Kronprinzessin von Jewel Creek, ist heute gestorben…'

‚Ohje, das ist bestimmt schwer', sagte die Frau daraufhin, ‚aber ich muss leider zugeben dass ich davon nichts gehört habe. Weißt du, ich bin nicht von hier. Ich bin erst vor ein paar Tagen auf dieser Insel angekommen und konnte noch nicht ins Dorf gehen. Mit meinem kaputten Bein komme ich diesen Hang hinter eurem Dorf nicht hinunter und einen anderen Weg habe ich bisher noch nicht gefunden.'

Diese Worte machten Amira neugierig.

‚Wieso bist du denn aus deiner Heimat hierher gekommen?', fragte sie. Die alte Frau lächelte nur. Die meisten Menschen wollten hier einfach nur weg wenn der Winter kam und auch wenn schon damals Menschen im Frühjahr und Sommer hierher kamen um Urlaub zu machen, es kam nie jemand im Winter.

‚Dort haben alle gesagt ich wäre eine Hexe', sagte sie. ‚Nachdem meine kleine Enkelin gestorben ist. Sie war erst zehn Jahre alt und immer gesund gewesen. Aber als sie ihre Eltern verloren hat, habe ich sie aufgenommen. Und dann wurde sie krank. Ich dachte sie hätte sich vielleicht bei ihren Eltern angesteckt, aber alle anderen behaupteten ich hätte sie krank gemacht. Und deswegen wollten sie mich nicht mehr bei sich haben. Ich bin weggegangen damit sie mich nicht noch vor ein Gericht stellen und dann bin ich hier gelandet.'

‚Ist das wahr?', fragte Amira. Diese Geschichte machte sie traurig. Die alte Frau, die hier neben ihr saß, erschien ihr so nett. ‚Du musst deine Enkelin bestimmt sehr vermissen.'

‚Vermisst du denn deine Schwester?', fragte die Frau.

‚Ja', antwortete Amira. ‚Ich vermisse sie ganz schrecklich.'

Doch dann kam der Prinzessin eine Idee. Sie fand die Vorstellung grausam die alte Frau ganz alleine hier im Wald zu lassen, denn sie wusste, dass sie dort keine Chance hatte zu überleben. Es gab dort nichts zu essen und auch gegen die Kälte konnte man sich draußen nicht wehren. Und außerdem glaubte sie in dieser Frau eine Leidensgenossin gefunden zu haben, die ihr vielleicht helfen konnte.

‚Weißt du was?', sagte sie deshalb. ‚Ich helfe dir den Hang hinunter, dann kannst du mit zu mir ins Schloss kommen. Mein Vater ist der König von Jewel Creek und gibt dir bestimmt ein Dach über dem Kopf.'

‚Meinst du das ehrlich?', fragte die Alte und Amira nickte. Und die Prinzessin hielt ihr Wort. Auch ihren Vater hatte sie nicht überschätzt. Er war glücklich darüber dass seine zweite Tochter gesund nach Hause zurückgekehrt war und nahm die alte Frau, der er das zu verdanken hatte, gerne auf."

Gerne hätte Anissa die Geschichte an dieser Stelle beendet. Es war zwar schrecklich traurig dass die Prinzessin Savanna gestorben war, doch der Moment in dem ihre kleine Schwester getröstet und mit neuem Mut in das Schloss ihres Vaters zurückgekehrt war und der überglückliche König der alten Frau ein Zimmer im Schloss gab in dem sie von nun an leben durfte hätte sich wunderbar für ein „…und sie lebten glücklich bis ans Ende ihrer Tage" geeignet. Doch Anissa konnte sich fast schon denken dass es so nicht kommen würde. Viele von Assias Geschichten endeten nicht schön.

„Als die alte Frau im Schloss wohnte war zunächst alles normal", erzählte Assia weiter. „Prinzessin Savanna wurde begraben und Jewel Creek kam über den Verlust hinweg. Auch Prinzessin Amira konnte nur wenige Wochen nach dem Begräbnis ihrer Schwester wieder lachen. Aber dann passierte das Unglaubliche."

Sie hatte doch gewusst dass noch irgendetwas Schlimmes geschehen musste.

„Viele Menschen im Schloss wurden krank. Zunächst schob man es auf den Winter und das knappe Brennholz aber irgendwann wollte es keiner mehr glauben. Die Menschen begannen das Schloss zu meiden. Sie dachten es wäre verflucht. Und tatsächlich schien es zu stimmen. Alle Ärzte die in das Schloss gerufen wurden mussten vor dieser Krankheit kapitulieren. Sie hatten keine Heilmittel, sie wussten nicht einmal was diesen Menschen fehlte. Es war als würde ihnen einfach alle Kraft abgesaugt die sie besaßen. Die Bediensteten verließen das Schloss, weil sie Angst hatten auch krank zu werden. Alle für die es noch nicht zu spät war flohen und schließlich erkrankte auch der König.

Natürlich war Amiras Welt zerstört. Ihr Vater war der einzige Mensch der ihr geblieben war und den sollte sie auch verlieren? Sie saß in der Küche, genau an derselben Stelle an der sie gesessen hatte als der Geist ihrer Schwester auf Reisen gegangen war, als die alte Frau herein kam. Amira hatte sie eine ganze Weile nicht mehr gesehen, deswegen war sie entsetzt als sie ihr ins Gesicht schaute.

Die schrumpelige Haut der Hexe war viel glatter, ihre Haare nicht mehr schneeweiß sondern fast schwarz. Sie schien in der Zeit in der sie hier war um Jahrzehnte jünger geworden zu sein. Du kannst dir sicher vorstellen dass Amira Angst vor der Frau bekam.

‚Was ist mit dir passiert?', fragte sie die Frau, aber die antwortete nicht, sondern kochte sich nur in Ruhe eine Tasse Tee. Doch Amira wollte eine Antwort haben. Sie wollte wissen was passierte und sie war sich ganz sicher dass diese Frau etwas damit zu tun hatte.

‚Du bist wirklich eine Hexe.'

Die Frau lächelte.

‚Klug erkannt, mein Kind.'

Jetzt wurde Amira klar was sie da getan hatte als sie diese Frau ins Schloss gebracht hatte.

‚Aber… was hast du getan? Du hast das doch getan, oder? All diese Menschen krank gemacht?'

‚Ja, das habe ich', antwortete die Alte.

‚Aber warum?' Nun hatte Amira wirklich Angst. Zum ersten Mal in ihrem Leben fürchtete sie sich schrecklich. Sie wollte weglaufen, aber das konnte sie nicht. Irgendetwas zwang sie hier stehen zu bleiben und sich nicht von dieser Frau weg zu bewegen.

‚Weißt du… es ist schrecklich schwierig irgendwoher die Kraft zu bekommen unendlich lange zu leben.' Das war das letzte was sie zu Amira sagte, bevor die Willenskraft des Kindes stärker war als die Macht, die sie dort gehalten hatte wo sie war. Sie floh aus dem Schloss und fand Unterschlupf bei einem Ehepaar das bereits viele Waisenkinder aufgenommen hatte. Nur wenige Tage später starb der König, doch Amira, die einzige Thronerbin, verweigerte die Königswürde. Sie wollte lieber sterben als das Schloss ihres Vaters noch ein einziges Mal zu betreten. Die Menschen im Dorf gaben sich ein Versprechen. Das Schloss sollte nie wieder bewohnt werden und es sollte niemals mehr einen König geben. Im folgenden Frühjahr verließen alle das Dorf drüben in der Altstadt und bauten sich hier am Strand ein neues auf. Sie erzählten ihren Kindern nicht dass Amira als Prinzessin geboren worden war und somit war die Linie der Könige unterbrochen. Und mit dem letzten Menschen, der diesen Winter erlebt hatte, starb das Wissen um die Geschichte der Königsfamilie und der Hexe."

„Ein bisschen kenne ich die Geschichte", sagte Anissa als Assia geendet hatte.

„Na das will ich doch hoffen", meinte ihre Mutter. „Ansonsten würde ich mich ernsthaft fragen was ihr Kinder heutzutage alles lernt."

Natürlich kannte Anissa die Geschichte darüber wie das Königshaus von Jewel Creek vor mehr als 400 Jahren ausgestorben war. Doch dass daran der Fluch einer Hexe schuld gewesen war, das hörte sie zum ersten Mal.

„Wie gesagt, die Geschichte von Prinzessin Amira und der Hexe kennen heutzutage nicht mehr viele", fügte Assia noch hinzu. „Irgendjemand muss damals vor 400 Jahren das Versprechen gebrochen und seinen Kindern davon erzählt haben, sodass es noch immer ein paar Menschen gibt die diese Geschichte kennen. Aber trotzdem ist der Name dieser Hexe in Erinnerung geblieben. Die Nordwindhexe. Diesen Namen soll Amira der Frau gegeben haben, weil sie Krankheit und Tod brachte, genau wie der Nordwind, der damals diese eisigen Winter nach Jewel Creek gebracht hat."

„Und die Nordwindhexe", fragte Anissa, „ist sie irgendwann noch einmal aufgetaucht?"

Assia schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, seitdem hat sie niemand mehr gesehen. Aber es heißt sie lebt immer noch im alten Schloss, deswegen ist das Dorf ja auch an das andere Ende der Insel umgesiedelt. Und es gibt auch ein paar Leute, die ihren Gesang gehört haben wollen."

„Und sind dann auch wieder Menschen krank geworden?", fragte Anissa. „Also, wenn die Nordwindhexe gesungen hat?"

„Menschen werden immer krank", erwiderte Assia. „Daran ist die Hexe nicht schuld. Es liegt in unserer Natur auch mal krank zu werden. Aber wir werden auch genauso schnell wieder gesund." Sie lächelte. „Ich liebe dich, mein kleiner Engel."

„Ich liebe dich mehr."

„Ich liebe dich am meisten." Assias Arm schloss sich fester um Anissa und sie merkte, dass ihre Mutter eingeschlafen war.

Natürlich wusste Anissa dass Menschen nun einmal krank wurden, ob mit oder ohne Nordwindhexe. Aber als ihr ebenfalls die Augen wieder zufielen war sie sich trotzdem sicher dass Assia gelogen hatte. Denn dass die Nordwindhexe ihre Finger nicht im Spiel haben sollte, das glaubte sie nach dieser Geschichte nicht mehr.


	6. Hilfe für Assia?

**Kapitel 6 – Hilfe für Assia?**

_Chaque instant de la vie est un pas vers la mort._

_-Pierre Corneille_

Am nächsten Tag war es noch immer nicht besser und Assia ging es immer schlechter. Hatte sie gestern Abend noch Geschichten erzählen können, so konnte sie, als Anissa am nächsten Morgen aufwachte, nicht einmal mehr sprechen. Zumindest nicht viel. Sie konnte Nika noch sagen was heute ihre Aufgaben sein würden und dann schlossen sich ihre Augen wieder. Anissa hatte Angst um sie. In der Geschichte von der Nordwindhexe hatte es nie lange gedauert bis die Menschen vor Schwäche gestorben waren und wenn man Assia zuschaute wie sie immer schwächer wurde, dann wusste man wieso Anissa sich ganz sicher war dass diese Hexe ihre Klauenfinger mit im Spiel hatte. Aber nicht nur Assia und Anissa ging es schlecht. Die ganze Dienerschaft war von einer tiefen Trauer ergriffen. Jeder hier mochte Assia sehr gerne und jeder hoffte dass es ihr schnell wieder besser ging. Denn ohne die Köchin war es nicht so wie es sein sollte.

Jedes Haus hatte seine gute Seele und die gute Seele im Haus von Mr. T. war nun einmal Assia, daran gab es keinen Zweifel. Zwar war sie offiziell nur die Köchin, aber sie war die einzige der es erlaubt war sich ungefragt im Wohnhaus aufzuhalten und sie war auch die einzige, die sich erlauben durfte eine andere Meinung zu vertreten als Mr. T. Sie sagte immer dass er ja wüsste dass er nichts dagegen machen konnte weil sie alt genug war um seine Mutter zu sein und deswegen sehr genau wusste was sie denken soll und was nicht. Außerdem war sie die Dienstälteste in diesem Haus und war diejenige, die über alles Bescheid wusste. Sie Übernahm die Verantwortung wenn ein neues Dienstmädchen oder ein neuer Gärtner eingestellt wurde und erklärte jedem ganz genau seine Aufgaben, weil sie diejenige war, die sich in allem auskannte. Wäre es nicht viel zu viel Arbeit gewesen, dann bräuchte Mr. T. keine Dienstmädchen und keinen Gärtner sondern Assia könnte alles selber erledigen. Sie war diejenige die alle Arbeiten koordinierte und abnahm bevor sie als fertig galten und diejenige, an die sich jeder richten konnte wenn er einmal nicht weiter wusste. Jetzt als sie krank war, bemerkte man dass etwas fehlte, auch wenn ihre Töchter nach Kräften versuchten sie zu vertreten. Nika stand schon in der Küche als Anissa aufwachte und versuchte alles so zu managen wie Assia es immer tat. Doch dafür fehlte es ihr einfach an Erfahrung. Zwar konnte sie gut kochen aber das allein machte es nicht aus. Es war nur ein Glück dass sie in den ganzen zwei Jahren, in denen sie hier war, kaum von Assias Seite gewichen war, weshalb sie zumindest genau wusste was sie tun musste und wie sie die anderen für ihre Arbeit anleiten musste. Aber trotzdem fehlte etwas.

Als Anissa an diesem Morgen in die Küche kam, wurde sie nicht von dieser herzlichen Wärme empfangen, die Assia immer ausstrahlte. Egal wie viel Arbeit es gab, Assia hatte immer ein Lächeln auf dem Gesicht, man konnte allein an ihrem Blick erkennen dass ihr ihre Arbeit Freude bereitete und auch dass sie glücklich war einen zu sehen. Man konnte fast schon meinen dass sie vor Glück und Zufriedenheit strahlte und leuchtete, denn Assia, das hatte sie Anissa einmal erzählt, konnte sich keine schönere Arbeit vorstellen als hier in diesem Haus in der Küche zu stehen. Und heute war nichts von diesem Strahlen und Leuchten zu sehen. Es war nicht Assias Küche, es war einfach irgendeine Küche. Die einzige Wärme die Anissa spürte war die Wärme des Herdes, auf dem Töpfe standen in denen bereits die ersten Zutaten für das Mittagessen lagen. Zwar liebte sie Nika wie eine Schwester, aber sie musste zugeben dass sie sich hier drin wohler fühlte wenn Assia kochte. Denn Nika wirbelte nur zwischen den Töpfen und den Herdplatten hin und her und bemerkte die ersten Minuten gar nicht dass Anissa gekommen war.

„Ach, da bist du ja", murmelte sie nur mit abwesendem Blick als sie Anissa sah, die wieder auf ihrem Tisch saß. „Ich wollte schon jemanden schicken um dich zu wecken. Wir haben heute einiges zu tun, aber du musst erst mal ein paar Sachen erledigen gehen."

Kein „Guten Morgen mein Schatz, wie geht es dir?", wie sie es von Assia gewöhnt war. Aber man konnte Nika keinen Vorwurf machen, immerhin war sie es nicht gewöhnt so viel Verantwortung zu übernehmen und auch die ganze Arbeit, die sie nun zusätzlich zu ihrer eigenen machen musste war bestimmt nicht gerade lustig. Also nickte sie nur und wartete darauf dass Nika mit dem Verteilen der Aufgaben begann.

„Du musst runter ins Dorf gehen, die Einkäufe machen."

Anissa strahlte. „Wirklich?" Normalerweise waren die Einkäufe Nikas Aufgabe, aber Anissa liebte es einkaufen zu gehen. Nur hatte man ihr das bisher noch nie zugetraut weil sie noch viel zu klein war.

„Ja", sagte Nika. „Ich muss Assias Arbeit hier auch noch machen, das heißt ich hab keine Zeit dafür. Aber du kannst dir ruhig ein bisschen Zeit lassen, Hauptsache du bist heute Mittag fertig. Ich habe dir auch noch eine Liste geschrieben mit Sachen die du aus der Apotheke holen musst, die sind für Assia. Die liegt mit der normalen Einkaufsliste und dem Geld hinten auf dem Gewürzregal."

„Sicher dass ich mich nicht beeilen soll?", fragte Anissa. „Dann kann ich dir noch helfen. Du musst doch noch so viel machen." Jetzt lächelte auch Nika.

„Nein, ist schon gut", sagte sie und drückte Anissa kurz. „Ich bekomme das auch schon alleine hin. Und außerdem sehe ich doch dass du gerade andere Sachen im Kopf hast als die Küche. Lass dir im Dorf ruhig ein bisschen Zeit. Wenn du magst kannst du ja auch noch ein klein bisschen spielen gehen. Wenn du heute Mittag deine Arbeit machst, dann reicht das auch noch, nicht dass du dich dann langweilst."

Kaum hatte sie zu Ende gesprochen war Anissa schon vom Tisch herunter gesprungen und hatte sich die Einkaufslisten und das Geld vom Regal geschnappt.

„Danke Nika!", rief sie und schon war sie aus der Küche verschwunden.

_~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~_

Das Geld hatte sie ganz besonders gut versteckt, damit sie es auch nicht verlor oder sogar gestohlen bekam. Sie hatte, als sie am Hafen vorbei gekommen war, gemerkt dass ein Passagierschiff angekommen war. Und da konnte man nie vorsichtig genug sein. Die Menschen im Dorf kannte sie ja, aber Fremde waren immer Leute bei denen man sehr viel besser aufpassen musste. Und jetzt hatte man sie zum ersten Mal für alt genug befunden alleine auf Geld aufzupassen und natürlich wollte sie auch allen zeigen dass sie das konnte.

„Was ist denn das da vorne?", hörte sie plötzlich jemanden sagen.

„Ich weiß es nicht", antwortete ein anderer. „Ein Zwerghirsch? Wo gibt es denn sowas?"

„Die sind bestimmt von dem Schiff, das heute Morgen angekommen ist."

„Huh?" Anissa trat um die Ecke von der aus sie die Leute gehört hatte und ein Lächeln trat auf ihr Gesicht. Schnell lief sie auf die beiden zu, die da vorne auf den Buchladen zu gingen. „Chopper, Robin!", rief sie, als sie hinter ihnen stehen blieb. „Ich wusste doch dass wir uns noch mal über den Weg laufen. Jewel Creek ist ja nicht soooo groß."

„Oh, hallo Anissa", sagte Robin. Anscheinend hatten sie sie wirklich noch erkannt, auch wenn sie heute ganz anders aussah als gestern. Heute fielen ihr die Haare wieder offen über den Rücken, an der linken Seite nur von einer rosafarbenen Schleife zurückgehalten, die sie in fast jeder Frisur trug und sie trug ein lockeres, weißes Kleid, das an der Hüfte von einer dünnen Kordel in Form gehalten wurde. „Wie geht es dir?"

„Geht schon", sagte sie. „Ich… ich wollte sowieso noch mal zu euch gehen wenn ich heute Abend frei habe. Ich wollte mich nochmal für das Essen gestern bedanken. Kannst du das Sanji sagen?"

„Ja natürlich", sagte Robin. „Er freut sich bestimmt wenn er hört dass dir sein Essen geschmeckt hat."

„Es war noch besser als das Essen von meiner Mama." Und damit hatte Anissa nicht einmal gelogen. Auch wenn sie glaubte dass ihre Mutter die beste Köchin auf der ganzen Welt war, so musste sie doch zugeben dass Sanji um ein vielfaches besser kochen konnte. Auch wenn sie das Assia nicht sagen würde. Die würde sicher auch nicht froh sein dass Anissa bei Piraten gewesen war, wenn sie recht überlegte. Aber eigentlich waren die Strohhüte nicht wirklich Piraten, fand sie. Dafür waren sie viel zu nett, das sah man. Auch wenn sie Piraten waren und sie gestern ziemlich lange bei ihnen gesessen hatte, hatten sie nicht versucht ihr irgendetwas zu tun. Sie hatten ihr etwas zu essen gegeben, hatten mit ihr geredet und ihr Geschichten erzählt und es war fast so gewesen als würde sie mit Freunden am Strand sitzen. Zumindest stellte sie sich das Gefühl so vor, denn eigentlich hatte sie keine Freunde, was hauptsächlich daran lag dass sie arbeiten musste und wenn sie spielen gehen durfte, dann musste sie meistens mit Mirania spielen. Kam sie doch mal ins Dorf dann ließen die Dorfkinder sie zwar mitspielen, aber als Freundin hatte sie noch keiner bezeichnet. Aber bei den Piraten hatte sie sich sehr wohl gefühlt.

„Aber du siehst nicht gerade glücklich aus", sagte Chopper plötzlich. Er schien sich heute nicht mehr vor ihr verstecken zu wollen, sodass Anissa ihn endlich richtig anschauen konnte. Er sah wirklich niedlich aus, fast wie ein Kuscheltier.

„Was? Natürlich seh ich glücklich aus!"

„Du siehst aus als ob du geweint hättest."

„Oh." Anissa rieb sich über die Augen. Ja, sie hatte letzte Nacht geweint, wegen Assia. Sie hatte noch immer Angst dass ihre Mutter sterben musste, genauso wie der König von Jewel Creek, weil die Nordwindhexe gekommen war.

„Ist irgendetwas passiert?"

„Naja… ja", gab Anissa zu. „Weißt du, meine Mama… sie ist krank. Wir wissen nicht was sie hat, es ist ganz merkwürdig. Sie hat gesagt, dass die Nordwindhexe vorbei gekommen ist und sie krank gemacht hat. Das war die Frau, die gestern Mittag gesungen hat. Ihr habt sie ja auch gehört."

„Diese merkwürdige Stimme unten am Strand?", fragte Robin. Anissa nickte.

„Ja, genau die."

„Das war also eine Hexe?"

„Ja, das sagt meine Mama zumindest." Anissa zuckte die Schultern. „Aber ich weiß nicht ob das so wirklich stimmt. Eigentlich lügt Mama ja nie. Aber sie hat mir gestern eine Geschichte erzählt und das was sie hat, das ist genau dasselbe wie das, was die Leute in der Geschichte hatten. Da wusste auch keiner was mit ihnen passiert. Deswegen bin ich hier. Ich sollte ein paar Sachen bis heute Mittag aus der Apotheke holen."

„Solltest du nicht lieber einen Arzt holen?", fragte Chopper, aber Anissa schüttelte den Kopf.

„Nein, einen Arzt können wir uns nicht leisten", sagte sie. „Aber Mama ist stark. Sie schafft das schon, da bin ich mir ganz sicher."

„Was hat sie denn?", wollte Chopper wissen.

„Ich weiß nicht. Sie ist ganz blass und hat überhaupt keine Kraft mehr. Und Fieber hat sie auch bekommen heute Nacht."

„Wenn du möchtest kann ich dir helfen", sagte Chopper.

„Wie meinst du das?"

„Chopper ist Arzt", erklärte Robin.

„Chopper ist ein Hirsch."

„Ein Rentier!", rief Chopper empört.

„Wie kann er da ein Arzt sein?"

Robin lächelte nur.

„Wenn du mit zum Schiff kommst, dann kann ich dir ein paar Sachen geben die deiner Mutter vielleicht helfen können", sagte er.

Anissa strahlte.

„Danke, Chopper."

Und Chopper hatte sein Wort gehalten. Sie waren noch kurz im Buchladen gewesen und dann hatten Robin und Chopper Anissa mit zum Strand genommen. Während sie gegangen waren hatte Robin ihr erklärt wieso Chopper das tat. Er war zwar der Schiffsarzt der Piraten, aber zu allererst, hatte sie gesagt, war er ein Arzt. Und als Arzt hielt er es für seine Pflicht jedem zu helfen der Hilfe brauchte, ob es nun ein Crewmitglied war oder nicht, ob es ein Freund war oder ein Feind. Eine solche Hilfsbereitschaft von Fremden war Anissa gar nicht gewöhnt, aber sie freute sich darüber. Allerdings ging sie nicht mit auf das Schiff sondern wartete am Strand auf Chopper, der nur wenige Minuten später wieder zu ihr zurück kam.

„Hier", sagte Chopper und hielt ihr eine kleine Dose hin. „Das sind Kräuter, wenn du daraus einen Tee kochst, dann senkt er das Fieber. Ich könnte vielleicht noch mehr für sie tun, aber dazu müsste ich sie mir einmal anschauen."

Anissa nickte, aber sie war sich ziemlich sicher dass Mr. T. das nicht passen würde. Und wenn sie Chopper jetzt mitnehmen würde, dann würde er das mit ziemlicher Sicherheit bemerken…

„Weißt du was?", sagte sie. „Wenn du mir wirklich helfen kannst… kannst du vielleicht heute Nacht zu uns kommen? Das wäre wirklich toll…"

„Wieso denn erst heute Nacht?", wollte Chopper wissen.

„Das siehst du dann", sagte Anissa. Sie wollte ihm jetzt nicht unbedingt von Mr. T. erzählen. Das würde er schon früh genug mitkommen. Ihr fiel ein regelrechter Stein vom Herzen als sie sah wie Chopper nickte.

„Danke", sagte sie.

~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~

„Bist du dir wirklich ganz sicher dass das eine gute Idee ist?", fragte Nika, als sie die Tür des Dienstboteneingangs an diesem Abend schloss. „Du hast doch gesagt dass das Piraten sind."

„Ich vertraue ihnen", erklärte Anissa. „Ich habe dir doch gesagt dass sie mir geholfen haben. Sie haben mir etwas zu essen gegeben weil ich von Mr. T. nichts bekommen habe. Und Chopper hat mir diesen Tee gegeben und der hat Assia doch auch schon geholfen." Das hatte er wirklich. Die beiden Mädchen hatten es direkt ausprobiert und das Fieber ihrer Adoptivmutter war tatsächlich ein wenig herunter gegangen. Allerdings war Nika nicht wirklich davon überzeugt dass das eine etwas mit dem anderen zu tun hatte.

„Trotzdem", beharrte Nika. „Es sind immer noch Piraten. Du solltest nicht so vertrauensselig sein. Was, wenn das nur ein Trick ist damit sie hier einbrechen können?"

Anissa schüttelte den Kopf. „Das glaube ich nicht", sagte sie. „Und immerhin mache ich es für Assia. Ich will dass sie wieder gesund wird."

Direkt nachdem sie wieder nach Hause gekommen war hatte sie Nika davon erzählt dass sie einen Arzt für Assia aufgetrieben hatte. Und da hatte sie ihr natürlich auch erzählen müssen wie sie Chopper und die Strohhüte kennen gelernt hatte. Natürlich war Nika ganz und gar nicht begeistert davon gewesen dass Anissa sich mit Piraten herumtrieb, auch wenn alle dieser Begegnungen nicht gerade absichtlich gewesen waren. Und auch als sie gesagt hatte dass der Schiffsarzt dieser Piraten Assia helfen wollte war sie skeptisch geblieben. Aber sie hatte sowieso nichts mehr daran ändern können, denn Anissa hatte sich mit Chopper bereits verabredet. Den anderen hatten die beiden nichts davon gesagt. Sie hatten ausgemacht dass Anissa Chopper unten im Dorf abholen gehen würde und Nika ihr das Gartentor aufmachte wenn sie wieder zurückkam, sodass sie nicht läuten musste und somit in Gefahr lief Mr. T. zu wecken, denn das konnte für alle übel ausgehen. Mr. T. hasste es nämlich wenn sich Fremde auf seinem Grundstück herumtrieben. Aber da er für Assia keinen Arzt rufen wollte solange es nur ein normales Fieber war musste Anissa sich eben etwas anderes überlegen.

„Ich gehe jetzt ins Dorf", sagte sie. „Chopper wartet bestimmt schon. Ich hab ihm nämlich nicht gesagt wo wir wohnen."

~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~

Nur ein paar Minuten später sah sie auch schon zwei Gestalten am vereinbarten Treffpunkt.

„Ruffy, du bist auch mitgekommen?", fragte sie.

„Ja klar. Ich kann Chopper doch nicht alleine gehen lassen", antwortete der Strohhut. Doch an seinem Blick konnte man erkennen dass das nicht der einzige Grund war. Er war neugierig, deswegen war er mitgekommen. Dass Chopper nicht alleine gehen sollte war nur eine praktische Ausrede. Aber das fiel dem Mädchen nicht auf.

„Okay", sagte Anissa. „Ich zeig euch den Weg. Meine Schwester macht uns gleich auf und sobald wir drinnen sind müsst ihr leise sein. Kein Wort bevor wir bei meiner Mama sind, uns darf keiner sehen."

„Und hat das auch einen Grund?", wollte Ruffy wissen.

Anissa nickte, sagte aber nichts, während sie die beiden aus dem Dorf hinaus und die Straße zum Haus der Treants führte. Ruffy fielen fast die Augen aus dem Kopf als sie am Gartentor stehen blieb.

„Wow, in dem Kasten wohnst du?", fragte er.

„Nein, ich wohne nicht da drin", sagte Anissa, während sie Nika ein Zeichen gab dass sie die Tür aufmachen konnte. „Da wohnt mein Besitzer. Ich wohne da drin."

„In der Scheune?"

„Pssst."

Leise führte Anissa die beiden durch den Garten und in die Scheune hinein. Die einzige Lichtquelle war eine Lampe, die sie und Nika neben ihre Mutter gestellt hatten. Den anderen die hier schliefen hatten sie gesagt dass Assia sie darum gebeten hatte, weil sie nicht im Dunkeln schlafen wollten und sie hatten es den beiden Mädchen ohne weitere Nachfragen geglaubt.

„Sie schlafen alle", sagte Nika.

„Geh du nach draußen und pass auf dass Mr. T. nicht raus kommt. Ich bleibe hier, bei Ruffy, Chopper und Assia."

Nika nickte und verschwand, während Chopper seinen Rucksack absetzte und Assias Decke beiseiteschob. Anissa setzte sich mit Ruffy ins Stroh.

„Passt auf dass ihr hier keinen weckt", sagte sie. „Das könnte ziemlich Ärger geben. Mein Besitzer ist nämlich Konteradmiral bei der Marine."

„Ach, mach dir deswegen keine Sorgen", sagte Ruffy, sichtlich entspannt. „Diese Marineheinis haben keine Chance gegen uns. Aber sag mal, Anissa… warum sagst du dass er dein Besitzer ist?"

„Weil er mein Besitzer ist", antwortete Anissa, während sie Chopper bei der Arbeit beobachtete. „Assia sagt immer er wäre nur mein Arbeitgeber, aber das ist nicht wahr. Wenn ich nur hier arbeiten würde, dann würde ich Geld bekommen, wie sie, der Gärtner und alle anderen. Aber ich bekomme kein Geld. Ich will nicht mal hier arbeiten. Aber dafür kann ich hier wohnen und bekomme etwas zu essen."

„Und das macht dir nichts aus?"

„Naja… ich würde schon gerne hier weggehen. Aber ich kann nicht. Ich weiß auch nicht was ich machen würde wenn ich mal hier weggehe. Ich lebe hier. Finger weg."

Sie zog seine Hand zurück, die sich gerade nach dem Regal an der Wand ausgestreckt hatte, auf dem die Habseligkeiten der Bediensteten aufbewahrt wurden.

„Außerdem möchte ich Assia nicht alleine lassen und sie mag dieses Haus. Und ich glaube sie mag Mr. T. auch, auch wenn ich nicht weiß warum. Und sie würde nicht weggehen. Und ich nicht ohne sie."

Auch wenn sie leise mit Ruffy sprach ließ sie Chopper keine Sekunde aus den Augen. Hoffentlich konnte er Assia helfen…

„Chopper!", sagte sie, als er schließlich aufsah. „Weißt du was sie hat? Kannst du ihr helfen?"

Doch sein Blick raubte ihr den Mut. Sie hatte alle ihre Hoffnungen in diese Piraten gesetzt. Sie war sich ganz sicher gewesen dass Chopper ihr zumindest sagen konnte was mit ihrer Mutter los war. Aber als sie ihn ansah, sah er ratlos aus. Und als er dann noch etwas sagte wollte sie zuerst ihren Ohren nicht trauen.

„Nein. Ich habe keine Ahnung was mit deiner Mutter los ist."


	7. Die Nordwindhexe schlägt wieder zu

**Kapitel 7 – Die Nordwindhexe schlägt wieder zu**

_Ein Bündnis und eine Familie sind wie ein Steinhaufen: Du nimmst einen einzigen Stein heraus, und das Ganze bricht auseinander._

_-Altes Testament_

Anissa konnte es noch immer nicht glauben. Sie hatte Chopper fast schon gezwungen sich ihre Mutter noch einmal anzuschauen, aber er hatte nichts finden können. Absolut nichts. Das einzige was er sagen konnte war, dass er etwas ähnliches noch nie gesehen hatte. Ihre Schwäche und auch das Fieber kamen nicht von einer Krankheit, sondern sie war einfach erschöpft, ohne einen besonderen Grund. Er hatte sie gefragt ob ihre Mutter sich vielleicht einfach überarbeitet hatte, doch das konnte Anissa nur verneinen. Assia überarbeitete sich nie. Wenn Mr. T. oder seine Frau versuchten sie dazu zu zwingen weiter zu arbeiten wenn sie müde oder überanstrengt war, dann tat sie es nicht, sondern teilte die Arbeit die ihr zu viel war unter Nika und Anissa auf. Aber meistens schaffte sie alles alleine und sie hatte noch nie gesagt dass sie zu viel arbeiten musste. Wenn Anissa sagte dass sie nicht so viel arbeiten sollte, dann sagte sie immer dass sie nur so viel machte wie sie machen konnte und machen wollte und dass Mr. T. das auch ganz genau wusste. Und wenn sie eine Pause brauchte, dann machte sie auch eine Pause. Genau das hatte sie Chopper auch gesagt, aber das hatte nicht bewirkt dass er sich sicherer wurde. Ganz im Gegenteil, offenbar hatte sie seine einzige Theorie zerstört. Und so konnte er nichts anderes tun als Anissa einen weiteren Beutel des fiebersenkenden Tees zu geben und ihr zu versprechen dass er einmal in seinen Büchern nachschauen würde ob er darin irgendetwas in der Art finden konnte. Und Anissa blieb nichts anderes übrig sich noch einmal zu bedanken und die beiden bis zum Gartentor zu begleiten.

~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~

„Und, haben sie etwas herausgefunden?", fragte Nika, als die beiden Mädchen später draußen im Garten saßen. Nika saß, gegen einen Baum gelehnt, auf der Wiese und hatte Anissa auf ihren Schoß genommen, die, den Kopf an die Schulter ihrer großen Schwester gelehnt, da saß und versuchte sich noch ein wenig wach zu halten, auch wenn sie todmüde war.

„Nein", antwortete Anissa traurig. „Chopper wusste nicht was sie hat. Er hat mir nur noch ein bisschen was von dem Tee gegeben, weil er schon ein bisschen geholfen hat. Aber er konnte mir nicht sagen was sie hat."

Nika seufzte und schaute hinauf in den schwarzen Himmel.

„Ich habe dir doch gesagt dass diese Piraten uns nicht helfen können", sagte sie.

„Nur weil sie Piraten sind?" Anissa drehte den Kopf damit sie Nika anschauen konnte. „Das hat doch gar nichts zu sagen. Ich hab dir noch erzählt dass sie viel netter sind als alle anderen Piraten. Und dumm sind sie auch nicht. Robin hat mir erzählt dass Chopper bei der besten Ärztin überhaupt gelernt hat und dass er eigentlich bis jetzt noch jedem helfen konnte. Und da dachte ich dass er Assia vielleicht auch helfen kann…"

„Ist ja schon gut." Nika strich ihr über den Kopf. „Du hast es ja nur gut gemeint. Ich bin mir sicher dass Assia dir dafür dankbar ist." Sie beugte sich nach vorne und gab Anissa einen Kuss auf die Wange. „Aber jetzt gehen wir lieber wieder rein… Mr. T. macht uns die Hölle heiß wenn wir morgen früh verschlafen."

~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~

Als Anissa am nächsten Morgen aufwachte, war sie ziemlich müde gewesen, was vermutlich daran lag dass sie in der letzten Nacht sehr lange wach gewesen war. Sie war noch draußen in den Armen ihrer großen Schwester eingeschlafen, aber trotzdem war sie so wenig Schlaf nicht gewöhnt. Von daher war es auch nicht überraschend dass sie fast eine ganze Stunde zu spät wach wurde. Natürlich schaute sie als allererstes nach Assia, der es noch immer nicht viel besser ging, bevor sie den Tee aus ihrem Kissen nahm, wo sie ihn gestern Nacht versteckt hatte, damit ihn niemand entdeckte und mit in die Küche nahm, und ging in die Küche, wo Nika vermutlich schon stand und das Essen machte.

Tatsächlich war Nika schon in der Küche, aber auch sie sah ziemlich müde aus.

„Da vorne steht dein Frühstück", sagte sie, kaum dass Anissa die Küche betreten hatte und deutete auf ein großes Glas Milch und ein Brot auf Anissas Stammplatz. „Hast du den Tee von diesem Chopper dabei? Dann kann ich ihn Assia schnell kochen, wenn du magst kannst du ihr ihn dann gleich rüber bringen."

„Fang!", sagte Anissa und warf ihr einen Teebeutel zu.

„Ich hab übrigens noch eine Aufgabe für dich", redete Nika weiter, während sie den Teebeutel auffing. Auf den fragenden Blick Anissas hin griff sie nach einem Backblech mit frisch gebackenen Keksen. „Die hab ich heute Morgen gemacht. Nimm dir einen, die anderen bringst du zu den Piraten. Wir können ihnen kein Geld geben weil sie uns helfen wollten, aber ich dachte irgendwie müssen wir ihnen unsere Dankbarkeit doch zeigen, oder?"

Anissa nickte.

„Ich dachte du magst es nicht wenn ich zu ihnen gehe?"

Nika lächelte. „Naja, sie scheinen ja wirklich ganz okay zu sein", sagte sie. „Aber sieh zu dass du nicht allzu lange bleibst. Du musst hier auch noch deine Arbeit machen, denk daran."

„Klar denk ich dran!", sagte sie.

Kaum hatte sie fertig gegessen nahm sie den Tee und brachte ihn zu Assia in die Scheune. Sie sah noch immer sehr schlecht aus, aber sie war aufgewacht und das gab wieder Mut. Gestern hatte sie den ganzen Tag nur geschlafen und war nicht einmal wach geworden als Chopper bei ihr gewesen war. Aber als Anissa jetzt in die Scheune trat hatte sie die Augen aufgeschlagen und versuchte sich aufzusetzen.

„Assia!", rief sie und lief, so schnell sie laufen konnte ohne dabei denn Tee zu verschütten, zu ihr. „Wie geht es dir? Geht es dir besser?"

Die leichte Kopfbewegung sollte wohl ein Kopfschütteln sein.

„Pass auf… Warte Assia, ich helfe dir!"

Sie stellte den Tee vorsichtig auf den Boden und stützte ihre Mutter ein wenig, damit sie sich an einen Strohballen lehnen konnte. „Ich hab dir etwas mitgebracht", erzählte sie. „Das hilft dir ein bisschen, da bin ich mir ganz sicher." Sie drückte Assia die Tasse in die Hand.

„Das ist lieb von dir", sagte Assia leise. „Aber musst du nicht arbeiten?"

„Damit fange ich gleich an. Nika hat mir schon gesagt was ich alles tun soll. Sie kann deine Arbeit ziemlich gut."

„Na das freut mich", sagte Assia. „Aber jetzt geh, dann kannst du ja wieder zu mir kommen wenn du mit deiner Arbeit fertig bist."

Anissa nickte. „Wenn du den Tee getrunken hast, dann stell die Tasse einfach weg. Ich komme sie dann nachher wieder holen."

Damit lief sie wieder nach draußen. Nika hatte die Kekse bereits in eine Dose getan, die sie ihr in die Hand drückte als sie wieder zurück kam.

„Hier, bring die schnell weg. Danach kannst du noch die Wäsche machen und draußen im Garten helfen. Es müssen noch ein paar Beete gemacht werden, da kannst du mithelfen."

„Mach ich", sagte Anissa und ging mit Der Dose in der Hand wieder hinaus.

Als sie am Strand ankam war von den Piraten keiner zu sehen. Wahrscheinlich waren sie alle auf ihrem Schiff. Anissa schaute zu dem Schiff hinüber. So laut konnte sie nicht rufen dass sie sie dort drüben verstehen konnten… Aber das sollte ja kein Hindernis sein. Sie war ja nicht blöd.

Der Hafen war zwar ein gutes Stück von der Bucht entfernt, aber den Weg war sie schnell gelaufen. Sie wusste nämlich dass dort die Jungen aus dem Dorf immer waren um mit ihren Ruderbooten zu fahren. Und diese Jungs waren meistens ziemlich hilfsbereit. Immerhin wussten sie für wen Anissa arbeitete und wenn sie sagte sie brauchte ein Boot um zu einer der Sandbänke zu fahren um Muscheln zu suchen, dann liehen sie ihr meistens eines aus. Und so war es auch heute, sodass sie eine halbe Stunde später mit der Keksdose in einem Ruderboot in Richtung der Bucht paddelte. Auf dem Wasser war der Weg kürzer als auf dem Land, sodass es nur noch knapp zwanzig Minuten dauerte bis sich das Schiff der Strohhutpiratenbande näherte. Und nur ein wenig später knotete sie ihr geliehenes Boot an der Flying Lamb fest und klopfte laut gegen die Planken.

„Ruffy!", rief sie, so laut sie konnte hinauf. „Ruffy! Seid ihr da? Ruuuffyyy!"

„Hey Anissa!" Ruffy war oben an der Reling aufgetaucht und schaute zu ihr hinunter. „Was machst du denn hier?"

„Ich habe etwas für euch!", rief sie und hob die Dose in die Luft. „Kann ich zu euch rauf kommen?"

„Na klar kannst du. Halt dich an meiner Hand fest!"

Einen Moment wusste sie nicht was er ihr damit sagen wollte, aber da sah sie seine Hand schon auf sich zu rasen. Der Moment der Verwunderung war kurz genug dass sie sich noch an seiner Hand festhalten konnte, bevor er sie nach oben zog. Doch leider hatte er viel zu viel Schwung drauf gehabt. Anissa schrie auf als sie immer höher in die Luft flog, bevor sie dann im freien Fall auf das Deck zu stürzte. So fest sie konnte klammerte sie sich an die Hand und die Dose, die einzigen Dinge, an denen sie sich gerade festhalten konnte, als sie sah das Lorenor Zorro genau in ihre Flugbahn trat.

„Vorsicht!", rief sie, aber Zorro hatte gerade noch Zeit nach oben zu schauen, da stürzte sie bereits auf ihn. „Aua…" Auch wenn der ehemalige Piratenjäger ihren Fall gut abgefedert hatte war sie noch immer ziemlich unsanft gelandet.

„Ruffy, du Idiot", knurrte Zorro als Anissa von ihm runter kletterte.

„Ups… tut mir Leid", sagte Ruffy als Zorro ihn böse anfunkelte.

„Ist ja nichts passiert", warf Anissa schnell ein. „Aber Ruffy… ist Chopper vielleicht da? Ich hab was für ihn."

„Ja klar, der ist hier irgendwo", sagte Ruffy. „He, Chopper! Dein Typ wird verlangt!" Sie warteten kurz, aber es kam keine Antwort. „Chopper! Anissa ist hier! Sie will dir etwas geben?"

Wieder keine Antwort. „Wo ist er bloß…", wunderte sich der Kapitän. Doch da ging eine Tür auf und Chopper kam aufs Deck gerannt.

„Ruffy!", rief er. „Es ist etwas ganz schreckliches passiert!"

„Was ist denn los, Chopper?", fragte Ruffy.

„Es ist Lysop", antwortete Chopper. „Ich weiß nicht was mit ihm los ist… Er sieht aus wie die Mutter von diesem Mädchen… Anissa. Ich glaube er ist auch krank geworden!"

„Was?"

Schneller als Anissa schauen konnte war Ruffy nach unten gelaufen und Chopper hinterher. Ohne wirklich zu überlegen was sie tat folgte sie den beiden. Immerhin wollte sie sowieso zu Chopper. Sie kam unter Deck an, wo die Piraten offenbar schliefen. Zumindest hingen hier Hängematten und in einer dieser Hängematten lag Lysop. Er sah wirklich genauso aus wie Assia.

„Es ist doch die Nordwindhexe!", rief Anissa.

„Was?" Ruffy drehte sich zu ihr um. „Was hast du gesagt? Wer ist das?"

„Die Nordwindhexe", wiederholte Anissa. „Assia hat mir von ihr erzählt. In der Nacht als sie krank geworden ist. Die Nordwindhexe soll hier auf der Insel leben. Sie will ewig leben, aber dafür muss sie die Lebensenergie von den Menschen stehlen. Und die Menschen von denen sie sich die Energie stiehlt werden krank und sterben irgendwann." Ihre Worte waren immer leiser geworden, bis sie sich schließlich selbst kaum mehr verstehen konnte. Ihre Augen brannten und sie spürte wie sich Tränen darin sammelten.

„Sie sterben?", fragte Ruffy und sein Blick verdüsterte sich als Anissa nickte. „Und das nur weil so eine Hexe unsterblich sein will?"

Ein kurzes Schweigen.

„Wo wohnt diese Hexe? Zeig es mir Anissa! Mit der fahr ich Schlitten! Sie soll die Finger von der Lebenskraft meines Kanoniers lassen!"

Ein paar Minuten stand er einfach nur da, mit mehr als nur düsterem Blick, während Chopper nach oben lief. Vielleicht um Lysop den Tee zu machen den er ihr auch für Assia gegeben hatte, das vermutete Anissa zumindest.

„Komm mit, Anissa", sagte Ruffy dann. „Du musst uns helfen."

„Ja", sagte Anissa. „Was braucht ihr denn?"

„Ich muss alles wissen was du über diese Nordwindhexe weißt." Eigentlich war sie der Meinung gewesen dass Ruffy noch ziemlich kindisch war und hatte sich gewundert warum jemand wie er ein Piratenschiff kommandierte. Aber jetzt sah sie warum. Er sah so ernst aus…

Oben auf Deck setzte er sich auf die Reling, während Anissa sich im Schneidersitz vor ihn setzte.

„Also, was weißt du über diese Hexe?", fragte er.

„Nicht viel", sagte Anissa. „Ich weiß, dass sie im alten Schloss wohnt aber das war es auch schon fast… Assia hat mir eine Geschichte erzählt, das hab ich ja schon gesagt. Und da heißt es, dass sie vor 400 Jahren hierhergekommen ist. Da hat sie unser ganzes Königshaus ausgelöscht und vielleicht noch ein paar Leute mehr. Und manchmal ist seitdem immer mal wieder jemand krank geworden und gestorben, aber meistens im Winter, deswegen haben immer alle gedacht dass das nur schlimme Erkältungen sind. Aber es kann ja sein dass da die Hexe auch ihre Finger mit im Spiel hatte, oder?"

„Bist du dir sicher dass diese Hexe schuld daran ist?" Nami war hinter Anissa aufgetaucht und schaute das Mädchen fragend an.

„Ja, das bin ich", sagte Anissa. „Assia hat nämlich gesagt, dass die Prinzessin, die die Nordwindhexe ins Dorf gebracht hat, eine junge Frau gehört hat, die ein Lied gesungen hat und den Schatten von einer alten Frau gesehen hat. Und die alte Frau war die Hexe gewesen und…"

„Und?"

„Naja… Vorgestern hab ich euch ja am Strand getroffen."

„Ja, daran erinnere ich mich", sagte Nami, „aber was hat das damit zu tun?"

„Da habe ich sie gesehen."

„Die Hexe?"

„Naja… zumindest ihren Schatten. Ich war drüben bei den Klippen gewesen als ich sie singen gehört habe. Und dann habe ich an den Klippen den Schatten gesehen. Ich bin weggelaufen als ich euch dann getroffen habe. Aber ich bin mir ganz sicher dass ich die Hexe gesehen habe. Ich wusste da nur noch nicht was ich genau gesehen habe…"

„Egal ob du die Hexe jetzt gesehen hast oder nicht", sagte Ruffy. „Ich glaube wir werden der alten Dame mal einen Besuch abstatten. Kannst du mir zeigen wo dieses Schloss ist?"

„Nicht direkt", sagte sie. „Ich muss wieder arbeiten gehen… Aber ich beeile mich, ja? Ich komme heute Abend oder heute Nachmittag wieder wenn ich fertig bin. Dann zeige ich euch den Weg."

„Du musst uns nur sagen wo es ist", sagte Ruffy, „dann finden wir auch schon alleine hin."

„Ja Ruffy, gerade du." Nami verdrehte die Augen. „Warten wir lieber bis Anissa wieder da ist und uns den Weg zeigen kann."

„Man muss durch den Wald und da kann man sich schnell verlaufen", sagte Anissa. „Außerdem kann es da gefährlich werden, da gibt es wilde Tiere. Ich kenne mich hier aus. Ihr seid schneller da wenn ich dabei bin." Sie schaute Ruffy an und wollte eigentlich sagen dass sie Chopper schnell das geben wollte weswegen sie hier war und wieder zur Insel zurück fahren wollte, aber diese Worte wollten ihr nicht über die Lippen. Sie wusste genau dass Lysop dieselbe Krankheit hatte wie ihre Mutter und dass das, was ihn gesund machen würde Assia ganz sicher auch wieder gesund machen würde. Und deswegen hatte sie diesen Entschluss schneller gefasst als sie normalerweise nachdachte, denn eigentlich hatte es schon von Anfang an festgestanden.

Wie oft hatte Assia gesagt Anissa hätte mehr Mut als Verstand. Das stimmte auch, auch wenn sie nicht immer mutig war. Es passierte dass sie Angst bekam und flüchtete, wie vorgestern als sie den Schatten gesehen hatte, aber wenn es wirklich darauf ankam, dann vergaß sie alle Angst – meistens immer dann wenn es klüger wäre die Angst nicht zu vergessen. Aber sie konnte nicht anders. Immerhin ging es hier um ihre Mutter!

„Aber wenn ich euch da hin bringe, dann will ich euch helfen", sagte sie.

„Spinnst du?", fragte Nami. „Da kann sonst was passieren. Du zeigst uns den Weg und gehst dann schön wieder heim."

„Nein, das werde ich nicht", sagte Anissa. „Meine Mama ist doch auch krank. Und ich will ihr helfen."

„Ich denke das geht in Ordnung", sagte Ruffy und Anissa konnte so schnell gar nicht gucken wie Nami ihm eine Kopfnuss verpasst hatte.

„Du spinnst doch", sagte Nami. „Anissa ist noch ein kleines Kind, die können wir nicht mitnehmen. Du kannst uns auch sagen wo dieses Schloss ist. Wir finden dann schon alleine hin."

„Aber es geht um meine Mama!", rief Anissa.

„Vergiss es."

„Und außerdem kommt ihr alleine sowieso nicht da hin. Ihr braucht jemanden der sich auskennt. Ihr müsst durch den Wald und da ist ein riesiger Sumpf. Da findet ihr alleine nicht durch."

„Trotzdem bleibst du draußen, wenn wir zur Hexe gehen", sagte Nami.

Verdammt. Kaum wollte man etwas, dann traf man auf den offenbar einzigen Mensch auf diesem Schiff der Verantwortungsgefühl besaß. Nami war fast so schlimm wie Nika… Die wollte ihr auch immer alles verbieten wenn sie irgendetwas tun wollte. Aber trotzdem nickte sie.  
„Okay", sagte sie, aber heimlich hatte sie die Finger hinter dem Rücken gekreuzt. Natürlich so, dass Nami es nicht merkte. Denn wenn man ein Versprechen mit gekreuzten Fingern gab, dann musste man es nicht unbedingt halten, das war eines der Dinge die Anissa von den Dorfkindern gelernt hatte. Dann stand sie wieder auf.

„Ich brauche nicht besonders lange", sagte sie als sie wieder zu der Stelle ging an der sie das Boot festgemacht hatte. Sie drehte sich noch einmal um und drückte Nami die Dose mit den Keksen in die Hand. „Hier, kannst du die Chopper geben? Die hat meine Schwester gemacht, weil er Mama geholfen hat."

Nami nickte und Anissa griff nach der Hand die Ruffy ihr hinhielt um sie wieder zu dem Boot hinunter zu lassen. Als sie das Boot wieder zurück zum Hafen ruderte um den Jungen ihr Schiff wieder zu bringen feilte sie an dem Plan sich mit den Piraten in das Schloss zu schmuggeln. Denn sie wollte nicht dass die alles alleine machten. Es ging hier genauso um sie wie um die Piraten. Immerhin war auch ihre Mutter betroffen und Anissa würde ganz bestimmt nicht da sitzen und untätig zuschauen wie sie alles alleine machten. Assia hatte schon so viel für sie gemacht… Sie war es ihr einfach schuldig ihr zu helfen. So einfach war das. Und als sie durch das Gartentor wieder zum Haus der Treants ging um endlich mit ihrer Arbeit anzufangen, die höchstwahrscheinlich schon auf sie wartete.

Zum Glück war Mirania heute den ganzen Tag nicht zuhause, genauso wie Mr. T. Mr. T. war wieder zur Marinebasis zurückgegangen und Mirania war irgendwo zu Besuch und würde erst spät in der Nacht oder vielleicht sogar erst morgen früh wieder nach Hause kommen, weshalb es ein leichtes sein würde später wieder runter zum Strand zu gehen und dann den Piraten den Weg zum Schloss zu zeigen. Sie musste nur noch schauen dass Nika nichts davon mitbekam und dass sie später nicht zurückgelassen werden würde.

„Keine Angst Assia", sagte sie, als sie an der Scheune vorbei ging. „Ich werde dich wieder gesund machen."


	8. Zum Schloss der Hexe

**Kapitel 8 – Zum Schloss der Hexe**

_Der Weg zum Ziel beginnt an dem Tag, an dem du die volle Verantwortung für dein Tun übernimmst._

_-Dante Alighieri_

„Ich bin wieder da!"

Die Piraten saßen am Strand, als Anissa ein paar Stunden später nach getaner Arbeit wieder zurückkam. Sie hatte sich ihren Plan bereits zurechtgelegt und der war einfach perfekt. Die mussten schon früher aufstehen wenn sie sie davon abhalten wollten Assia zu helfen. Aber sie ließ sich nichts anmerken. Das war einer der Vorteile wenn man sein ganzes Leben lang als Dienerin gearbeitet hatte. Man lernte seine Meinung zurückzuhalten und so zu tun als wäre man mit allem einverstanden was andere beschlossen. Und nun musste sie nur noch darauf vertrauen dass sie ihr glaubten dass sie alleine vor dem Schloss warten würde bis sie zurückkamen. Sie hatte keine Angst in das Schloss zu gehen. Jedes Kind im Dorf war schon einmal als Mutprobe in die Altstadt gegangen und viele hatten sich auch in das Schloss getraut, auch wenn die meisten Erwachsenen behaupteten dass es dort spukte. Das hatten sie ihnen sowieso nie geglaubt. Schlösser in denen es spukte waren nichts anderes als Gruselgeschichten die sich Erwachsene ausdachten um Kleinkinder von irgendwelchen Abenteuern abzuhalten. Niemand der sich alleine aus Mamas Haus hinaus traute hatte mehr Angst vor Gespenstern. Mit solchen Geschichten konnte man keinen aus der Altstadt fern halten. Und außerdem war jeder, der dort hinein gegangen war, wieder hinaus gekommen. Allein deshalb glaubte doch niemand diese Spukgeschichten.

Auch jetzt, da sie wusste dass dort die Nordwindhexe lebte, hatte Anissa keine Angst. Ganz im Gegenteil, sie wollte mehr denn je in dieses Schloss. Zuerst hatte sie es nur getan weil die älteren Jungen immer gesagt hatten dass Mädchen Angsthasen waren, jetzt tat sie es für Assia. Und das war ein sehr viel besserer Grund.

„Wo ist denn Chopper?", fragte sie und schaute sich am Strand um. Hier standen nur Ruffy, Nami, Zorro, Sanji und Robin. Von dem kleinen Rentier war nichts zu sehen.

„Der bleibt auf dem Schiff und passt auf Lysop auf", antwortete Ruffy. Stimmt, das war auch logisch. Immerhin wusste ja keiner was das genau für eine Krankheit war und deswegen konnte auch niemand voraussehen was vielleicht noch passieren konnte. Assia ließen sie auch nicht alleine, zumindest nicht lange. Im Haus von Mr. T. war das anders als auf einem Piratenschiff. Die Piraten machten hier nur eine Pause, so lange bis sich ihr Lock Port wieder aufgeladen hatte, aber sie mussten bei Mr. T alle arbeiten. Und der konnte ungemütlich werden wenn sie nicht alles zufriedenstellend erledigten. Deswegen mussten sie Assia manchmal einfach sich selbst überlassen, aber trotzdem schauten sie allerspätestens alle halbe Stunde nach ob sich irgendetwas bei ihr getan hatte.

„Alles klar", sagte sie. „Aber ihr kommt alle mit, ja? Dann kommt mit, ich zeig euch den Weg. Aber passt auf wo ihr hin tretet. Hier sieht es zwar nicht gefährlich aus aber man weiß nie was hier noch alles ist."

Sie wandte sich zum gehen, ohne darauf zu achten ob die anderen ihr folgten. Sie vertraute einfach darauf – wieso auch nicht? Immerhin war das jetzt die einzige Gelegenheit zum Schloss der Hexe zu finden.

„Wir müssen eigentlich nur geradeaus", erklärte sie, als sie die Piraten ein Stück am Dorf vorbei führte. Sie wollte mit ihnen nicht mitten durch das Dorf gehen. Die Leute die hier lebten waren zwar Fremden gegenüber aufgeschlossen, aber trotzdem sahen sie es nicht gerne wenn eines ihrer Kinder mit Fremden unterwegs war. Und noch weniger mochten sie es wenn man ihnen Dinge zeigte, die etwas mit der Geschichte ihrer Insel zu tun hatte. In dieser Hinsicht waren die Menschen aus Jewel Creek sehr eigen. Egal wie sehr sie Besucher mochten, sie versuchten die Vergangenheit ihrer Insel nicht jedem zugänglich zu machen. Sie sagten immer dass viele Dorfgemeinschaften noch ihre kleinen Geheimnisse hatten und die wollten sie sich auch behalten. Und wenn man bedachte wie schwer die Altstadt zu erreichen war, dann war es auch nicht verwunderlich dass dort sowieso niemand hinkam. Ganz davon abgesehen konnte man sich ja sowieso nie sicher sein, wenn man seine Kinder mit Fremden sah – immerhin waren Fremde nicht umsonst Fremde und man wusste nie was sie im Sinn hatten. Aber Anissa glaubte nicht dass diese Fremden ihr etwas Schlimmes wollten. Immerhin wollte sie ihnen helfen und sie waren bisher wirklich nett zu ihr gewesen. Sie hatten ihr etwas zu essen gegeben als sie Hunger gehabt hatte und sie hatten von sich aus vorgeschlagen dass sie versuchten ihrer Mutter zu helfen. „Es wird nur ein kleines bisschen steil nachher… Und ziemlich feucht, da müsst ihr gut aufpassen wo ihr hin tretet. Aber ich kenne einen ziemlich sicheren Weg, den sind wir immer gegangen. Das ist eine Abkürzung, wenn man die nicht kennt, dann muss man einmal um die halbe Insel herum laufen und dann ist man mehr als den ganzen Tag unterwegs. Bis ihr dann da wärt, wär die Hexe wahrscheinlich schon lange wieder weg."

Wobei es wahrscheinlich war dass die Hexe nicht da war. Immerhin konnte sie ja nicht immer in ihrem Schloss sitzen und vorgestern war sie ja auch am Strand gewesen. Ein unangenehmer Gedanke beschlich Anissa. Vielleicht war sie ja schon wieder unterwegs um sich ein neues Opfer zu suchen? Bei diesem Gedanken schauderte es sie. Nein, an sowas wollte sie nicht denken.

„Hier durch den Wald müssen wir ganz durch", redete sie weiter. „Hier muss man vorsichtig sein. Es gibt wilde Hunde hier. Man kann sie jagen, aber sie sind ziemlich gefährlich und wir werden sie einfach nicht los. Manchmal passiert es dass sie Menschen angreifen." Sie redete heute ziemlich viel, seit sie los gegangen waren hatte sie kaum eine Minute den Mund gehalten. War sie etwa nervös? Es fühlte sich nicht so an. Vielleicht ein bisschen weniger entspannt als ihre Begleitung, denn die Piraten machten nicht den Anschein als würden sie Angst haben oder nervös sein. Ein wenig bewunderte sie diese Leute. Je näher sie der Altstadt kam umso mehr merkte sie dass sie tatsächlich ein wenig nervös wurde. Immerhin hatte Assia ihr von der Nordwindhexe erzählt. Und was sie ihr erzählt hatte, das hatte sich nicht lustig angehört. Aber sie schluckte die Nervosität hinunter. Die Piraten sahen aus als würden sie einen ganz normalen Sonntagsspaziergang machen. Wenn sie jetzt Angst bekam, dann würde sie wohl wahrscheinlich wirklich nicht mitkommen und das wollte sie unter keinen Umständen. Außerdem schien es heute ruhig zu sein. Normalerweise mussten sich die Kinder die hier spielten immer vor den wilden Hunden in Acht nehmen und nicht nur einmal hatten die Hunde eine Kindergruppe auf die Bäume gejagt. Doch heute begegneten sie keinem von ihnen.

„Hier fängt jetzt gleich der Sumpf an", warnte sie die anderen als sie merkte wie der Boden unter ihren Füßen langsam weicher wurde. „Passt auf wo ihr hin tretet. Hier können ziemlich schnell Unfälle passieren. Letztes Jahr ist hier ein Mann ertrunken. Er wollte jagen gehen und hat sich von einem Reh in den Sumpf locken lassen… Er hat nicht richtig aufgepasst. Er sah ziemlich schlimm aus als sie ihn raus gezogen haben. Wenn man da nämlich mal einmal drin ist, dann kommt man so schnell nicht mehr raus."

„Ach, da wird schon nichts passieren", sagte Ruffy, der mit großen, entschlossenen Schritten an Anissas Seite ging. Sie mochte ihn. Er schien nicht so zu sein wie alle anderen Erwachsenen viel mehr schien er mit den Kindern in ihrem Dorf auf einer Wellenlänge zu sein. Auch wenn sie ihm das jetzt nicht so unbedingt glauben konnte.

„Hier rüber", sagte sie und winkte die Strohhüte zu sich. Der Weg durch den Sumpf war tatsächlich ziemlich schwer zu finden. Auch wenn man wusste wo er war musste man höllisch aufpassen, denn er war ziemlich zugewuchert und nicht nur einmal musste man über ein Stück Wasser springen wenn man nicht nass werden wollte. Aber Anissa war diesen Weg mit den anderen Dorfkindern schon oft genug gegangen, von daher fand sie den trockenen Weg durch den Sumpf ohne Probleme. Nur war es für sie einfacher als für die anderen – Kunststück, immerhin war sie einen guten halben Meter kleiner als die kleinsten der Strohhutpiraten und somit konnte sie sich durch Lücken schlängeln, die für die Piraten wesentlich schwerer zu erreichen war. Hinter sich konnte sie die Piraten fluchen hören.

„Wir sind gleich da. Vorsicht, dahinter wird es gleich stei…. Aaah!"

Einen Moment nur hatte Anissa nicht aufgepasst, da war sie auch schon aus dem Sumpf hinaus gekommen ohne es zu bemerken und mit dem nächsten Schritt hatte sie den Boden unter den Füßen verloren. Das Mädchen konnte nichts tun als zu versuchen ihren Halt wieder zu finden, doch egal wie sehr sie mit den Armen ruderte, sie konnte das Gleichgewicht nicht wieder finden und stürzte.

„Hab dich!"

Diesen fröhlichen Ruf hörte sie, noch bevor sie den Arm spürte, der sich um ihre Taille gewickelt hatte… Moment! Gewickelt hatte? Mit großen Augen starrte Anissa auf den Arm, der sich tatsächlich zweimal um ihre Taille gewickelt hatte, an der sie einen kurzen Moment in der Luft hing, bevor sie jemand mit Schwung wieder nach oben zog. Noch im Flug drehte sie sich um die eigene Achse, bevor sich der Arm löste und zwei Hände sie auffingen.

„Schieß nicht ständig übers Ziel hinaus, Ruffy", hörte sie Namis Stimme vorwurfsvoll sagen, gefolgt von einem „Tut mir Leid… alles okay bei dir?", das sie Ruffy zuordnen konnte. Anissa schaute nach unten und sah Nico Robin, die sie offenbar aufgefangen hatte und wieder auf den Boden stellte.

„Ähm… ja. Alles in Ordnung", sagte Anissa und nickte. Das war doch dasselbe wie heute Morgen, als er seinen Arm so weit gedehnt hatte dass er sie auf das Schiff hatte heben können. „Das warst du Ruffy, oder? Wie hast du das denn gemacht?"

„Ich hab doch gesagt, ich bin ein Gummimensch." Ruffy lachte und Anissas Augen wurden noch ein Stückchen größer. Er hatte ihr, als sie sich das erste Mal gesehen hatten, zwar gezeigt dass er sich dehnen konnte, aber so viel…

„Danke."

„Kein Problem. Du musst uns ja noch sagen wo lang wir gehen müssen."

„Ganz einfach", sagte sie und deutete den Hang hinunter. Es war derselbe Hang über den Prinzessin Amira auch die Nordwindhexe gebracht hatte, noch immer so steil wie vor 400 Jahren und auch nicht wirklich niedriger. „Da vorne, seht ihr die Ruinen? Das ist die Altstadt."

„Altstadt" war vielleicht ein wenig zu viel gesagt. Heute war ihre Heimat schon sehr gewachsen aber noch immer war es nicht mehr als ein Dorf und so bestand diese Altstadt aus vielleicht 30 Häusern, die man allerdings nicht mehr ganz als Häuser identifizieren konnte.

„Wunderschön."

„Findest du, Robin?", fragte Anissa. „Ich finde eher es sieht ungemütlich aus. Ich bin nicht gerne hier."

Denn auch wenn sie die Spukgeschichten nicht glaubte… ein wenig flau war ihr hier doch auch immer. Vielleicht hatten die Jungen doch recht gehabt? Dass Mädchen einfach Angsthasen waren? Sie schüttelte den Kopf. Nein, das war bestimmt keine Angst. Wahrscheinlich lag es daran dass Ruffs sie eben aufgefangen hatte… Da konnte einem doch noch ein bisschen flau im Bauch sein.

„Robin ist Archäologin, die muss diese Steinhaufen hierschön finden", sagte Zorro.

Na wenn sie wollte, dann sollte sie. Anissa musste ja nicht jeden verstehen und jetzt hatten sie ja auch etwas anderes vor.

„Auf jeden Fall müssen wir durch die Altstadt durch. Und danach noch ein Stück weiter. Das Schloss steht fast ganz hinten am Meer."

„Na dann los!"

Ruffy ging mit entschlossenen Schritten voran und Anissa musste sich beeilen damit er nicht plötzlich verschwunden war.

„Seht ihr? Da vorne ist es!"

Als sie am anderen Ende des Dorfes angekommen waren konnte man das Schloss endlich sehen. Es war groß, aber nicht allzu groß, klein genug dass man es wegen des abschüssigen Weges erst nach einer ganzen Weile sah. Es gab sicher noch viele viel größere Schlösser, aber trotzdem wusste Anissa dass allein in die Eingangshalle ein ganzes Haus passen würde.

„Sieht nicht so aus als wäre jemand zuhause", stellte Ruffy fest.

„Idiot. Ich glaube der Hexe kommt es ganz gelegen wenn niemand bemerkt dass sie hier lebt", entgegnete Nami.

„Aber dafür ist die Tür offen", sagte Anissa. „Kommt mit. Den Hebel bekomme ich locker auf."

„Was?" fragte Nami. „Du warst schon mal hier?"

Anissa drehte sich nicht um, während sie zu der Tür ging. „Na klar", sagte sie. „Jeder war schon mal hier. Das ist eine Mutprobe. Jeder der mit den großen Jungs mitspielen will, der muss hier in das Schloss gehen und irgendwas mitbringen. Sie nehmen immer jeden mit, der sich das traut, deswegen sind wir alle schon mal hier gewesen. Aber die Hexe haben wir noch nie gesehen."

„Vielleicht hat sie ja Winterschlaf gehalten?"

War irgendwie klar dass diese Frage von Ruffy kam.

„Witzig…" Nami folgte Anissa, die bereits den Hebel aufgezogen hatte. Zwar war der Hebel innen, aber sie wusste genau dass die Tür an einer Stelle, nicht weit unter dem Hebel. Schon kaputt war. Das Loch war nicht groß, aber ein dünner Kinderarm passte locker hindurch und da die Altstadt für die Kinder eher ein Abenteuer war als ein Ort den man meiden sollte war er schon die ganzen 400 Jahre fast immer benutzt worden. Von daher war er nicht eingerostet, so wie alle anderen Türriegel hier, die nicht mehr gebraucht worden waren seit die Bewohner von Jewel Creek dieses Dorf vor 400 Jahren verlassen hatten. Mit einem lauten Quietschen schwang die Tür auf und Anissa und die Strohhutpiraten schauten in die düstere Eingangshalle des Schlosses.

„Ist ja auch egal", sagte Ruffy. „Wir gehen die Alte jetzt mal besuchen."


	9. Lysop in Gefahr

**Kapitel 9 – Lysop in Gefahr**

_Es ist sinnlos zu sagen „Wir tun unser Bestes." Es muss dir gelingen das zu tun, was erforderlich ist._

_-Sir Winston Churchill_

„Das war wohl nichts", sagte Nami, als sie den Wald wieder verließen.

„Schade… Ich hätte die alte Lady gerne in die Finger bekommen." Ruffy sah tatsächlich enttäuscht aus. Anissa wusste nicht ob sie enttäuscht sein sollte oder nicht. Einerseits war sie es schon, weil sie die Hexe nicht gefunden hatten und diese Hexe war die einzige Möglichkeit die sie sah ihre Mutter wieder gesund zu machen. Aber andererseits war sie auch ganz froh gewesen dass sie sie nicht gefunden hatten. Sie war den Piraten in einem sicheren Abstand in das Schloss gefolgt. Keiner hatte bemerkt dass sie mit rein gekommen war, denn sie war auch schon wieder vor den anderen draußen gewesen und hatte so getan als hätte sie bereits die ganze Zeit gewartet. Sie war sich nicht sicher ob sie dieser Hexe wirklich begegnen wollte. Immerhin erinnerte sie sich noch zu gut an ihre letzte Begegnung mit ihr und sie wusste genau welche Angst ihr nur der Schatten gemacht hatte. Und die Vorstellung dass sie dieser Hexe Auge in Auge gegenüber stehen würde… Sie entschied sich dafür dass sie vielleicht doch eher froh war dass sie die Hexe nicht gefunden hatten.

Schon seit dem ganzen Rückweg hielt sie sich an Robins Hand fest. Die Archäologin hatte ihr den Hang hinauf geholfen und da hatte sie die Hand einfach nicht mehr losgelassen, aber das schien Robin auch nichts auszumachen. Von daher sprach doch nichts dagegen. Außerdem mochte sie Robin irgendwie. Bei ihr fühlte sie sich fast so wohl wie bei Assia und sogar noch ein bisschen mehr als bei Nika.

„Meint ihr wir finden sie noch?", fragte Anissa.

„Wenn es sie überhaupt gibt."

„Natürlich gibt es sie, Nami!", rief Anissa. „Assia hat es mir doch erzählt! Sie lügt nie."

„Das glaube ich dir ja", lenkte Nami ein. „Aber Assia hat die Nordwindhexe doch nicht gesehen bevor sie krank geworden ist und da sieht man manchmal die merkwürdigsten Dinge, weißt du? Und sie kann doch nicht genau wissen wieso der König damals gestorben ist. Sie war doch nicht dabei. Vielleicht hat sie sie erzählt bekommen und derjenige der sie ihr erzählt hat, hat geschworen dass sie wahr ist?"

„Hm." Mehr erwiderte Anissa nicht mehr darauf. Sie hatte die Hexe doch auch gesehen und den Gesang gehört. So etwas bildete sie sich doch nicht ein!

„Hey Leute, kommt euch an dem Schiff nicht auch irgendwas komisch vor?", fragte plötzlich Ruffy und da spürte sie schon wieder seinen Arm im Rücken. Erschrocken klammerte sie sich an Robin fest damit sie nicht hinunter fiel, als sie zum zweiten Mal an diesem Abend den Boden unter den Füßen verlor. Sie sah wie sich Ruffys anderer Arm bis zum Schiff dehnte, während sie fast schon über das Wasser flogen.

Unsanft landeten sie auf dem Deck. Anissa war die erste die sich aufrappelte.

„Chopper!", rief sie erschrocken. „Was ist mit dir passiert?"

Das kleine Rentier lag regungslos auf dem Deck. Anissa kniete sich neben ihn und schüttelte ihn. „Chopper, du kannst doch jetzt nicht schlafen! Die anderen haben doch gesagt dass du auf Lysop aufpasst! Hey, Chopper! Wach auf!"

Langsam kam Leben in das Rentier. Erst zuckte er nur ein bisschen, dann gingen langsam seine Augen auf. Einen Moment sah er Anissa und die Piraten an, dann sprang er auf.

„Oh neiiiin!"

„Was ist denn Chopper?" Ruffy war an den Schiffsarzt heran getreten, der begann auf dem Deck auf und ab zu laufen als würde er irgendetwas suchen. „Hat er was verloren?"

„Wo ist er nur, wo ist er nur, wo ist er nur?"

„Wo ist wer?", wollte Nami wissen.

Chopper blieb stehen. „Lysop!"

„Lysop?"

„Ja…" Chopper ließ sich auf das Deck fallen. „Sie müssen ihn mitgenommen haben!"

„Wer?"

„Die Marine."

„WAS?"

„Oh nein…", flüsterte Anissa. „Mr. T. hat euch gefunden…"

„Mr. T.?", fragte Ruffy. „So hat dieses Mädchen bei dir zu Hause doch deinen Besitzer genannt, oder? Hast du nicht gesagt der ist bei der Marine?"

Anissa nickte. „Ja… Es ist Konteradmiral Treant von der Marine."

„Na warte, den knöpfe ich mir vor!" Anissa rutschte ein Stückchen von ihm weg. Ruffy war plötzlich so anders… So hatte sie ihn nicht kennen gelernt. Er war doch die ganze Zeit so nett und lustig gewesen… Sie hatte sich schon überlegt ob er sich überhaupt erwachsen benehmen konnte, denn auch als er gesagt hatte dass sie zur Nordwindhexe gehen würden, hatte er eher ausgesehen als würde er es als Spiel, als Abenteuer sehen, genauso wie die anderen Kinder im Dorf. Aber ganz offensichtlich konnte er auch anders. Er schäumte vor Wut, das sah man und er schien plötzlich so ernst. Und wenn Anissa ehrlich war, dann machte er ihr so ein wenig Angst…

„Halt Ruffy!" Namis Kommandostimme ließ den Kapitän in der Bewegung erstarren. „Du kannst doch nicht einfach zu diesem Mr. T. spazieren. Du weißt doch nicht mal ob Lysop bei ihm ist und wenn du da auftauchst, dann bringst du ihn und Anissa in Gefahr!"

„Anissa?" Er schien verwundert.

„Ganz genau du Schlaukopf. Er weiß doch bestimmt dass Anissa gerne an den Strand geht. Wer soll uns sonst verraten haben wo Lysop sein könnte? Manchmal bist du echt so blöd… Ich weiß nicht was ihr mit Anissas „Besitzer" meint aber ich glaube nicht dass es für sie besonders lustig sein wird wenn er erfährt dass sie zu Piraten geht."

Da hatte sie allerdings Recht. Während Nami gesprochen hatte war Anissa aufgestanden und hatte, mit der Zielsicherheit eines Kindes das nach der Hand der Mutter griff, wieder Robins Hand genommen. Mr. T. würde fuchsteufelswild werden wenn er das erfahren würde und sie wollte nicht wissen was dann auf sie zukommen würde. Es war eins der allerersten Dinge die sie von ihm gehört hatte. „_Wenn irgendwann einmal ein Pirat auftaucht muss er sofort gemeldet werden. Verbrüderung und auch der bloße Kontakt mit Piraten ist Hochverrat an der Weltregierung." _Einen Moment war es als würde eine Schlinge um den Hals ihr die Luft abschnüren.

_Bitte Nami… Lass ihn nicht gehen…_

„Ich lass Lysop nicht im Stich!" Ruffy wollte gerade losgehen aber da lag er, von Namis Faust getroffen, schneller auf dem Deck als irgendjemand sehen konnte.

„Sag mal spinnst du?", brüllte sie. „Wir müssen erst einmal einen Plan machen. Lysop geht es zwar nicht gut, aber auf ihn ist kein Berry Kopfgeld ausgesetzt. Die sind hinter dir, Robin und Zorro her. Wenn sie auf dem Schiff waren, dann haben sie unsere Flagge gesehen. Ich wette sie tun ihm nichts wenn sie die Möglichkeit haben dich damit zu erwischen. Aber wie haben sie ihn nur erwischt?"

„Er hat kaum Luft bekommen", sagte Chopper. „Unten war es zu stickig. Deswegen habe ich ihn kurz mit hierher nach oben genommen, damit er ein paar Minuten an die frische Luft kommt. Aber da war hier überall Marine…" Chopper stockte, bevor er weiter redete. „Sie haben gesagt „Das Haustier brauchen wir nicht" und dann kann ich mich an nichts mehr erinnern… Ich bin kein Haustier!"

„Das wissen wir doch, Chopper", sagte Nami zu dem Rentier. „Aber jetzt können wir es auch nicht ändern. Wir müssen erst mal schauen ob wir etwas heraus finden."

„Ich kann euch helfen", sagte Anissa. Die Piraten schauten sie an. „Das ist gar kein Problem", sagte sie. „Ich wohne doch genau da, wo die von der Marine sind. Lysop muss doch auch was essen. Und wenn er da ist, dann reden bestimmt alle davon dass sie hoffen dass sie ihm nichts zu essen bringen müssen. Und ansonsten… Vielleicht erwähnt ihn heute Abend ja jemand. Dann kann ich bestimmt fragen ob der Pirat noch da ist. Ich kann sagen dass ich Angst habe wenn so jemand in der Nähe ist…"

„Keine schlechte Idee", sagte Nami. Nur Ruffy schien noch immer nicht begeistert darüber. Er wäre wohl lieber jetzt sofort losgezogen und hätte ihn eigenhändig da raus geholt. „Es wäre wirklich toll wenn du da etwas herausfinden kannst."

„Ist doch klar dass ich euch helfe", sagte Anissa. „Ihr habt doch auch so viel für mich gemacht. Irgendwie muss ich doch Danke sagen."

„Damit wären wir wohl quitt", sagte Nami. Anissa nickte. Sie mochte es nicht gerne jemandem etwas schuldig zu sein. Sie wusste dass sie auf sich alleine gestellt war. Zwar hatte sie Assia und Nika, die ihr ein wenig halfen, aber trotz den beiden war sie alleine. Und deswegen wollte sie alles alleine schaffen – aber die Piraten hatten ihr geholfen. Natürlich half sie ihnen jetzt auch. Es war ja nicht einmal besonders viel Arbeit.

„Dann geh ich gleich zurück", sagte Anissa. „Ich sag euch sofort Bescheid wenn ich was weiß. Ich bin oft drüben in der Basis, da sind haufenweise Marineleute, auch welche, die nicht so einen hohen Rang haben. Die reden gerne."

Und außerdem war die Küche, in der sich Anissa ja am häufigsten aufhielt, der Hauptumschlagsplatz für Neuigkeiten. Sobald irgendetwas passierte, die Bediensteten wussten es als allererstes. Man konnte ja nichts anderes tun als zu tratschen, wenn man sein halbes Leben in der Küche verbrachte.

_~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~_

Als sie nach Hause kam wurde Anissa schon erwartet.

„Da bist du ja", flüsterte Nika, als sie Anissa umarmte. „Ich hatte schon Angst sie finden dich am Strand."

„Wieso denn das?", fragte Anissa. „Sie wissen doch dass ich gerne…"

„Psst." Nika schaute sich um, als wollte sie wissen ob die Luft rein war. „Kein Wort vom Strand. Vor allem nicht wenn jemand da ist. Und wenn dich jemand fragt, dann sagst du, dass du die letzten Tage nicht am Strand warst. Du hast im Wald gespielt, okay?"

Anissa verstand nicht was Nika damit sagen wollte, aber ihre Schwester schien es ihr auch nicht sagen zu wollen. Sie war wieder zum Herd gegangen und schien vollauf damit beschäftigt Essen zu machen. Anissa, die wieder auf ihrem Stammplatz saß, beobachtete sie, wie sie eine Schüssel mit Resten füllte. Nicht mit Müll, wie sie es sonst immer tat, sondern mit Happen, die beim Kochen abgefallen waren, die man aber wunderbar essen konnte.

„Wozu machst du das denn? Für wen ist das? Das werfen wir doch nicht weg. Ist das für irgendjemanden von der Marine? Wenn die hier essen sind sie doch hier unten und holen sich selbst was. Und die, denen wir es bringen die essen doch nicht sowas…" Wieder schaute Nika sich um, dass sie auch ja keiner belauschte.

„Sag mal, diese Piraten, die du getroffen hast", sagte sie.

„Die Strohhüte?"

„Ja, genau die. Du weißt doch dass auf diesen Kapitän ein Kopfgeld ausgesetzt ist und auf einen von den anderen neuerdings auch."

Anissa nickte. „Ja, aber ich weiß nicht warum. Ich finde sie nett und ich glaube wir sind sogar sowas wie..."

„Es geht nicht darum ob du sie nett findest oder nicht", fuhr Nika fort. „Sie haben das Schiff gefunden. Es ankert in einer Bucht. Mr. T. und ein paar von der Marine waren heute da gewesen, aber da waren die Piraten nicht auffindbar gewesen. Sie haben nur einen gefunden… er war offenbar krank und wurde deswegen auf dem Schiff zurückgelassen. Aber sie wissen dass Piraten hier sind und wenn sie erfahren dass du mit ihnen zu schaffen hast, dann bist du dran, also halt dich von ihnen fern."

„Warte!", rief Anissa. „Das war doch Lysop, den sie auf dem Schiff gelassen haben. Aber er ist nicht mehr da! Wir haben ihn gesucht, aber Chopper hat gesagt dass die Marine…"

„Still jetzt!"

Anissa schloss den Mund. Sie war es nicht gewöhnt dass Nika sie so anfauchte und da ließ sie es lieber nicht darauf ankommen. Still saß sie auf ihrem Tisch, bis Nika ihr die Schüssel mit dem Essen in die Hand drückte.

„Bring das in die Basis. In die Zellen, im Keller. Ich hab ein bisschen von der Medizin hinein getan, die wir vom Rentier bekommen haben."

Noch bevor Anissa etwas sagen konnte hatte Nika sie zur Tür hinaus geschoben. Einen Moment lang stand sie verwirrt da, dann zuckte sie allerdings die Schultern und ging nach oben. Es kam nicht oft vor, dass sie etwas zu essen zu den Gefängniszellen bringen konnte. Die meisten Gefangenen bekamen kein Essen – und wenn sie doch welches bekamen, dann bekamen sie nicht Assias Medikamente!

Der Weg zu der Marinebasis war nicht weit. Sie war nur wenige Meter hinter dem Haus in dem die Familie Treant lebte, nicht nur damit Mirania ihren Vater so oft besuchen konnte wie sie wollte sondern auch weil die Bediensteten hier auch genauso in der Marinebasis arbeiteten. Aber egal wie oft Anissa dort hin ging und egal wie oft dort Gefangene waren – es widerstrebte ihr die Schüssel dorthin zu bringen. Einen Moment lang hatte sie überlegt ob sie nicht das Gefängnis Gefängnis sein lassen und das Essen zu Assia bringen sollte, aber dann entschied sie sich doch dagegen. Sie vertraute Nika in dieser Hinsicht. Wenn sie den Tee dort hinein gemischt hatte, dann hatte das ganz bestimmt auch irgendeinen näheren Sinn.

Als sie sich den Zellen näherte stellte sie fest, dass dort ein Gefreiter stand, ein junger Mann, vielleicht gerade mal zwanzig. Anissa kannte ihn. Sie traf ihn ständig wenn sie hier war.

„Gefreiter Lou", sagte sie, als sie sich dem Mann näherte. „Was machen Sie denn hier?"

„Sie an, Anissa", sagte Gefreiter Lou und lächelte das Mädchen an. „Haben sie dich abkommandiert den Gefangenen zu versorgen?"

„Den Gefangenen? Welchen Gefangenen?"

Der Gefreite schien überrascht.

„Hast du davon nichts mitbekommen? Wir haben ein Piratenschiff entdeckt, das offenbar hier ankert."

„Nein, ich hab nichts mitbekommen", sagte Anissa. „Ich hatte heute Mittag frei… Ich war… im Wald." Fast hätte sie gesagt sie wäre am Strand gewesen, aber da hatte sie sich gerade noch rechtzeitig an Nikas Warnung erinnert. „Was ist das denn für ein Gefangener?"

Eine böse Vorahnung begann in ihr aufzukeimen, denn auch wenn die meisten Marineleute sie für nicht gerade sehr schlau und ziemlich naiv hielten war sie auch nicht dumm. Auch wenn sie hoffte mit ihrer Vermutung falsch zu liegen.

„Die Piraten waren nicht auf ihrem Schiff gewesen. Leider, denn das ist ein Fang, glaub mir! Du kennst doch die Steckbriefe, die immer rauskommen. Und auf ein paar von diesen Piraten ist ein riesiges Kopfgeld ausgesetzt. Das ist nämlich die Strohhutpiratenbande. Ich hab gehört was die in Alabaster gemacht haben. Einer von ihnen hat Jazz Boner erledigt, den gefährlichsten Kopfgeldjäger im ganzen West Blue. Und der Kapitän von denen ist auch übel. Der ist noch nicht lange im Geschäft, aber auf ihn sind hundert Millionen Berry ausgesetzt. Also an deiner Stelle würde ich die nächste Zeit nicht mehr alleine raus spielen gehen. Wir haben die Leute im Dorf schon gewarnt dass sie aufpassen sollen wenn jemand Fremdes kommt. Der Einzige den wir erwischt haben ist ein ziemlich kleiner Fisch. Kein Kopfgeld. Vielleicht ein Neuling in der Mannschaft oder so."

„Ihr habt einen von den Strohhutpiraten? Hier? Wie kommen so gefährliche Piraten hierher?"

Lou nickte.

„Eigentlich sollte er hingerichtet werden. Aber der Konteradmiral will mit ihm die anderen Strohhüte aus ihren Löchern locken. Mehr kann man mit dem Krüppel sowieso nicht anfangen. Der kann sich ja nicht mal bewegen. Er wollte ihn leben lassen, damit er ihn noch befragen kann wenn er aufwacht." Er überlegte kurz. „Falls er aufwacht. Wenn du mich fragst, der macht es nicht mehr lang. Aber einen Versuch ist es wert. Vielleicht bekommen wir ja die eine oder andere Info aus ihm raus bevor er ins Gras beißt."

Jetzt war es ganz klar und Anissa wusste, was sie in dem Raum erwarten würde.

„Aber du sollst ihn ja füttern oder so", sagte Lou dann und trat beiseite. „Ich mach dir auf und komm mit rein. Nicht dass er nur den Schwächling spielt und dich angreift, Kleine."

Er wuschelte mit der Hand durch Anissas Haar als er sich umdrehte um das Gatter aufzuschließen. Es bestand aus stabilen Eisenstäben. Der Raum war dunkel und eng. Es war ein ungemütlicher Ort und Anissa mochte es gar nicht hier zu sein. Da es im ganzen Kellerflur ein wenig düster war dauerte es auch nicht lange bis sich ihre Augen an die Dunkelheit gewöhnt hatten und sie genauer erkennen konnte was hier war.

Der Krug mit Wasser war nicht immer hier, aber ansonsten sah es aus wie immer. Bis auf ein weiteres, winziges Detail.

„Sieht unschön aus, oder? Dass sie ausgerechnet dich Zwerg diese Drecksarbeit machen lassen…"

Lou deutete auf den Zellenboden, auf dem Anissa etwas liegen sah. Es war schon seit einer ganzen Weile offensichtlich und auch wenn sie ein bisschen gehofft hatte dass es nicht so war, war sie doch froh, als sie die Gestalt erkannte, die dort wie tot auf dem Boden lag. Das Kopftuch und die lange Nase… sie hatte ihn vorher nur zweimal gesehen aber es war trotzdem unverwechselbar.

In der Zelle lag Lysop.


	10. Gefangen

**Kapitel 10 – Gefangen**

„Ist das der Pirat?", fragte Anissa, als sie in die Zelle trat. Und jetzt wusste sie warum Nika die Medizin in das Essen gemischt hatte. Sie hatte Lysop wohl gesehen als sie ihn hergebracht hatten und zwei und zwei zusammengezählt. Wenn man ihn sah, dann war es nicht schwer zu erkennen dass er dieselbe Krankheit hatte wie Assia. Sie trat an den Jungen heran und kniete sich neben ihn. Er schlief und sie war sich nicht sicher ob sie ihn aufwecken konnte. Assia war schon seit einer ganzen Weile nicht mehr wach gewesen, aber das war vielleicht auch ganz gut so. Wäre Lysop wach gewesen, dann hätte man sie wohl kaum zu ihm gehen lassen.

„Mach dir keine Sorgen Lou, er greift mich nicht an", sagte sie und stupste den Pirat in die Seite. „Er schläft. So schnell kriegen wir ihn nicht wach."

Sie stellte die Schüssel mit dem Essen auf den Boden und nahm den Löffel, den sie mitgenommen hatte, in die Hand. Sie wusste wie das ging. Assia musste sie immerhin auch füttern, aber es war immer eine ziemlich zeitaufwändige Sache. Aber Anissa war geduldig und tröpfelte die zusammengerührten Essensreste Stück für Stück in den Mund des Schlafenden, der aus Reflex schluckte. Geduld und Fingerspitzengefühl waren gefragt, damit nicht aus Versehen etwas danebenging und in der Luftröhre landete.

Fast eine halbe Stunde lang saß sie da und fütterte den Piraten, während sie es kaum erwarten konnte wieder zum Strand zu laufen und den Strohhüten zu sagen wo sie Lysop finden konnten. Sie würden bestimmt einen Weg finden ihn hier wieder raus zu holen. Und sie würde ihnen helfen. Immerhin waren diese Piraten ja so etwas wie ihre Freunde. Das war es, was sie Nika vorhin hatte sagen wollen. Sie kannte sie noch nicht lange aber trotzdem wusste sie ganz genau dass sie diese Piraten vermissen würde wenn sie wieder weiter fuhren. Sie war gerne bei ihnen und sie waren auch so nett zu ihr wie sonst nicht viele. Sie hatte noch nie wirkliche Freunde gehabt. Die Kinder im Dorf ließen sie zwar mitspielen, immerhin hatte sie die Mutprobe vor ein paar Jahren bestanden, aber wirklich anvertrauen würde sie sich keinem von ihnen. Aber diese Piraten hatten etwas an sich was ihr Vertrauen einflößte – was alleine deswegen schon vollkommen unsinnig war weil man Piraten nie vertrauen sollte. Das hatte man ihr hier beigebracht.

„Beeil dich, Zwerg!", sagte Lou. Anissa blickte auf.

„Hört endlich auf mich immer so zu nennen." Aber sie wusste dass sie es nicht tun würden, egal wie oft sie es sagte. Sie lebte immerhin schon lange genug unter diesen Marineblödmännern. Okay, es gab hier welche die sehr nett waren und ihr auch mal Süßigkeiten schenkten wenn sie sie trafen. Aber die meisten konnte Anissa nicht leiden. Assia riet ihr auch immer sich von den Leuten im Marinestützpunkt fern zu halten, es sei denn sie mussten dort arbeiten. Es waren meistens die Soldaten der unteren Ränge, die nett zu ihr waren. Höhere Ränge waren meistens komplett von sich eingenommen. Aber es gab auch Männer wie Lou, die sich immer freuten wenn es Leute gab die unter ihnen standen und den Moment richtig genossen. Und da konnte sie sich beschweren so lange sie wollte, solange sie ihr irgendwelchen dummen Spitznamen geben wollten taten sie es auch. „Ich brauche noch ein bisschen. Mr. T. will mit ihm reden hast du gesagt. Dafür muss er essen und das kann er nicht, weil er schläft und ich ihn nicht wecken kann. Oder willst du ihn wecken? Ihr sagt doch immer wie gefährlich Piraten sein können. Du solltest froh sein dass er schläft."

Sein Blick war Antwort genug. Anissa wusste dass hier jeder froh war wenn sie die ungeliebten Aufgaben übernehmen musste und das hier gehörte dazu. Wer wollte schon Piraten versorgen? Doch Anissa blieb weiter neben Lysop sitzen. Er war der Pirat den sie am wenigsten kannte. Sie wusste noch wie er ihr gesagt hatte dass sie keine Angst haben musste, solange Lysop der tapfere Held der Meere da wäre und ihr seine Abenteuer erzählt hatte. Sie hatte ihn gemocht. Und es passte ihr gar nicht dass er jetzt hier war, bei Mr. T., der nicht gerade dafür bekannt war dass er nett zu Menschen wie Lysop war. Sie musste den Piraten so schnell wie möglich sagen wo sie ihren Freund finden konnten. Er musste hier raus, denn hier würde es nicht ihm nicht besser gehen. Besser würde es ihm gehen wenn er auf dem Schiff war und Chopper sich um ihn kümmern konnte, denn sie kannte sich nicht damit aus wie man Kranke behandelte. Das machte normalerweise auch Assia. Anissa nahm die leere Schüssel und stand auf. Lysop lag noch immer unbewegt auf dem Stroh. Aber vielleicht hatte es ja geholfen

Als sie wieder zurück in die Küche kam stand das Abendessen oben im Haus wohl schon auf dem Tisch, denn Nika saß an dem Küchentisch und aß bereits, während Anissas Portion noch da stand und darauf wartete dass sie kam. Anissa trat langsam in die Küche ein und setzte sich Nika gegenüber. Das ältere Mädchen sagte kein Wort. Sie schob Anissa nur wortlos ihren Teller zu und aß weiter. Sie sah müde aus, aber Anissa war auch müde. Sie waren alle müde, seit sie Assias Arbeit noch mitmachen mussten und nicht zum ersten Mal fragte sich Anissa wie ihre Mutter das alles hinbekam. Assia war erst seit zwei Tagen krank aber trotzdem ging seitdem im Dienstbotenkeller alles drunter und drüber. Aber Anissa wollte nicht schweigend essen und schweigend ins Bett gehen. Und außerdem hatte sie etwas, das sie schon loswerden wollte seit sie im Keller gewesen war.

„Du wusstest wer das ist", sagte sie.

Keine Antwort.

„Nika! Du wusstest wer das ist", versuchte Anissa es erneut. Aus ihrer Stimme und auch aus ihren Augen konnte man die Vorwürfe lesen, doch Nika sah sie nicht einmal an.

„Warum hast du mir das nicht gesagt? Und warum hast du ihn nicht geholfen?"

„Was hätte ich denn deiner Meinung nach machen sollen?", sagte Nika. „Hätte ich zu Mr. T. sagen sollen er soll ihn gehen lassen weil seine kleine Dienerin sich mit Piraten angefreundet hat? Oder wie stellst du dir das vor Anissa?"

Sie antwortete nicht.

„Aber damit eins klar ist", fuhr Nika fort. „Du bleibst von diesen Piraten weg. Ein für alle Mal. Das geht nicht gut aus."

_Klirr_

Mit einem lauten Scheppern fiel Anissas Gabel auf den Teller als sie aufsprang.

„Was ist denn los mit dir Nika?", fragte sie. „Warum bist du so? So warst du doch sonst nie!"

„Anissa, ich mache mir nur…"

„Gar nichts machst du dir!", rief Anissa. Die Mädchen schauten sich ein paar Minuten in die Augen, doch keine der beiden sagte etwas. „Seit Assia krank ist willst immer du bestimmen. Aber du bist nicht Assia und du bist nicht meine Mama!"

„Falls du es vergessen hast, Assia ist auch nicht deine Mutter!", fuhr Nika das Mädchen an. Doch noch in dem Moment, in dem sie diese Worte aussprach, bereute sie es schon wieder. Anissas Atem ging schwer, so als wäre sie gerade eine weite Strecke gerannt. In ihren Augen funkelten Tränen.

„Das ist mir egal!", schrie sie. „Das ist mir egal was Assia ist und was sie nicht ist! Assia ist Assia und du hast gar nichts zu sagen! Und irgendwann gehe ich mit ihr weg von hier und dann ist es allen egal was irgendwann mal gewesen ist weil Assia dann meine richtige Mama ist! Ich bin nämlich keine Dienerin, ich bin genauso wie du auch und wenn ich gehen will, dann werde ich auch gehen und da kann Mr. T. gar nichts dagegen machen! Ich gehöre ihm nicht! Ich gehöre nur mir und sonst keinem anderen!"

Mit einem lauten Knallen fiel die Küchentür ins Schloss. Dann war es still.

Anissa lief die Treppe hinauf in den Hof. Sie brauchte frische Luft. Sie verstand nicht wieso sie nicht mehr zu den Piraten gehen durfte. Immerhin wussten hier ja alle dass sie kein Pirat war und sie durfte doch gehen wohin sie wollte. Aber trotzdem, seit Assia krank geworden war, war Nika so merkwürdig geworden. Sie spielte sich als ihre Mutter auf und verbot ihr jetzt auch noch zum Strand zu gehen. Und jetzt… sie hatte das alles so schön vergessen. Warum musste sie sie daran erinnern?

Sie vergrub das Gesicht im Stoff ihres Kleides. Warum musste sie sie daran erinnern dass Assia nicht ihre richtige Mutter war? Das tat doch überhaupt nichts zur Sache!

Aus der Ferne hörte sie das Rauschen des Meeres. Sie wollte hier weg! Sie wollte einfach hier weg! Assia nannte sie immer einen Schwätzer wenn sie davon redete einmal hier weg zu gehen, aber sie wusste nicht wie ernst es Anissa war. Sie hatte keine Ahnung dass das Mädchen sich wirklich nichts sehnlicher wünschte als einfach ein kleines Boot zu nehmen und von Jewel Creek weg zu fahren. Irgendwohin, wo sie niemand kannte. Wo es keinen Mr. T. gab, der sie ständig herum kommandierte, keine Mirania die immer mit ihr spielen wollte und keine Marine, die sie einfach immer an dieses Haus hier erinnerte. Am allerliebsten auf irgendeine kleine, unbewohnte Insel die dann nur ihr alleine gehören würde. Wo sie sich ein Haus bauen könnte und ihren Vater und ihre Mutter suchen konnte. Ihre richtigen Eltern, die sie auch suchten, irgendwo da draußen auf dem Meer…

Auch wenn alle sagten dass es Träumereien waren, dass es unmöglich war auf irgendeinem Meer irgendjemanden zu finden ohne wirklich zu wissen wo man suchen musste, weil das Meer riesig war, sie war sich ganz sicher dass sie es schaffen konnte. Sie musste nur Assia überreden von hier weg zu gehen, denn alleine lassen wollte sie ihre Adoptivmutter nicht. Und das wussten alle. Auch Assia wusste das aber trotzdem ließ sie sich nicht überreden. Als würden sie einfach nicht wollen dass sie aufs Meer ging. Dabei wusste sie dass sie nicht zu schwach war um irgendwo anders leben zu können. Immerhin war sie nicht so ein Mädchen wie Mirania.

Sie beneidete die Piraten. Sie hatten ein Schiff. Sie konnten fahren wo immer sie hin wollten. Sie waren frei, hatten die ganze Welt, die nur darauf wartete von ihnen entdeckt zu werden. Vielleicht hatte Nika ja Angst dass Anissa mit den Piraten mitgehen wollte? Was für ein Blödsinn.

„Da bist du ja."

Anissa spürte eine Hand an ihrem Arm und sah auf. „Wie siehst du denn aus? Machst du dich nicht sauber?"

Wer sollte es sonst sein wenn nicht Mirania.

„Mir ist langweilig", informierte Mirania Anissa unnötigerweise, denn das Kind spürte bereits den wohlbekannten Ruck an ihrem Arm der ihr zeigte dass sie jetzt mitzukommen hatte. „Ich will spielen." Anissa wollte nicht spielen, aber das sagte sie nicht. Sie ließ sich mitziehen. Den Weg kannte sie ja.

Miranias Zimmer lag im zweiten Stock des Hauses und erinnerte Anissa immer an ein Zimmer in einem Puppenhaus. Es war immer alles ganz ordentlich aufgeräumt und vor allem die Möbel und die rosa Farbe waren Anissa unangenehm. Mirania stellte Anissa neben das Himmelbett und ging zu ihrem Schrank.

„Weißt du, ich habe heute etwas versucht", sagte Mirania. Anissa ahnte Schlimmes. Und das zeigte sich auch schnell, denn sie zog das scheußlichste Kleid aus dem Schrank das Anissa je gesehen hatte. Die Nähte waren schief und auf ein unförmiges, zylinderförmiges Ding mit Ärmeln waren geschätzte hundert Lagen Tüll getackert. Mirania strahlte. Anissa versuchte das ebenfalls, aber es gelang ihr nicht so wirklich.

„Oh", sagte sie und wischte sich die letzten Tränen aus dem Gesicht. „Selbst genäht?"

Mirania nickte begeistert. „Merkt man's viel?", fragte sie. „Ich glaube ich habe Talent. Ich muss Papa fragen ob er mir wieder Stoff kauft. Du kannst Modell stehen, dann mache ich was Maßgeschneidertes. Toll, oder?"

„Oh ja… toll…" An ihrer Stimme merkte man dass Anissa nicht ganz so begeistert war wie sie tat. Aber sie konnte sich ziemlich gut verstellen. Schon mehr als einmal hatte Assia gesagt dass sie eine ziemlich gute Schauspielerin war. Mirania merkte nie wenn sie log. Aber eigentlich war Mirania eh nicht das hellste Licht am Hafen. Und Anissa gruselte sich davor dass die kleine Lady auf die Idee kam ihr ein Kleid oder einen Rock oder eine Schürze oder sonst irgendwas zu nähen. Sie hatte vorher noch nie etwas Selbstgemachtes von Mirania gesehen und das hier war wohl ihr allererster Versuch. Aber auch für einen allerersten Versuch war es so scheußlich dass sie sich ein Urteil erlaubte – Mirania hatte absolut kein Talent zum Nähen.

„Zieh erst mal diesen hässlichen Fetzen aus", sagte Mirania und Anissa gehorchte, während sie sich verkniff zu sagen dass ihr Kleid eigentlich viel schöner war als dieses Teil das sie gemacht hatte. Auch wenn es schmutzig war und ein bisschen zerlumpt aussah. Sie hatte kein Problem damit dass Mirania sie in Unterwäsche sah. Für die kleine Lady war das kein unbekannter Anblick und Anissa war sowieso noch nie genant gewesen. Außerdem war sie für Mirania sowieso nichts anderes als eine Puppe und eine Puppe konnte man ja auch an- und ausziehen wie es einem gerade passte. Es war dieses Spiel das Anissa so sehr hasste. Und es dauerte Stunden. Anziehen, ausziehen, vor den Spiegel, zum Frisiertisch… Mechanisch ging Anissa all diese Stationen ab, tat das was Mirania von ihr verlangte. Setz dich hin, dreh dich um, mach die Arme hoch, dreh dich um, geh hierhin, geh dahin… Und während sie das tat schweifte ihr Blick immer wieder zum Fenster, das in Richtung Meer lag. Sie konnte einfach nicht anders. Sie musste auf das Meer hinaus schauen, das ihr so lieb und teuer war, nach dem sie sich so sehr sehnte, seit sie sich erinnern konnte.

Stunden später erst ließ Mirania Anissa wieder gehen. Im Haus war es bereits dunkel und still und Anissa fiel es schwer die Augen offen zu halten. Als sie in die Scheune kam war es dort auch dunkel und als sie sich auf ihren Platz, ganz in der Nähe von Assia, legte war es still. Es dauerte nicht lange dass sie wegdöste, aber trotzdem bemerkte sie noch etwas. Auch wenn sie einen festen Schlaf hatte, konnte sie, kurz bevor sie einschlief, noch spüren wie sich jemand über sie beugte und ihr einen Kuss auf die Schläfe drückte. Sie drehte sich um, denn diese Berührung kannte sie. Doch sie war viel zu müde um noch etwas zu sagen und ihre Augen fielen endgültig zu als sie spürte wie ihr noch jemand über die Haare strich und Nikas leise Stimme flüsterte: „Wegen vorhin… wegen Assia… Weißt du… es tut mir leid."

„Mir tut es auch leid Nika", wollte Anissa sagen. „Du bist meine Schwester, wie Assia meine Mama ist. Es tut mir leid, ich wollte nicht schreien." Doch da war sie bereits eingeschlafen. Aber Nika kannte sie und deswegen war sie sich ziemlich sicher dass sie sie auch so verstanden hatte.


	11. Entscheidung

**Kapitel 11 – Entscheidung**

_Wo Recht zu Unrecht wird, wird Widerstand zur Pflicht._

_-Berthold Brecht_

Als Anissa wach wurde, war es noch nicht hell, aber trotzdem stand sie bereits auf. Leise, damit Nika nicht davon wach wurde, ging sie zur Tür. Anziehen musste sie sich nicht mehr, denn sie war gestern viel zu müde gewesen um sich noch umzuziehen. Nur einen Schal warf sie sich um weil es morgens noch ein bisschen kühl war. Aber sie hatte heute viel vor, denn bereits gestern Abend hatte sie einen Entschluss gefasst. Und davon würde sie sich nicht abbringen lassen. Sie hatte den Piraten versprochen dass sie ihnen helfen würde und das würde sie auch tun. Da konnte Nika ihr verbieten was sie wollte. Sie hatte sowieso noch nie auf sie gehört. Trotzdem passte sie auf dass sie niemand sah als sie sich heimlich vom Grundstück schlich. Aber da musste man eigentlich nicht allzu vorsichtig ein, denn wenn in der Scheune noch alle schliefen, dann war im Haus auch noch alles still. Ehefrau Treant war zwar vielleicht schon wach, aber die sah sie nie bevor sie das Frühstück brachte. Auch unten im Dorf war alles ruhig und Anissa glaubte dass auch die Piraten wohl noch schliefen.

Aus der Bäckerei hörte sie schon Stimmen, aber ansonsten waren die Straßen leer. Sie hatte nicht auf die Uhr geschaut, aber es war wohl noch ein bisschen früher als sie gedacht hatte. Umso besser. Je weniger Leute sie sah umso größer war die Wahrscheinlichkeit dass sie ihren Plan in die Tat umsetzen konnte. Es war eigentlich kein richtiger Plan. Es war viel eher eine Idee und eine grobe Methode sie auch umzusetzen. Aber es war zumindest einem Plan ähnlicher als alles was sie sich bisher ausgedacht hatte. Vielleicht hatte sie einfach vor Aufregung nicht mehr schlafen können, denn eigentlich war schon gestern Abend sicher gewesen wohin sie heute ihr allererster Weg führen würde. Sie wusste dass es nicht lustig war wenn Mr. T. mit einem reden wollte wenn man irgendetwas angestellt hatte und sie war sich ziemlich sicher dass Lysop im Marinestützpunkt hingerichtet werden würde wenn er ihm nichts nutzen würde und das durfte nicht sein. Also musste sie zu den Piraten – auch wenn die wahrscheinlich nicht mitbekommen würden wenn sie kam.

Trotzdem lieh sie sich – natürlich ohne vorher zu fragen – eines der Boote der Kinder aus dem Dorf um bis zum Schiff zu rudern. Die würden es bestimmt nicht vermissen. Sie musste ja zum Frühstück wieder zurück sein und dann würde sie das Boot ja wieder genau dahin zurück bringen wo sie es her hatte. Sie hatte sich entschieden. Sie würde den Piraten zeigen wo sie ihren Freund finden konnten. Egal ob Nika damit zufrieden war oder nicht. Immerhin ging es hier ja nicht um Nika sondern um Lysop und die Strohhutpiraten.

„Ruffy!", rief sie, als sie die Flying Lamb erreichte und hämmerte mit den Fäusten gegen das Schiff. „Ruffy! Nami! Zorro! Robin! Chopper! Sanji! Aufstehen, ich muss euch dringend was sagen!"

„Anissa?" Es war Robin, die an der Reling aufgetaucht war. „Was ist denn los mit dir? Was musst du uns sagen?"

„Das sag ich euch wenn ich oben bin. Kannst du mir helfen?"

Kaum hatte Anissa das gesagt sah sie wie aus Robins Handfläche Arme wuchsen. Viele Arme. Mit großen Augen beobachtete sie die Arme, bis sich einer um ihre Hüfte schloss und sie langsam aus dem Boot auf das Schiff hob. Noch eine Teufelsfruchtesserin also. Bei dieser Mannschaft wunderte sie sich über gar nichts mehr.

„Robin, wir müssen alle wecken. Ich hab Lysop gefunden. Ich weiß wo er ist."

„Bist du dir da sicher?"

Anissa verschränkte die Arme. „Klar bin ich mir da sicher", sagte sie. „Ich hab ihn gestern gesehen, direkt nachdem ich wieder bei Mr. T. war. Ich sollte ihm was zu essen bringen. Er ist in der Marinebasis, ich kann euch zeigen wo das ist. Ihr müsst ihn da raus holen, ganz dringend, sonst kann das böse enden. Gefreiter Lou hat gesagt dass sie ihn eigentlich hinrichten wollten aber Mr. T. noch mit ihm reden wollte. Aber er ist krank. Er schläft. Er kann nichts sagen und ich kenne Mr. T., er wird nicht warten bis er irgendwann mal wach wird. Er muss heute noch da raus glaube ich… aber ich kann das nicht, ich kann ihn nämlich nicht tragen. Das müsst ihr machen. Ich kann euch nur zeigen wo…"

Es waren zu viele Informationen und Anissa wollte sie alle auf einmal loswerden um auch ja nichts Wichtiges zu vergessen. Doch leider funktionierte das nicht, immerhin hatte sie nur einen Mund – ein Problem, das sie nicht zum ersten Mal hatte und jedes Mal hatte es damit geendet dass sie redete und redete und am Ende doch nichts dabei heraus kam – zumindest nichts dem man wirklich folgen konnte. Und schließlich wiederholte sie alles doppelt und dreifach und hatte darüber hinaus doch wieder die Hälfte vergessen. Und es war immer wieder dieses Wortchaos, in dem die wenigsten noch einen Sinn verstanden – entweder sie hatte sich heute nicht ganz so verhaspelt oder aber Robin war einfach gut darin nötige von unnötigen Informationen zu trennen. Oder eine andere Möglichkeit wäre, dass sie einfach nur so tat als würde sie alles verstehen und darauf hoffte dass sie es nachher noch einmal langsamer wiederholen würde, wenn die anderen da waren.

„Langsam, immer der Reihe nach. Du drehst dich im Kreis." Robin lächelte. Sie schien sich mit so etwas auszukennen und hatte das nötige Gefühl dazu wann man jemanden stoppen musste, weil man an dieser Stelle nicht weiter kam. „Wir gehen jetzt erst einmal die anderen wecken und dann sagst du uns noch einmal ganz genau was du weißt und wo genau Lysop ist. Dann können wir besprechen was jetzt passiert, okay?"

Anissa nickte und folgte Robin, die unter Deck verschwand um die anderen zu wecken.

„Weck Nami", sagte Robin, als sie Anissa gezeigt hatte wo es zum Schlafzimmer der beiden Frauen ging. „Ich sage den anderen Bescheid. Es ist noch sehr früh. Wenn wir uns beeilen, dann können wir Lysop finden, bevor sie ihm etwas tun. Wir brauchen nur einen guten Plan."

Anissa nickte und trat in die Kajüte, an deren Wand ein Bett stand. Darüber wunderte sie sich doch ein wenig. Sie hatte keine Ahnung gehabt, dass es auf Piratenschiffen solche gemütlichen Zimmer gab… Aber es gab ja wichtigeres als die Einrichtung und das war jetzt Lysop.

„Nami", sagte Anissa, als sie an das Bett trat und tippte die junge Navigatorin an. Doch die regte sich nicht, sondern schlief einfach weiter. Aber Anissa gab so schnell nicht auf. Sie hatte bisher noch jeden wach bekommen, auch wenn sie manchmal zu unangenehmen Methoden hatte greifen müssen. Aber sie versuchte es immer erst einmal auf die nette Art. Sie gestand sich drei Minuten zu – bis dahin hatte Robin bestimmt den ganzen Rest der Crew schon oben versammelt und dann musste sie sich etwas überlegen. Sie rüttelte heftiger an Namis Arm.

„Aufstehen! Du hast genug geschlafen! Ich muss euch was erzählen!"

Ein leises Murmeln, doch Nami verkroch sich noch ein Stückchen tiefer in die Decke. Die war aber auch hartnäckig, aber das konnte Anissa auch sein. Sie ging zum Fußende und griff nach der Decke.

„Entschuldigung, aber du willst es nicht anders", sagte sie, als sie mit einem Ruck die Decke vom Bett riss. Es verfehlte seine Wirkung nicht. Die kalte Luft, die in der Kajüte stand, tat ihren Dienst. Einen Moment lang tastete Nami noch nach der wärmenden Decke, doch dann schlug sie endlich die Augen auf.

„Anissa?", fragte sie, als sie sich einen Moment lang blinzelnd umgesehen hatte. „Wie kommst du denn hierher? Was machst du hier?"

„Ist egal." Anissa griff nach ein paar Kleidern, die auf einer Kiste lagen und warf sie aufs Bett. „Du musst sofort hochkommen, es ist wirklich wichtig. Robin weckt die anderen. Wir müssen uns beeilen."

„Warum denn?"

„Sag ich wenn du oben bist!"

Ohne Nami auch nur eine weitere Information zu geben lief sie wieder nach oben um an Deck auf Robin und die übrigen Strohhüte zu warten, doch zu ihrem Erstaunen saßen sie alle schon an Deck – mehr oder weniger munter. Zumindest machten nur Ruffy und Zorro den Anschein als hätte man sie gerade mit Gewalt aus ihren Hängematten gekippt. Nami folgte nur eine Minute später. Offenbar hatte sie gemerkt dass es Anissa ernst war und hatte sich nur schnell etwas über gezogen.

„Mann, wie siehst du denn aus, Anissa?", hörte sie plötzlich Ruffys Stimme. Als sie sich umdrehte merkte sie, dass er auf ihre Haare zeigte. „Sieht ja bescheuert aus, wer hat denn das verbrochen?"

Anissa fuhr durch ihre Haare. Erst jetzt fiel ihr auf, dass sie gestern wohl zu müde gewesen war um die Frisur auf zu machen, die Mirania ihr gemacht hatte. Heute Morgen hatte sie ja keine Zeit gehabt etwas daran zu machen und wo sie eine Nacht darauf geschlafen hatte sahen die Zöpfe, die neu schon nicht wirklich hübsch gewesen waren, noch schlimmer aus.

Moment mal – worüber machte sie sich hier jetzt Gedanken? Immer bei der Sache bleiben! Ihre dumme Frisur war doch nicht der Grund weshalb sie sich noch vor Sonnenaufgang auf ein Piratenschiff geschlichen hatte.

„Meine Haare sind jetzt total egal", sagte sie und setzte sich auf den Boden. „Ich muss euch was ganz dringendes sagen. Ich hab euch doch gesagt dass ich aufpasse ob ich irgendwas rauskriegen kann was die Marine hier gestern gemacht hat und wohin sie Lysop gebracht haben."  
„Und? Was hast du herausgefunden?", fragte Nami. Anissa lehnte sich vor und sah die Piraten der Reihe nach an.

„Ich weiß wo er ist. Ich hab ihn gestern Abend noch gesehen."

„Was?" Wie aus einem Mund kam dieses Wort aus den Mündern der Strohhutpiraten.

„Und? Wo ist er? Wie hast du ihn gefunden?", wollte Nami wissen.

„Wie ist doch egal. Wo ist er? Wir müssen ihn da raus holen, aber schnell!" Ruffy war aufgesprungen und marschierte mit entschlossenen Schritten zur Reling.

„Hey, langsam Ruffy! Anissa wollte uns noch etwas sagen." Nami erwischte Ruffys Hemd und zwang ihn so zum stehen bleiben. „Wir gehen ihn suchen sobald sie uns gesagt hat wo er ist. Das spart uns viel Zeit."

Anissa sah zu Robin, während sie sich daran erinnerte was sie eben gesagt hatte. Langsam und der Reihe nach.

„Ich habe ihn gefunden als ich gestern wieder nach Hause gekommen bin", erklärte sie und bemühte sich nicht ebenso hektisch zu werden wie eben. Das war um einiges einfacher, denn alle Informationen waren schon einmal raus gewesen. „Ich bin in die Küche gegangen wie immer, weil ich da abends ja immer esse, aber da hat Nika zu mir gesagt ich soll was zu essen in die Marinebasis bringen, in den Keller, wo die Zellen sind. Aber sie hat mir nicht gesagt warum und das war komisch, weil da eigentlich keiner was zu essen bekommt. Ich hab überlegt ob ich das Essen nicht lieber Assia bringen soll, weil ich nicht wusste was es da soll…"

„Komm zur Sache", sagte Zorro. „Wenn die Marineheinis Lysop haben, dann haben wir nicht den ganzen Tag Zeit. Wo ist er?"

„Wollte ich grad sagen", sage Anissa, bevor sie fortfuhr. „Also, im Keller waren überall Leute, mehr als sonst. Und da hab ich ihn gefunden, in einer von den Zellen, in denen sie ihre Gefangenen festhalten. Da hat Mr. T. ihn hingebracht, da bin ich mir ganz sicher. Und einer von den Soldaten hat mir gesagt, dass er ihn heute fragen wollte wo ihr seid. Er soll es ihm verraten, dann will er ihn…" Ihre Stimme erstarb. Sie wusste ja was mit Piraten passierte, die geschnappt wurden aber daran wollte sie gar nicht denken. Und daran dass so etwas schreckliches Lysop passieren sollte, das wollte sie sich schon gar nicht vorstellen. Aber es musste so passieren, immerhin hatte sie keine Ahnung, was sie sich sonst noch von dem Piraten erhoffen sollten.

„Und wir müssen uns beeilen. Ich glaube Mr. T. hat ziemlich schlechte Laune weil er euch…" Weiter kam sie nicht, denn Ruffy hatte sich schon losgerissen.

„Wir gehen ihn holen", sagte er. „Jetzt sofort." Und er sah nicht aus als würde er Scherze machen. Die Entschlossenheit in seinem Blick war fast schon unheimlich. „Diesen Mr. T. werd ich mir mal vorknöpfen. Was fällt dem ein, einen von meinen Freunden zu entführen?"

„Warte Ruffy!" Wieder war es Nami, die versuchte ihn aufzuhalten. „Wir brauchen einen Plan. Das ist eine Marinebasis, da kann man nicht einfach rein marschieren. Und wenn die uns erwischen, dann geht es nicht nur uns sondern auch Lysop an den Kragen."

Es war wohl die Erwähnung von Lysop, die Ruffy dazu brachte stehen zu bleiben. Anissa nickte. Stimmt, das hatte sie fast vergessen. Die Marine war ja da! Da konnten sie doch unmöglich einfach herein spazieren und einen Piraten befreien… Lou hatte doch auch gesagt, dass sie nur darauf warteten dass die Strohhüte das versuchen würden. Aber sicher erwarteten sie die Piraten um diese Zeit noch nicht. Immerhin schliefen die Soldaten ja auch fast alle noch…

„Gibt es irgendeinen Eingang der nicht bewacht wird?", fragte Sanji, doch Anissa schüttelte entschieden den Kopf.

„Nein, es gibt nur zwei. Die sind immer bewacht. Und drinnen sind auch ganz viele Leute, auch wenn ich glaube dass die meisten vielleicht noch schlafen. Es ist noch früh und viele von ihnen schlafen ziemlich lange… weil sie hier ja nicht so viel zu tun haben, dann sagen sie immer, dass die Nachtwache reicht, wenn was passiert. Aber die Wachen stehen direkt vor Lysop. Und die lassen keinen durch der nicht zur Marine gehört… außer mir, weil ich ihm ja das Essen bringe."

„Also Leute", sagte Nami. „Wir brauchen einen Plan. Nach Möglichkeit einen guten."

_~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~_

Einen Plan hatten sie tatsächlich, vorbereitet mit größtmöglicher Sorgfalt und nahezu militärischer Präzision. Zehn Minuten Gezanke und Diskussion und er stand. Aber er war nicht schlecht, das hatten alle Piraten zugeben müssen und die Wahrscheinlichkeit, dass sie damit Erfolg haben würden, war da.

„Ich glaube das klappt", sagte Anissa, als sie in ihr kleines Boot stiegen. „Aber wir dürfen nicht durch das Dorf gehen, sonst fliegt alles auf."

Robin legte ihr eine Hand auf die Schulter. „Hauptsache du fliegst nicht auf", sagte sie. „Wir werden doch sowieso schon gesucht. Ob wir jetzt auch noch hier etwas machen, das ist eigentlich egal. Drei von uns haben sowieso schon ein Kopfgeld. Und wenn das erhöht wird, dann ist es halb so schlimm. Die Jungs freuen sich höchstens darüber."

Das Mädchen nickte. Ihr Teil in diesem Plan war nur ein kleiner und die Wahrscheinlichkeit dass man sie damit in Verbindung bringen würde war ziemlich klein, aber trotzdem war sie wahnsinnig aufgeregt. Sie hatte das getan wovor sie immer gewarnt worden war und hatte dabei Mr. Ts allerhöchstes Gebot gebrochen. Sie hatte sich mit Piraten verbündet. Zum ersten Mal seit sie sich erinnern konnte, würde sie ganz bewusst gegen die Verbote ihrer Mutter verstoßen, die immer gesagt hatte sie sollte Mr. T. dankbar dafür sein dass er sie hier wohnen und arbeiten ließ und sie würde sogar zum ersten Mal Dinge tun die nicht nur in diesem Haushalt verboten waren sondern überall auf der ganzen Welt. War doch klar, dass sie ein wenig nervös war.

Aber irgendwie war es auch ziemlich aufregend.

„Hast du Angst?", fragte Robin, die Anissa wieder an die Hand genommen hatte und mit ihr voraus ging. Immerhin war Anissa die einzige, die den Weg wirklich kannte.

„Ja, ein bisschen", gab sie zu. „Ist das schlimm?" Wenn sie sich die Piraten so ansah, dann schien sie die einzige zu sein die hier Angst hatte, weswegen es sie ein bisschen Überwindung gekostet hatte das zuzugeben. Doch Robin nahm ihr die Bedenken.

„Nein, das ist überhaupt nicht schlimm", beschwichtigte sie das Mädchen. „Ich würde mir eher Sorgen machen wenn du gar keine Angst hättest."

Das erleichterte sie wirklich. Deswegen mochte Anissa Robin so gerne. Irgendwie hatte sie das Gefühl, als könnte nichts Schlimmes passieren solange Robin in der Nähe war. Solange Robin in der Nähe war, da war sie sich ganz sicher, musste sie vor nichts Angst haben. Nicht einmal davor, dass sie jetzt gerade dabei war das Gesetz zu brechen.

„Weißt du, ich glaube die anderen haben auch ein bisschen Angst. Sie zeigen es nur nicht."

„Du lügst." Das konnte sie sich nun wirklich nicht vorstellen. Nein, auf keinen Fall. Die Strohhüte sahen nicht aus als ob sie Angst hätten und Anissa konnte andere Leute eigentlich ziemlich gut einschätzen. Das hatte sie in den letzten Jahren gelernt, als sie immer wieder die Menschen hatte beobachten müssen um den Zeitpunkt herauszufinden, an dem sie sie um Dinge bitten konnte oder den Zeitpunkt, zu dem sie lieber einen Bogen um sie machen sollte, weil niemand Rücksicht auf sie nahm. Sie hatte einen gutes Händchen dafür herauszufinden wie die Leute in ihrer Umgebung gerade drauf waren. Und die hier… Anissa kam sich so wahnsinnig klein vor, zwischen all diesen mutigen und furchtlosen Piraten. Ob sie auch mal so werden konnte, irgendwann? Nicht als Pirat, natürlich nicht, sondern einfach so? Mutig und furchtlos, genau wie die Strohhüte es waren? Dass sie auch einmal genau die Dinge tun konnte die sie wollte, ohne Angst haben zu müssen dass es nicht funktionierte? Sie hoffte es sehr.

„Ja, vielleicht war das gelogen", sagte Robin. „Aber geht es dir besser wenn es sein kann dass die Älteren auch Angst haben können?"

„Ja." Anissa lächelte. „Es geht mir viel besser."

Noch hatte sie Angst, das konnte sein. Aber, und da ermahnte sie sich immer wieder, dazu hatte sie keinen Grund. Es würde doch nichts passieren. Wenn die Marinesoldaten herausfanden dass die Piraten im Haus waren, dann war sie schon lange wieder in Sicherheit. Das war ein Teil des Plans.

Noch hatte sie Angst, aber das konnte sich ganz schnell ändern, da war Anissa sich sicher. Irgendwann würde sie genauso sein wie die Strohhüte. Irgendwann würde sie vor gar nichts mehr Angst haben, vor nichts und niemandem! Da war sie sich ganz sicher. Aber jetzt war sie erst einmal noch acht Jahre alt. Und mit acht Jahren, da durfte man noch ein bisschen Angst haben.


	12. Ein bisschen Spannung im Leben

**Kapitel 12 – Ein bisschen Spannung im Leben**

_Liebe ist immer noch die anständigste Entschuldigung für Dummheit._

_-Horst Geißler_

Anissa war noch nie so erleichtert gewesen eine gute Schauspielerin zu sein wie in diesem Moment, als sie, nachdem sie die Piraten im Gebüsch versteckt, zurückgelassen hatte, in Richtung Haus lief. So fiel es ihr nämlich nicht schwer durch den Garten zu gehen als wäre nichts geschehe. Nicht ein einziges Mal sah sie sich zu den Piraten um sondern ging geradeaus zur Kellertreppe, so wie sie es jeden Morgen tat. Der Morgen dämmerte gerade und sie mussten sich beeilen um noch rechtzeitig raus zu kommen bevor Leben in die Basis kam. Es rechnete wohl niemand damit dass die Piraten so schnell herausfinden würden wo ihr Freund versteckt war, noch bevor es im Dorf bekannt wurde dass überhaupt jemand von ihnen gefangen genommen worden war, denn im Keller konnte Anissa keine Wachen entdecken. Erst als sie die Zelle fast erreicht hatte, sah sie einen müde aussehenden Lou, der offenbar noch die ganze Nacht da gestanden und Wache gehalten hatte. Das war ja einfacher als gedacht! Sie hatten mit wesentlich mehr Wachen gerechnet. Vielleicht war es auch einfach weil Lysop noch kein Kopfgeld hatte und von der Marine deswegen nicht für gefährlich gehalten wurde, so wie Lou gestern gesagt hatte. Aber egal warum es so war, so war es um einiges einfacher. Anissa hätte nämlich nicht gewusst wie sie mehr Soldaten hätte weglocken sollen ohne dass es Mr. T. gleich auffiel.

„Lou!", rief sie, als sie sich ihm näherte. „Du musst ganz dringend nach oben. Irgendjemand von da hat nach dir gefragt. Ich weiß nicht worum es geht, aber es hat sich dringend angehört."

„Was redest du?", fragte Lou. „Ich muss hier bleiben bis die Ablösung kommt."

„Weiß ich selbst", sagte Anissa, die es sich, so wie Nami vorgeschlagen hatte, zunutze machte, dass er nicht unbedingt der Hellste war. Immerhin wusste sie, dass er schon öfter auf irgendwelche Scherze hereingefallen war. „Aber das geht okay, hat Mr. T. gesagt. Er schickt Loran runter. Ihm schadet eine längere Schicht auch nicht, hat er gesagt, weil er ja nur Blödsinn im Kopf hat. Aber du sollst kommen, haben sie gesagt… Es ging irgendwie um die Piraten."

Sie hatte nicht einmal ganz gelogen. Mr. T. hatte schon öfter gesagt dass dieser Neuling ein bisschen mehr arbeiten sollte, damit er merkte, dass das Leben in der Marine kein Spiel war. Er war der Sohn eines Kapitäns und dementsprechend hatte er ein paar Probleme seine Position richtig einzuschätzen. Anissa hatte ihn einmal kennen gelernt, als sie mit Assia bei der Marine gewesen war. Er war ein schrecklicher Mann, der es liebte wenn Menschen unter ihm standen – auch wenn es davon nicht allzu viele gab. Sie hatte sich lieber von ihm ferngehalten. Und dieser Gefreite war tatsächlich für den Wachdienst hier unten eingetragen, das hatte sie gestern Abend noch gehört. Aber allerdings erst in einer halben Stunde und früher würde er auch nicht auftauchen. Es war nicht viel Zeit, aber es war die letzte Zeit die sie hatten, denn einen anderen Wachwechsel konnte sie ganz bestimmt nicht mehr vorziehen.

Aber das hier sollte kein Problem mehr sein – in Lous Augen lag ein Leuchten, das viele Marinesoldaten hatten wenn sie eine Beförderung witterten. Anissa hatte ein bisschen Angst, dass jetzt doch alles auffliegen konnte, aber das brauchte sie eigentlich nicht zu fürchten. Sie kannte diese Männer doch schon ihr ganzes Leben lang. Soldaten waren doch alle gleich. Er dachte nicht einmal daran dass sie ihn anlügen könnte. Allerdings hatte sie dazu ja auch keinen offensichtlichen Grund. Immerhin arbeitete sie ja für die Marine. Er sah erleichtert aus als er sich ein Gähnen gestattete.

„Kommst du mit nach oben?", fragte er. „Dann kannst du dich ja noch eine halbe Stunde ausschlafen. So früh bist du doch normalerweise nicht auf, oder? Ich kann dich aber auch rüber bringen. Ein Kind wie du sollte nicht alleine in der Nähe von Piraten bleiben. Wer weiß was da alles passieren kann."

So viel Fürsorge war sie von der Marine ja gar nicht gewöhnt. Aber sie nickte, bevor sie ihm folgte.

„Ich geh rüber", sagte sie. „Dann kann ich Nika noch wecken gehen, nicht dass sie verschläft."

Ihr Herz pochte wieder lauter und sie war froh dass man das nicht hören konnte. Dabei war sie doch fast fertig… Sie musste nur noch aus dem Keller raus und den Piraten ein Zeichen geben dass die Luft rein war und sie Lysop holen gehen konnten… Ihr Herzschlag wurde noch ein bisschen schneller.

_Das ist doch verboten… Das sind Piraten… was mache ich hier nur? Mr. T. dreht durch wenn er das herausfindet…_, dachte sie. Sie verwirrte sich in den letzten Tagen selbst immer mehr. Piraten waren Kriminelle, aber sie half ihnen, als hätte sie nie etwas anderes getan. Was war nur los mit ihr? Ihr kam ihr eigenes Verhalten gerade seltsamer vor als das von Nika gestern Abend und das wollte schon etwas bedeuten. Sie fragte sich was Assia dazu wohl sagen würde. Immerhin war Assia ja diejenige gewesen, die ihr immer gesagt hatte dass Piraten böse waren und dass man sich von ihnen gern halten sollte, weil man ansonsten genauso böse war wie die Piraten. Und sie tat es… Aber eigentlich wusste sie ja, warum sie das machte. Immerhin waren sie ihre Freunde. Sie hatte gestern sogar Nika sagen wollen dass sie und die Piraten so etwas wie Freunde waren.

„Warte!"

Anissa wurde am Arm gepackt, was sie zwang stehen zu bleiben. Verwundert sah sie zu Lou auf, der da stand und lauschte. Was war denn mit dem los? War irgendetwas? Sie konzentrierte sich und lauschte ebenfalls. Ja, sie hörte tatsächlich etwas. Da waren Schritte.

„Ich glaube das ist Loran", sagte Anissa und wollte weiter gehen. Verdammt! Wenn das tatsächlich Loran war, den man wirklich früher zur Schicht geschickt hatte, dann hatten sie keine Chance Lysop hier raus zu holen. Doch Lou hielt sie noch fester.

„Aua… was ist denn? Du tust mir weh. Komm, wir gehen weiter. Das ist doch nur Loran, der findet den Weg auch alleine."

Doch Lou schüttelte den Kopf.

„Nein, das ist er nicht", sagte er. „Ich kenne ihn. Er hört sich anders an wenn er läuft."

Jetzt wo er es sagte bemerkte Anissa es auch. Das war tatsächlich kein Soldat. Soldaten hatten alle einen ähnlichen Gang, der sich immer anhörte als würden sie marschieren. Aber wer war es dann? Wer kam um diese Zeit hier herunter? Nika war es bestimmt auch nicht, die war noch drüben beim Haus. Wer blieb da noch…

Mit einem Ruck zog Lou Anissa hinter seinen Rücken.

„Scheiße", murmelte er.

Genau dasselbe dachte Anissa gerade auch, denn ihr kam noch eine Möglichkeit wer das sein konnte. War es einer der Piraten, der ihren schönen Plan platzen ließ?

„Was ist denn Lou?", fragte Anissa.

„Psst. Leise. Hier ist jemand, der nicht hierher gehört." Er hob seine Pistole auf Brusthöhe, bereit zum Angriff.

Warum hatte sie nur das Gefühl dass sie wusste wer das war…

Tatsächlich mussten sie nicht lange warten, bis ein Junge aus einer Tür kam. Ein Junge, der einen Strohhut trug.

„Du… du bist Monkey D. Ruffy", sagte Lou und legte den Finger auf den Abzug. „Der Junge mit dem Strohhut. Was machst du hier?"

Ruffy schaute ihn an als wäre es das Natürlichste der Welt, dass ein Pirat im Keller einer Marinebasis herumschlich. Anissa fühlte sich ein wenig wie im falschen Film, aber sie hütete sich etwas zu sagen. Sie spähte nur hinter dem Rücken des Soldaten hervor und hoffte dass Ruffy nicht dumm genug war sie anzusprechen. Was machte er bloß hier? Sie hatten doch eben ganz genau abgesprochen dass die Piraten draußen warteten und zwar so lange bis Anissa ihnen ein Zeichen gab dass die Luft im Keller rein war. Niemand hatte gesagt dass Ruffy ihr sofort hinterher laufen sollte. Aber er sprach sie nicht an. Zumindest erinnerte er sich an diesen Teil des Plans: alle taten so als würden sie Anissa überhaupt nicht kennen. Ansonsten könnte sie ihr Testament aufsetzen, so viel war sicher.

„Mach die Augen zu, Zwerg", sagte Lou, ungewohnt streng. „Ich will nicht dass du das jetzt siehst."

Anissa tat es nicht. Sie hielt sich mit beiden Händen an der Jacke der Marineuniform fest, während sie Ruffy nicht aus den Augen ließ, der mit einer Selbstverständlichkeit auf Lou zuging als wäre er es der hier wohnte.

„Ich hole mir zurück was mir gehört", sagte Ruffy. „Ihr habt einen meiner Freunde entführt."

„Woher weißt du das?" Lous Stimme wurde hektischer als Ruffy immer näher kam. Doch der Strohhut grinste nur breit.

„Wüsstest du wohl gerne, was?", fragte er.

Mit einem lauten Knallen ging die Pistole los. Anissa schlug sich erschrocken die Hand vor den Mund. Ohje… die Marinesoldaten waren keine schlechten Schützen und Ruffy war nur ein paar Schritte von ihnen entfernt gewesen. Er hatte doch nicht… Ihre Gedanken hielten inne, als sie Ruffy weiter grinsen sah.

„Das kitzelt!", rief er, als er die Kugel mit dem Bauch abgefangen hatte. So etwas hatte Anissa noch nie gesehen. Die Pistolenkugel hatte seinen Körper fast einen Meter nach hinten gedehnt, als hätte man sie mit einer Gummimatte abgefangen, bevor er sich aufrichtete und sie wieder zurück schleuderte. Schneller als Anissa gucken konnte merkte sie wie Lou sie mit sich zu Boden riss. Sie landete hart auf den Fliesen und spürte Lous Körper über ihrem, als er sich schützend auf sie warf. Er schien gar nicht glauben zu können was hier passierte, aber das ging Anissa nicht anders. Konnte dem Gummimann denn gar nichts etwas anhaben?

„Gum-Gum-Pistole!", hörte sie Ruffy rufen. Unter Lou hatte sie keinen besonders guten Blick, aber durch seine Haare hindurch sah sie, wie sich sein Arm auf eine unglaubliche Länge dehnte, so lang wie er gewesen war als er sie vom Boot auf das Schiff geholt hatte. Es ging zu schnell. Lou konnte in diesem Tempo unmöglich aufstehen und Ruffy erwischte ihn noch bevor er reagieren konnte. Voller Wucht von Ruffys Faust getroffen blieb er regungslos liegen.

„Au, pass doch auf!", rief Anissa und Tränen traten in ihre Augen. Ein stechender Schmerz durchfuhr ihr Bein als Lou k.o. ging – Ruffy hatte ihn genau da erwischt wo auch Anissa lag.

Doch sie schaffte es unter dem bewusstlosen Soldaten hervor zu klettern, auch wenn sie ein klein wenig wackelte. Das würde einen schönen blauen Fleck geben… Aber sie war stabil. Sie war in ihrem Leben schon oft hingefallen oder von herunterfallenden schweren Gegenständen erwischt worden, aber bis heute war noch nichts kaputt gegangen. Trotzdem tat ihr Bein ziemlich weh, wenn sie wirklich versuchte darauf aufzutreten.

„Was machst du hier, Ruffy?", fragte sie. „Unser Plan war anders."

„Ich wollte mir den Schuppen hier mal ansehen", antwortete Ruffy und Anissa konnte nicht anders als die Augen zu verdrehen. Hatte sie gerade wirklich mehr Verantwortungsbewusstsein als ein fast erwachsener Pirat?

„Egal", sagte sie dann. „Wo sind die anderen?"

„Die halten uns den Weg nach draußen frei glaub ich."

Anissa nickte. „Okay. Ich zeig dir wo Lysop ist. Sie haben sich nicht besonders große Mühe gegeben. Ich glaube sie trauen ihm nichts zu."

„Seh' ich."

Sie waren an der Zelle angekommen als Anissa fertig gesprochen hatte und Ruffy schien überrascht, einen seiner Männer in einer solchen Situation zu sehen.

„Das kriegst du doch auf, oder?", fragte Anissa.

„Klar", sagte Ruffy. „Geh mal einen Schritt zur Seite. Gum-Gum-Pistole!" Ein lautes Krachen als das Gitter mit einem Schlag zerbrach und Lysop war frei – frei und unversehrt. Der Stein auf Anissas Herzen fiel mit einem lauteren Poltern herunter als die Stäbe des Gitters.

„Na das ging ja einfach…"

Das fand Anissa eigentlich auch, aber das erleichterte sie nur ein bisschen. Den ganzen Morgen hatte sie sich überlegt wie sie sich vor den Soldaten verstecken konnte wenn es ernst wurde, hatte sich Fluchtwege überlegt und die wildesten Fluchtszenen ausgemalt, doch so wie es jetzt aussah würden sie Lysop holen, auf dem Rückweg die anderen Piraten wieder einsammeln und so unbemerkt wieder verschwinden wie sie gekommen waren. So gefiel ihr das Ganze gleich schon viel besser – aber ein unangenehmes Gefühl blieb, auch wenn sie nicht wusste woher es kam.

Schritte ertönten. Schritte ertönten. Anissa und Ruffy sahen auf. War das… Anissa sah, wie Ruffy sich zum nächsten Schlag bereit machte, aber das Gesicht, das um die Ecke kam gab Entwarnung. Es war Nami.

„Da seid ihr ja", sagte Ruffy. „Wieso habt ihr so lange gebraucht?"

Doch Nami schien nicht so gut gelaunt. Nervös schaute sie sich in alle Richtungen um und nicht einmal Anissa konnte übersehen dass ihr nicht wirklich wohl war.

„Was ist denn los mit dir, Nami?" Ruffy sah es scheinbar nicht. War auch irgendwie klar gewesen. Anissa kannte die Piraten noch nicht so besonders gut, aber sie hatte schon bemerkt dass Ruffy manchmal ähnlich schwer von Begriff war wie Mirania – sogar noch ein gutes Stück mehr, wenn sie ehrlich war. Sie war schon mal erstaunt gewesen dass so jemand ein Anführer war – wenn sie mit den Kindern aus dem Dorf spielte, dann waren nämlich immer nur diejenigen Anführer, die am schlausten waren und die anderen im Griff hatten. Aber sie hatte ja schon gesehen dass er auch anders konnte, wenn es darauf ankam. Aber das änderte nichts daran dass er nicht der Intelligenteste war – und das merkte selbst sie.

„Ich trau der Sache nicht", sagte Nami. „Das geht mir einfach viel zu glatt. Das hier ist ein Stützpunkt der Marine und sie haben einen gefangenen Piraten hier mit nur einer Wache? Ganz ehrlich, die Marine hat doch mehr drauf. Das sieht aus, als wollten sie dass wir ihn finden und versuchen zu befreien."

„Nami hat Recht." Sanji war mit Zorro, Chopper und Robin angekommen und sah sich immer wieder um. „Das sieht mir schwer nach einer Falle aus."

„Und wenn schon. Seid doch froh dass es so einfach war Lysop wieder zu bekommen."

„Das schon", wandte Nami ein, „aber hoffentlich wird es genauso einfach ihn wieder heil zum Schiff zu schaffen."

Aber was sollten sie machen? Sie waren jetzt drin. Raus mussten sie so oder so. Entweder sie schafften es alle oder gar keiner. Eine andere Wahl als mit Lysop so unbemerkt wie möglich nach draußen zu gehen hatten sie gar nicht mehr.

„Chopper, du nimmst Lysop", sagte Ruffy. „Anissa, du kommst nach vorne zu mir und Zorro." Anissa, die eigentlich wieder zu Robin hatte gehen wollen, drehte sich um und ging wieder zu Ruffy. Sie verstand nicht warum, aber er war der Kapitän. Er hatte in dieser Mannschaft das Kommando und auch wenn sie eigentlich kein Teil der Mannschaft war, sie tat was er sagte.

„Bist du dir sicher, Ruffy?", fragte Chopper. „Wär es nicht besser, wenn Anissa auch hinten bleibt? Da vorne schießt doch sofort jeder auf sie."

Doch Ruffy lachte nur. „Vertrau mir, Chopper", sagte er. Auch Zorro grinste. Offenbar verstand er schneller als der Arzt. Und auch schneller als Anissa, denn sie hatte absolut keine Ahnung worauf das hier hinaus laufen sollte und hoffte dass sie weiterhin so viel Glück hatten wie bisher. Sie beobachtete wie der kleine Chopper immer größer wurde, bis er Ähnlichkeit mit einem sehr großen, sehr haarigen Mann hatte und Lysop über die Schulter warf. Wie machte er das nur? Aber sie wunderte sich nicht lange und schob es einfach auf die Teufelskräfte, die es ihm auch ermöglichten zu sprechen. Das war zumindest nicht abwegig. Bevor sie die Strohhutpiraten getroffen hatte, hatte sie zwar noch nie einen Menschen oder auch ein Tier gesehen die eine Teufelsfrucht gegessen hatten, aber sie hatte schon viel davon gehört – einige sollten es denen, die sie gegessen hatten angeblich ermöglichen sich in andere Formen zu verwandeln. Er sah allerdings noch immer nicht wirklich überzeugt aus, aber das Vertrauen in seinen Kapitän siegte dann wohl. Er hielt ihn wohl nicht für so dumm dass er willkürlich ein kleines Mädchen in Gefahr brachte. Anissa schwieg. Sie wüsste zu gerne wieso sie nach vorne musste, doch auch als sie los gingen fragte sie nicht.

Doch dann ging alles ganz schnell.

Als sie ein paar Meter gegangen waren hörte Anissa plötzlich eine Tür knallen und dann sah sie mitten in den Lauf einer Pistole. Sie sah die Stufen hoch. Die ganze Treppe stand voll mit Marinesoldaten, die auf die Piraten hinab blickten.

„Monkey D. Ruffy, Lorenor Zorro und Nico Robin", hörte sie eine wohlbekannte Stimme. Es war Mr. T. „Das war mir klar, dass ihr herausfindet wo euer Kamerad ist. Aber so…" Sein Blick ruhte auf Anissa, deren Herz sich zusammen krampfte als hätte jemand einen Knoten hinein gebunden.

„Konteradmiral Treant… ich…" Anissa stockte. Was sollte sie sagen? Sie war aufgeflogen. Sie hatten sie erwischt, noch bevor sie sich in Sicherheit bringen konnte. Anstatt jetzt bei Nika in der Küche zu sitzen und beim Frühstück zu helfen stand sie hier, direkt zwischen den Piraten und den Marinesoldaten. Mr. T.s Gesicht war hart und keine Gefühlsregung war darin zu erkennen. Sie wusste, dass sie keine Chance hatte sich hier wieder raus zu reden. Er könnte sie jetzt töten oder schlimmeres. Sie wusste nicht was sie mit den Leuten machten, die sie festnahmen. Manche Leute starben, das wusste sie, aber es gab auch welche, bei denen sie nie erfuhr was ihnen passiert war und das machte ihr gerade wirklich Angst, denn sie wusste ganz genau wie ungemütlich er wurde wenn er wütend war. Und jetzt sah er gerade so wütend aus wie sie ihn vorher noch nie gesehen hatte.

„Ich hatte fast damit gerechnet dass es irgendjemanden gibt, der mit den Piraten gemeinsame Sache macht", sagte er gefährlich ruhig. Sie mochte es nicht wenn er so ruhig wurde, denn dann wurde er wirklich gefährlich und man ging ihm am besten aus dem Weg. „Aber du, Anissa? Das hätte ich nicht gedacht."

Dafür sah er aber nicht gerade erstaunt aus.

Anissa wollte gerade etwas erwidern. Sie wollte irgendetwas sagen, in der Hoffnung dass etwas Glaubhaftes dabei herauskommen würde, etwas, das erklärte, wieso sie hier unten bei den Piraten war. Aber sie musste feststellen dass sie überhaupt nicht in der Lage wäre etwas zu sagen und schon gar nichts was man ihr jetzt abnehmen konnte.

Aber bevor sie etwas sagen konnte spürte sie plötzlich kalten Stahl an ihrem Hals.

„Immer mit der Ruhe", sagte Zorro, ebenso ruhig wie Mr. T. „Lasst uns durch." Ein fester Griff schloss sich um ihre Handgelenke und hielt ihre Arme auf ihrem Rücken. „Und du, glaub nicht, dass das jetzt alles wieder vorbei ist." Anissa wagte es nicht sich zu bewegen. Sie konnte Zorro nicht sehen, aber trotzdem meinte sie sein überlegenes Lächeln sehen zu können. „Wenn euch dieses Kind irgendetwas bedeutet… dann würde ich euch raten uns jetzt gehen zu lassen ohne uns noch irgendwelche Probleme zu machen."


	13. Verrat

_Vertrauen ist eine Oase im Herzen, die von der Karawane des Denkens nie erreicht wird._

_Khalil Gibran_

Anissa wagte nicht auch nur einen Ton zu sagen. Die Klinge an ihrem Hals verletzte sie zwar nicht, aber trotzdem wagte sie es nicht sich zu bewegen. Unsanft hielt jemand ihre Haare fest und obwohl sie es nicht sehen konnte, wusste sie, dass es Zorro war. Hatten die Piraten sie hereingelegt? Tränen sammelten sich in ihren Augen. Er machte Ernst, da war sie sich ganz sicher. Dieser Griff, diese Stimme – das konnte doch nicht gespielt sein!

„Sie haben das Mädchen als Geisel genommen", sagte einer der Männer, den Anissa nicht kannte. Eine Geisel. Assia hatte ihr einmal erklärt was das war. Eine Geisel, das hatte sie gesagt, war kein richtiger Mensch mehr, zumindest für die, die sie in ihrer Gewalt hatten. Hilfesuchend sah sie zu den Männern der Marine. Sie mochte die meisten von ihnen nicht, aber das war jetzt egal. Sie hatte doch nichts gemacht! Die Soldaten mussten ihr helfen! Mit großen Augen beobachtete Anissa, wie die Soldaten ihre Waffen sinken ließen.

„Helft mir!", flüsterte sie, so leise, dass sie selbst es nicht wirklich verstand, doch sie sah, wie sich die Griffe der Männer fester um die Schwerter und Pistolen schlossen. Nur Zorros Schwert rührte sich keinen Millimeter.

_Helft mir_, dachte Anissa, während ihr Tränen über die Wangen rannen. _Nami… Robin… bitte…_

Doch die beiden Frauen taten nichts und Anissa konnte sich auch nicht umdrehen um zu schauen was sie taten. Hatten sie gewusst, was Ruffy und Zorro vor gehabt hatten? Hatten sie nur so getan, als wollten sie sie beschützen? Sie hatte den Piraten doch schon am allerersten Tag gesagt, dass niemand auch nur einen Berry Lösegeld für sie bezahlen würde…

„Na los. Schießt. Aber wenn sich auch nur einer meiner Kameraden verletzt, kann es sein, dass mir die Klinge ausrutscht…"

„Zorro, mach das nicht!", wollte sie sagen, doch noch immer bekam sie keinen Ton heraus. Sie konnte nichts tun außer im Griff des Schwertkämpfers zu hängen und zu hoffen, dass die Soldaten nichts Dummes taten.

„Worauf wartet ihr? Schießt!", rief Mr. T. und Anissas Augen weiteten sich. Sie wusste, sie bedeutete ihm nicht viel. Aber war er so eiskalt? Auch die Soldaten zögerten.

„Konteradmiral… Das ist doch ein kleines Kind. Die Piraten töten sie!"

„Das ist mir egal!", fuhr Mr. T. ihn an. „Hier wird gemacht was ich sage! Wenn das keine leere Drohung war, dann hat sie eben Pech gehabt, aber die Piraten kommen hier nicht mehr lebend raus!"

„Nein."

Anissa schaute den Mann an.

„Das tue ich nicht." Der Soldat, der gesprochen hatte, ließ seine Pistole endgültig sinken und sah das Mädchen mitleidig an. „Meinetwegen kann das jemand tun, der das mit seinem Gewissen vereinbaren kann."

‚Danke.' Anissa sagte es nicht, sondern formte das Wort mit ihren Lippen – der Soldat ließ den Anflug eines Lächelns erkennen, was bedeutete, dass er es wohl gesehen hatte.

„Offenbar doch keine Verräterin", hörte sie jemanden sagen. Helfen tat es ihr allerdings nicht. Denn hier stand sie nun, ein achtjähriges Mädchen, als letzter Schutzschild zwischen zwei Fronten. Hätte Zorro sie nicht festgehalten, sie hätte sich wohl nicht mehr auf den Beinen halten können. Vor ihr die Marine, mit gezogenen Waffen, hinter ihr die Piraten, an ihrem Hals die kalte Klinge eines Schwertes. Hatte sie womöglich einen riesigen Fehler begangen, als sie beschlossen hatte, den Piraten zu vertrauen? Eigentlich sollte das Schwert an ihrem Hals Beweis genug dafür sein. Aber doch… sie konnte keinen Fehler darin sehen. Assia hätte wohl wieder nur den Kopf darüber geschüttelt, weil sie so hoffnungslos naiv war. Das hatte sie schon mehrfach getan. Doch Anissa, das hatte sie schon bemerkt, vertraute nicht vielen Menschen und irgendwo musste es doch einen Grund geben, dass sie sich bei den Piraten so wohl fühlte?

In diesem Moment passierte etwas. Sie hatte noch immer Angst – wer hätte das nicht, mit einem Schwert an der Kehle – doch in die Angst mischte sich Wut. Und diese Wut richtete sich nicht gegen die Piraten. Auch wenn sie ihr in den Rücken gefallen waren, sie war nicht wütend auf die Strohhüte. Sie konnte nicht sagen warum. Vielleicht, weil sie auch schon mal blöde Dinge getan hatte, wenn man sie in die Enge getrieben hatte. Nein. Diese Wut, die ihr die Kehle zuschnürte und das Blut in ihrem Leib zum kochen brachte, richtete sich auf die Männer in den blau-weißen Uniformen, die vor ihr standen und langsam wieder ihre Waffen erhoben. Diese Männer, denen es egal war, wer sie war. Sie war doch eine von ihnen! Sie gehörte nicht zu den Piraten, das wusste die Marine und das wusste vor allem Mr. T. Sie war kein Pirat, sie war nie Pirat gewesen, sie hatte nicht einmal darüber gesprochen dass sie vielleicht einmal Pirat werden wollte. Seit sie sich zurückerinnern konnte lebte und arbeitete sie hier, tat immer alles was sie tun sollte, egal wie sehr sie sich dagegen sträuben wollte. Sie spielte seit sechs Jahren die Puppe von Mirania, die sie mehr als alles auf dieser Welt hasste – und trotzdem war sie ihnen egal! Anissas Zähne gruben sich in ihre Unterlippe. Ihre Hände ballten sich zu Fäusten.

Plötzlich wurde sie beiseite gestoßen und eine pelzige Hand fing sie auf. Chopper, da brauchte sie nicht einmal nachzusehen. Das Rentier nahm sie auf den Arm und drückte sie sanft an die Brust – sie saß sicher neben dem bewusstlosen Lysop. Reflexartig klammerte sie sich an seinem Fell fest. Und dann brach das Chaos los. Wäre Anissa auf dem Boden geblieben, sie wäre in dem folgenden Durcheinander wohl totgetrampelt worden. Links und rechts sah sie Männer zu Boden gehen, manche getroffen von Zorros Schwertern, andere wurden von Sanjis Tritten und Ruffys Fäusten oder Armen, die aus den Wänden wuchsen, niedergestreckt. Schritte hallten an den Wänden wider und der Lärm dröhnte Anissa in den Ohren. Immer tiefer drückte sie das Gesicht in Choppers Fell, damit sie das nicht mit ansehen musste, und der Schiffsarzt der Strohhüte hatte sichtlich Schwierigkeiten das Mädchen und Lysop zu tragen, während er versuchte die Angreifer der Marine abzuwehren. Noch nie hatte Anissa einen Kampf gesehen. Sie hatte ab und zu beobachtet wie die Jungen aus dem Dorf rauften, aber die hatten sich nie gegenseitig verletzt. Manchmal fiel einer hin und schlug sich die Hände und Knie blutig, einige hatten blaue Flecken, die sie Tage später noch stolz zeigten, aber noch nie hatte sich jemand ernsthaft wehgetan. Sie hatte geglaubt, dass das bei den Erwachsenen auch so war, doch da wurde sie eines Besseren belehrt. Das Klirren der Schwerter zerschnitt die Luft und mischte sich in den Lärm, der ihr schier die Trommelfelle zerreißen wollte.

„Hört auf, hört auf, hört auf", flüsterte sie, während ihre Tränen in dem warmen Pelz versickerten, doch niemand hörte es. Die Männer nahmen nicht einmal Notiz von ihr.

Wäre sie in der Lage gewesen einen klaren Gedanken zu fassen, sie hätte sich aus Choppers Griff befreit, hätte sich einen sicheren Weg gesucht und wäre weggelaufen, vielleicht zu Nika, vielleicht an den Strand oder in den Wald und hätte sich irgendwo versteckt, irgendwo, wo sie niemand finden könnte, nicht die Marine und nicht die Piraten. Doch merkwürdigerweise wollte sie weniger von der Marine als von den Piraten gefunden werden. Die Piraten hatten sie betrogen, aber, das spürte sie, sie beschützten sie auch…

Als Anissa kurz den Blick hob merkte sie. Dass sich die Reihen der Marine gelichtet hatten. Offenbar war nicht der ganze Stützpunkt mobilisiert gewesen, denn dann wären die Piraten hoffnungslos in der Unterzahl gewesen. Doch noch immer schien Mr. T. nicht die Absicht zu haben sie zu befreien – und die Piraten dachten noch immer nicht daran sie laufen zu lassen.

Der Lärm ebbte immer weiter ab, als die letzten Männer fielen. Anissa sah nicht hin. Sie hatte das Gesicht wieder in Choppers Fell gedrückt, das ihr alle Sicht nahm.

„Ihr sollt aufhören", flüsterte sie.

Chopper bewegte sich, doch auch jetzt sah sie nicht auf. Was wollten sie denn noch von ihr? Wieso hatten sie sie beschützt? Sie hatten Lysop doch wieder?

„Hier gibt es nichts mehr für uns zu tun", sagte Zorro. „Sehen wir zu, dass wir verschwinden, bevor den anderen auffällt was hier passiert ist. Chopper, hast du die beiden?"

„Ja", sagte Chopper, während er Lysop und das Mädchen, das wie versteinert auf seinem Arm saß, zurecht rückte.

„Beeilen wir uns." Das war Namis Stimme. „Ich wäre lieber ganz weit weg, wenn die hier wieder aufwachen."

Da war sie wohl nicht die einzige, denn niemand widersprach. Anissa spürte, wie sie die Treppen hinauf getragen wurde. Sie ließen das Schlachtfeld hinter sich und stiegen hinauf in den Hof. Erst als sie oben waren, traute sich Anissa wieder zu sprechen.

„Lasst mich los!", rief sie und versuchte sich frei zu strampeln, doch Chopper hielt sie fest und der Schreck von eben saß noch zu tief, als dass sie sich wirklich hätte wehren können. „Ich verrate ihnen nicht wo das Schiff versteckt ist! Lasst mich los! Lasst mich zu meiner Mama gehen!"

„Tut mir Leid", sagte Zorro, „aber das geht nicht. Du wirst mit uns kommen müssen, ob du willst oder nicht."

Anissa sah das Haus der Treants an sich vorbei ziehen, als sie immer weiter gingen. Einen Moment lang wollte sie nach Nika rufen, aber die konnte sie wohl kaum hören. Um diese Zeit war sie immer hinten bei Assia. Außerdem – diese Leute hatten gerade erst gut fünfzig Marinesoldaten kampfunfähig gemacht. Was hätte Nika gegen sie ausrichten sollen?

Sie folgten dem Weg, den Anissa sie gestern geführt hatte, als sie ihnen den Weg zur Altstadt gezeigt hatte. War das wirklich erst gestern gewesen? Irgendwie kam es ihr viel länger vor. Auch ohne hinzusehen wusste Anissa, das sie in den Wald gingen. Sie war hier aufgewachsen und war diesen Weg hunderte Male gelaufen. Die Richtung war ihr vertraut und die Art wie das Rauschen des Meeres und das Möwengeschrei den Geräuschen des Waldes wich, ließ keine Zweifel zu. Was wollten sie im Wald? Wollen sie etwa… Noch bevor sie diesen Gedanken zu Ende denken konnte, spürte sie wieder festen Boden. Chopper hatte sie an einem Hang abgesetzt. Zum ersten Mal seit sie von der Marine überrascht worden waren, sah Anissa die Piraten wirklich an. Sie saßen ebenfalls auf dem Boden, schienen aber unverletzt. Zumindest nicht schwer. Sie sahen nur ein wenig erschöpft aus, doch ansonsten hatten sie kaum die Spur eines Kampfes davongetragen. Chopper hatte auch wieder seine kleine Erscheinungsform angenommen, in der er nun vor dem Mädchen stand und es eingehend betrachtete.

„Bist du okay, Anissa?", fragte er.

Anissa antwortete nicht, sondern sah das kleine Rentier nur aus weit aufgerissenen Augen an.

„Hast du dich verletzt? Du musst mir sagen wenn du dir wehgetan hast, dann kann ich mir das mal anschauen."

Doch das Mädchen schwieg. Sie verstand nicht woher plötzlich dieser Sinneswandel kam. Gerade eben hatten sie sie doch noch mit einem Schwert bedroht! Und jetzt fragten sie, ob alles mit ihr in Ordnung war? War so etwas üblich unter Piraten? Als Chopper einen Schritt auf sie zu trat rutschte sie zurück.

„Hast du Angst?", fragte Ruffy. „Wieso denn? Wir haben die Marineheinis doch erledigt."

KLONK.

Mit einem dumpfen Geräusch ging der Kapitän zu Boden. Nami war neben ihm aufgetaucht und hatte ihn mit einem Faustschlag ins Unterholz befördert.

„Ruffy, du bist ein Vollidiot!" Sie rieb ihre Faust und fixierte den Kapitän, der sich langsam wieder aufrappelte, mit einem bösen Blick. „Kapierst du es nicht? Anissa hat Angst vor _uns_!" Sie blickte hinüber zu Anissa, die sich noch immer auf dem Boden zusammenkauerte. Auch Ruffy sah zu ihr, allerdings weniger verständnisvoll als Nami. Viel eher schien er nicht so recht zu kapieren worauf sie hinaus wollte.

„Wieso das denn? Wir sind doch jetzt Kumpel, Anissa, oder?"

Anissa verstand die Welt nicht mehr. Hatten sie denn vollkommen vergessen was sie ihr gerade eben angetan hatten? Auch Zorro schien sich keiner Schuld bewusst zu sein.  
„Das alle Mädchen so schreckhaft ein müssen", sagte er. „Wir haben doch niemanden getötet."

„Seid ihr so blöd oder tut ihr nur so?" Nami schien kurz davor nun auch noch Zorro eine zu verpassen. „Wie kann man denn nur so gefühllos sein? Wer hat Anissa denn ein Schwert an die Kehle gehalten?"

Die Piraten schienen überrascht. Sie hatten das wirklich vergessen? Konnte so etwas denn wahr sein? Schließlich war Sanji derjenige, der etwas sagte.

„Du brauchst keine Angst zu haben, Anissa", sagte er. „Der Spinatschädel hatte nie die Absicht dir etwas zu tun. Und wir auch nicht." Er zündete sich eine neue Zigarette an als er sich neben sie setzte. Anissa wich nicht zurück. „Aber unser Plan hatte einen Fehler, das ist uns aufgefallen, als du weg warst. Was, wenn der Konteradmiral dich beobachtet und sieht, dass du uns hilfst? Er wäre wütend darüber, oder?" Er machte eine Pause, lange genug um Anissa die Möglichkeit zum reagieren zu geben. Sie überlegte. Mr. T. hasste Piraten und alle, die sie unterstützten. Er wäre ausgerastet. Sanji schien ihr Schweigen richtig zu interpretieren.

„Siehst du", fuhr er fort. „Du kannst deiner Mutter nicht helfen, wenn du dich mit dem Konteradmiral verkrachst. Und wir werden sowieso gesucht."

Jetzt begann Anissa zu verstehen. Dieser Griff, dieses Schwert, diese Worte… das alles war nicht ernst gemeint gewesen? Zorro hatte nie vor gehabt sie zu verletzen? Der Grund weshalb sie nicht in der Lage gewesen war, Groll gegen die Strohhutpiraten zu hegen, war, weil sie ihr eigentlich nur helfen wollten? Ihre verkrampfte Haltung löste sich ein wenig.

„Das… das war also alles kein Ernst? Ihr wolltet mir gar nicht wehtun?" Die Piraten schüttelten die Köpfe. „Danke."

„Du brauchst und nicht zu danken." Ruffy grinste sie an. „Du bist es doch, die noch eine Weile hier wohnen muss, oder?"

Anissa lächelte. Ja, da hatte er recht.

Nur eine Stunde später hatten die Piraten und Anissa ein provisorisches Lager aufgebaut. Es war nicht groß. Sie hatten lediglich ein paar Äste beiseite geräumt und Holz für ein Feuer aufgeschichtet, auf dem zwei Rehe brieten, die Zorro im Wald erlegt hatte. Anissa hatte gar nicht gemerkt wie die Zeit vergangen war, aber es war schon fast Mittag. Eigentlich hätte sie spätestens jetzt zurückgehen müssen um Nika in der Küche zu helfen. Hatte ihre Schwester schon gehört, was in der Basis passiert war? Ganz bestimmt. Bestimmt wusste es bereits das ganze Dorf. Hier auf Jewel Creek blieb nie etwas geheim und außerdem war es bestimmt überall zu hören gewesen. Nika würde sich Sorgen machen. Aber die Piraten hatten ihr erklärt, dass sie jetzt erst einmal nicht zurückgehen konnte. Sie hatten gesagt, dass die Marine glaubte sie wäre eine Geisel und kein Pirat würde eine Geisel gehen lassen bevor er sich sicher fühlte. Anissa hatte es verstanden und sich nicht dagegen gewehrt. Sie mochte die Piraten ja und fand es nicht schlimm ein paar Tage bei ihnen zu bleiben und von Mirania verschont zu bleiben, jetzt, da sie wusste, dass sie sie nicht betrogen hatten. Auch die Piraten schienen das zu merken.

„Du scheinst es nicht wirklich eilig zu haben nach Hause zu kommen", sagte Sanji. Da die Rehe bereits über dem Feuer hingen, hatte er gerade nicht viel zu tun. Anissa schüttelte den Kopf.

„Hab ich auch nicht", sagte sie. „Nika und die anderen kümmern sich schon um Mama." Sie sah zu Chopper, der auf der anderen Seite des Feuers bei Lysop saß. „Die können das sowieso besser als ich. Und Mirania kann ja auch mit ihren richtigen Puppen spielen."

„Mit ihren richtigen Puppen?" Sanji sah Anissa erstaunt an. „Wer ist denn diese Mirania?"

„Denkst du ich hab die Frisur weil ich sie schön finde?" Anissa deutete auf ihre Haare. „Mirania ist die Tochter von Mr. T.", erklärte sie. „Sie ist zwölf und wohnt in dem großen Haus neben der Marinebasis. Was glaubst du wer immer Puppe spielen muss, wenn ihr langweilig ist?" Jetzt, da sie richtig Zeit hatte, versuchte sie endlich einmal die Zöpfe auf zu bekommen, die Mirania ihr gemacht hatte, aber da sie eine Nacht darauf geschlafen hatte, hatten sich ihre Haare so in den Haargummis verknotet, dass es alles andere als leicht war und es dauerte nicht lange, bis Anissa die Geduld verlor. Ruckartig riss sie an den Gummis, was allerdings nur zur Folge hatte, dass sie sich büschelweise Haare ausriss.

„Nicht so schnell", sagte Sanji, nachdem er es eine Weile angeschaut hatte. „Wenn du so weiter reißt, dann hast du nachher gar keine Haare mehr auf dem Kopf."

Anissa ließ von ihren Haaren ab. „Ich krieg sie aber nicht raus." Und außerdem, wollte sie noch hinzufügen, würde sie ohne Haare auch nicht mehr als Frisurmodell herhalten müssen. So viel zu den praktischen Nebeneffekten.

„Ich helfe dir", sagte Robin, die herüber gekommen war. „Da muss nur einmal eine Frau ran, dann kriegen wir deine Haare wieder ordentlich hin."

Tatsächlich brauchte Robin zwar eine ganze Weile, aber irgendwann waren alle Haargummis draußen – auch wenn sie sich für ein oder zwei ganz störrische eine Schere aus Choppers Rucksack hatte leihen müssen. Und so band Anissa sich gerade wieder ihre Schleife in die Haare, als Sanji das Essen für fertig erklärte.

„Aber beeil dich wenn du Hunger hast", sagte er zu Anissa, als er ihr, Nami und Robin die Teller brachte, die er bereits für sie reserviert hatte, während Ruffy sich bereits begeistert auf das Fleisch stürzte und versuchte ein ganzes Reh für sich zu beanspruchen. „Wenn du zu langsam bist dann kann es sein, dass wir erst noch jagen gehen müssen bevor du noch etwas bekommst."

Anissa sah zu dem Kapitän, der eine Fleischkeule am Stück verschlang und bereits nach der zweiten Griff.

„Hey, lass mir was übrig!", rief sie und schaufelte so schnell sie konnte das Fleisch in sich hinein, bevor sie aufsprang. Wild mochte sie zwar nicht so gerne, aber sie hatte wirklich großen Hunger. Wer hätte den auch nicht, nach der Aufregung heute Morgen? Ohne noch einmal zu Nami oder Sanji zu sehen (wobei letzterer sowieso damit beschäftigt war seinen Kapitän vom Essen weg zu halten bis alle anderen zumindest etwas bekommen hatten ) lief sie zum Feuer.


	14. Träume

_Und ich frage mich, ob Erinnerung etwas ist, das man hat, oder etwas, das man verloren hat._

_Woody Allen_

_"Babumm! Babumm! Babumm!"_

_Das kleine Mädchen lag im Frachtraum. Jemand hatte eine Decke über es gelegt, als sollte es schlafen, aber das Kind schlief nicht. Es lag nur regungslos da, mit offenen Augen und klopfendem Herzen, während die Männer hin und her liefen, an ihm vorbei, als wäre es gar nicht da. Eben noch hatte es auf dem Deck gespielt, als es plötzlich jemand gepackt und hier herunter getragen hatte und gesagt hatte, es solle ganz still sein. Das Mädchen verstand nicht warum. Noch nie hatte sie die Männer so ernst gesehen.  
"Babumm! Babumm! Babumm!" Sie wusste nicht einmal, ob sie das Klopfen ihres Herzens imitierte, das laute Pochen, das ihr die Kehle zu verschließen drohte, oder ob es das Donnern der Kanonen war, die den Geruch nach Schießpulver immer weiter verbreiteten. _

_"Babumm! Babumm! Babumm!" Die kleinen Hände auf die Ohren gepresst um das Knallen der Kanonen abzudämpfen, flüsterte sie immer wieder dieses Wort, ungesehen, ungehört._

„_Verdammt, sei still, sonst finden sie dich!" Ein Mann war vor ihr aufgetaucht, schob das Kind wieder zwischen die Wasserfässer und zog ihm die Decke wieder über den Kopf. „Bleib da unten und halt den Mund! Sonst passiert dir noch was!" Eine kleine Hand griff nach der Hose des Mannes. Er hatte sich schon halb umgedreht, doch er hielt inne und sah hinunter in zwei große, blaue Augen, die, fast schon panisch, zu ihm aufsahen. Seine Züge wurden weicher. _

„_Keine Angst, Prinzessin", sagte er. „Es ist gleich vorbei. Solange du hier bleibst passiert dir nichts, okay? Alles gut. Ich komme dich in fünf Minuten wieder abholen. Aber jetzt musst du ganz leise sein, ja? Damit dich die bösen Männer da oben nicht hören können." Er beugte sich zu ihr herunter und gab ihr einen Kuss auf die Stirn. Der Herzschlag des Mädchens beruhigte sich ein wenig. Es war alles gut. Sie musste nur leise sein. Trotzdem rollte sie sich so klein wie möglich zusammen. So wie sie hier zusammengekauert zwischen den Wasserfässern lag, war sie nicht größer als ein Kätzchen. Sie wartete. Doch die Sekunden verstrichen und wurden zu Minuten, doch niemand kam. Irgendwann wollte das Kind nicht mehr warten. Es krabbelte zwischen den Fässern hervor, heimlich und unbemerkt. Wenn sie stand war sie nicht viel größer, weshalb keiner der Männer, die herum liefen und die Kanonen luden, Notiz von ihr nahm. Immerhin ging sie den meisten von ihnen nicht einmal bis zum Knie. _

_Langsam tapste das Kind durch den Rumpf des Schiffes, wobei sie sich noch immer die Ohren zuhielt, denn die Kanonen dröhnten mit unverminderter Heftigkeit. _

„_Babumm! Babumm!" Jetzt, da sie sich nicht mehr versteckte, musste sie auch nicht mehr leise sein. Die Treppe zum Deck schwankte mehr als sonst, und mit jedem Schuss schienen sie zu erzittern. Es fiel dem Kind, das ohnehin noch recht wacklig auf den Beinen war, schwer das Gleichgewicht zu halten. _

_Je weiter sie kam, desto lauter wurde es. Zu den Kanonen gesellten sich Pistolenschüsse, das Klirren von Schwertern, die aufeinander prallte und laute Stimmen, die schrien oder Befehle brüllten. Das Kind jedoch beachtete das alles nicht. Die fünf Minuten waren um, ganz bestimmt, doch den Mann, der ihr versprochen hatte, dass er sie abholen würde, konnte sie nicht sehen. Entschlossen ging sie weiter, immer tiefer in das Kampfgetümmel._

„_Papa?", fragte sie. Vielleicht konnte ihr ja jemand suchen helfen? Doch niemand antwortete. „Papa?", versuchte sie es etwas lauter. Das Hemd, das ihr eigentlich viel zu groß war, verfing sich in einem Nagel, der sich aus einer Planke zu lösen begann, doch sie riss sich los. Mit einem lauten Ratschen riss der Stoff des Ärmels entzwei. Ein heftiger Stoß schleuderte sie plötzlich gegen die Reling und als sie aufsah, konnte sie gerade noch erkennen, sie ein Schwert auf sie hinunter sauste. Das Mädchen schrie. Für einen Moment schien die Welt still zu stehen. Alles schien zu verstummen, die Kanonen, die Schwerter, die Stimmen, die Schüsse – ja, sogar das Meer verstummte, als sich der Schrei aus der Kehle des Kindes löste, das die Arme über den Kopf gehoben hatte um sich so zu schützen. Doch in diesem Moment spürte sie einen Arm, der sich um ihre Brust schloss und sie wegzerrte – nicht mehr ganz rechtzeitig. Sie spürte einen stechenden Schmerz über dem linken Auge, der sie erneut aufschreien ließ, doch der Mann, der sie gepackt hatte, kümmerte sich nicht darum. Rote Haare verdeckten ihr Gesicht, als der vernarbte Mann es an seinem Hals verbarg und mit ihr unter Deck sprang. Doch sie konnte noch einen Blick auf das Schwert erhaschen und einen anderen Mann, der sich ihm in den Weg gestellt hatte._

„_Papa…"_

„Papa!"

Mit einem Schrei fuhr Anissa aus dem Schlaf. Sie fror und es dauerte auch nicht lange bis sie den Grund dafür entdeckt hatte. Hatte sie so unruhig geschlafen? Es konnte doch nicht so lange her gewesen sein, dass sie eingeschlafen war.

„Babummm! Babumm!", imitierte sie flüsternd das heftige Pochen ihres Herzens. Sie hatte Angst. Auch wenn sie diesem schrecklichen Traum entkommen war, hatte sie Angst. Aber warum war sie aufgewacht?

Erst jetzt, als sie sich diese Frage stellte, sah sie jemanden, der neben ihr hockte. Im matten Schein des Feuers erkannte sie die schwarzen Haare, die nur einer gehören konnten.

„Robin!", rief Anissa und klammerte sich an der Piratin fest, die ihr über den Rücken strich. Zwar war Nico Robin immer sehr wortkarg gewesen, aber trotzdem mochte Anissa sie und auch wenn das nicht so wäre – sie konnte jeden Trost gebrauchen, den sie bekommen konnte und vor allem brauchte sie Nähe. Normalerweise war das Assias Aufgabe, aber ihre Mutter war nicht da.

„Du hast im Schlaf geschrien", sagte Robin sanft. „Hast du geträumt?"

Anissa nickte. „Hab ich dich geweckt?"

Doch Robin lächelte nur.

„Nein, ich habe noch nicht geschlafen." Sie strich Anissa über den Kopf. „Ich habe noch ein bisschen gelesen." Mit einem Kopfnicken deutete sie auf das Buch, das aufgeschlagen neben dem Feuer lag, das sie über Nacht hatten brennen lassen. Anissa krabbelte noch ein wenig näher zu Robin heran und lehnte ihren Kopf an die Brust der Piratin. Da sie nichts dagegen sagte schloss sie einfach darauf, dass es ihr nichts ausmachte. Ein paar Minuten lang lag sie einfach nur da und genoss die Nähe und die Wärme. Robin ließ ein paar Arme aus dem Unterholz wachsen, die ihr Sanjis Jacke hinüber reichten, die der Smutje Anissa als Decke überlassen hatte, nachdem Nami ihn dazu überredet hatte, indem sie ihm sagte wie toll sie doch Männer fände die gegenüber Frauen Gentlemen waren, egal wie alt die Frau war, woraufhin er, ohne auch nur eine Sekunde zu zögern, seine Jacke ausgezogen und sie Anissa gegeben hatte. Allerdings war auch der (berechtigte) Verdacht aufgekommen, dass sie das nur getan hatte damit sie sich nicht gezwungen fühlte Anissa ihre eigene Decke abzugeben. Aber warum sie es getan hatte war Anissa im Endeffekt auch egal gewesen. Hauptsache sie hatte warm. Dankbar nahm Anissa auch jetzt wieder die Decke entgegen und wickelte sich darin ein.

„Ich hab ihn gesehen." Anissa strich mit der Hand über eine Narbe über ihrem linken Auge. Sie hatte sie schon sehr lange und eigentlich könnte sie sich gar nicht mehr daran erinnern wie sie sie bekommen hatte, wäre da nicht dieser Traum. „Ich hab ihn schon wieder gesehen."

„Wen?", fragte Robin.

„Meinen Papa." Anissa sah nach oben. „Ich kann ihn manchmal sehen wenn ich schlafe. Ich sehe ihn dauernd. Aber er schaut mich nie an."

„Ist dein Papa nicht hier auf Jewel Creek?"

Anissa schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein. Ich weiß nicht wo er ist. Aber er sucht mich." Sie nickte, wie um ihre Aussage zu bestätigen. „Er hat mich verloren, weißt du? Das ist schon ganz lange her. Manchmal, wenn ich ihn sehe, dann rufe ich ihm ganz laut zu wo ich bin. Aber ich glaube er hört mich nicht. Er kommt nie." Trauer schwang in ihrer Stimme mit.

„Du vermisst deinen Vater wohl, was?", fragte Robin.

„Ja…" Anissas Stimme klang, als würde sie gleich wieder anfangen zu weinen. „Meine Mama auch… meine richtige Mama… Manchmal sagen sie, dass sie mich nicht haben wollten. Dass sie mich deswegen hergebracht haben. Aber das glaube ich ihnen nicht." Sie machte eine kurze Pause, in der sie über das Lager schaute. Die übrigen Piraten schliefen dicht am Feuer, das die Tiere fernhalten sollte. Keiner regte sich. Nur manchmal bewegte sich einer der Piraten im Schlaf oder drehte sich auf die andere Seite. „Du, Robin?", fragte sie dann. „Du bist doch schon so lange auf dem Meer. Hast du ihn vielleicht schon mal getroffen? Meinen Papa? Oder meine Mama?"

Robin zuckte die Schultern. „Vielleicht. Wie sehen sie denn aus?"

„Wie Mama aussieht weiß ich nicht", sagte Anissa. „Und Papa…" Sie überlegte. Wie sah er aus? In ihrem Traum konnte sie immer nur diese roten Haare sehen, die ihre Sicht verdeckten. Anissas Hand glitt in ihre Rocktasche, als sie die Spieluhr heraus zog und öffnete. „Hier", sagte sie und zeigte Robin das Bild. „Ich glaube da ist mein Papa drauf. Er kann toll kämpfen. Und er ist riesig groß und der stärkste Mann der Welt!" Es war reine Spekulation, doch Anissa war sich sicher, dass er das war. Doch Robin sah nicht so aus als würde sie sich an diese Männer erinnern. Da fiel Anissa noch etwas ein. „Er sucht seine kleine Prinzessin, die er verloren hat. Überall. Aber er findet sie nicht."

Noch immer war Robins Miene unergründlich. Vielleicht kannte sie ihn ja wirklich nicht.

„Tut mir Leid", bestätigte sie dann auch schon Anissas Befürchtung. „Ich kenne viele Männer draußen auf dem Meer, aber ich glaube deinen Papa hab ich noch nicht gesehen."

„Schade." Anissa zog die Jacke noch ein wenig höher. „Ich würde gerne wissen wie es ihm geht. Aber weißt du was? Irgendwann gehe ich ihn suchen."

„Tatsächlich?" Robin lächelte. „Wo willst du ihn denn suchen?"

„Weiß ich nicht", antwortete Anissa. „Irgendwo auf dem Meer. Da muss er doch noch sein. Ich finde ihn schon, wenn Assia mir hilft."

„Assia hilft dir? Hat sie das gesagt?"

„Naja…" Anissa griff nach einem kleinen Stöckchen, das auf dem Boden lag und drehte es in den Fingern. „Eigentlich nicht… Eigentlich sagt sie immer ich soll mit den dummen Träumereien aufhören und arbeiten. Sie sagt sie will hier nicht weg und das ich das ja eigentlich auch gar nicht will, aber ich glaube sie lügt. Wer will schon lieber bei Mr. T. bleiben als irgendwo anders hin zu fahren? Irgendwann habe ich sie überredet, das weiß ich ganz genau."

„Du hast also einen Traum", sagte Robin.

„Ist doch nicht schlimm." Anissa zuckte die Schultern. „Auch wenn Assia das manchmal sagt. Aber ich finde es schön einen Traum zu haben. Den hat doch jeder. Und mein allergrößter Traum ist es Mama und Papa wieder zu finden. Das ist doch nicht falsch, oder?" Sie erhob sich ein bisschen, damit sie Robin besser anschauen konnte, die den Kopf schüttelte.

„Nein, auf gar keinen Fall", sagte die Archäologin und strich Anissa noch einmal durchs Haar. „Träum du ruhig weiter. Wer weiß, vielleicht erfüllt sich dein Traum ja. Aber dann darfst du nicht sagen, dass du ihn nur erfüllen willst, wenn Assia mitkommt."

„Aber ich kann Assia doch nicht alleine lassen!", widersprach Anissa. „Sie ist doch auch meine Mama, wenn auch nicht meine Richtige."

„Dann macht es ihr doch bestimmt nichts aus wenn du mal weggehst, wenn du mal größer bist", sagte Robin.

„Meinst du?" So ganz überzeugt klang Anissa nicht.

„Bestimmt. Vielleicht ist es ja ihr ganz großer Traum, dass du dir deinen irgendwann mal erfüllst. Sie möchte doch bestimmt dass du glücklich bist, oder?"

„Mhm." Anissa drehte das Stöckchen weiter in den Fingern. Assia wollte immer dass sie lachte. Sie sagte immer Anissa sollte mehr lachen. Sie wollte sie immer glücklich sehen. Einmal hatte sie Assia und Mr. T. beobachtet. Assia hatte ihn darum gebeten dass Anissa nicht mehr mit Mirania spielen musste, weil es sie unglücklich machte und als Mr. T. gesagt hatte, dass seine Tochter spielen konnte mit wen sie wollte, war Assia richtig wütend geworden. Aber trotzdem…

„Hör zu, Anissa", sagte Robin. „Wenn du einen Traum hast, dann musst du für ihn kämpfen. Und zwar so lange er dir das wert ist. Er ist dir doch etwas wert?"

Anissa nickte heftig. „Warum sollte er es mir nicht wert sein?"

„So etwas passiert." Robin senkte den Blick. „Ich wollte meinen Traum auch einmal aufgeben."

„Ehrlich?" Mit großen Augen sah Anissa wieder zu Robin, die nur nickte.

„Das ist noch nicht lange her", sagte sie. „Erst ein paar Wochen." Ihr Blick schweifte in die Ferne, als würde sie sich an etwas erinnern. „Ich war bereit zu sterben. Ich hatte meinen Traum aufgegeben, weil ich nicht mehr damit gerechnet hatte dass ich ihn jemals erfüllen kann und deswegen wollte ich nicht mehr weiter leben…"

Gebannt lauschte Anissa ihren Worten. Sie konnte kaum glauben was sie hörte. Robin, die starke Robin, hatte einmal aufgeben wollen? Plötzlich kam sie sich gar nicht mehr so schwach vor.

„Wieso bist du dann noch hier?", fragte Anissa. „Warum hast du weiter gemacht? Das ist doch komisch."

„Es war Ruffy", erklärte Robin und deutete auf den Kapitän, der, alle viere von sich gestreckt, auf dem Waldboden lag und leise schnarchte. „Er hat mich gerettet. Er hat mich aus einer einstürzenden Höhle getragen, obwohl ich das nicht wollte. Aber ich habe überlebt. Und deswegen kämpfe ich weiter. Auch wenn mir sonst niemand helfen würde, ich würde, solange ich lebe, für meinen Traum kämpfen."

„Du hast auch einen Traum…" Anissa hatte noch nie Erwachsene gesehen, die träumten. Assia tat es nicht und der Gärtner auch nicht. Nicht einmal Nika und Mr. T. und die Marinesoldaten schon gar nicht.

„Natürlich habe ich einen", sagte Robin. „Wir alle hier haben einen Traum. Jeder seinen eigenen."

„Und deswegen seid ihr eine Mannschaft?"

„Vielleicht."

Die Antwort war knapp, aber dieses Gespräch brachte Anissa zum nachdenken. Es war also gar nicht so falsch ihren Papa zu suchen? Sie könnte es irgendwann machen? Irgendwann könnte sie losfahren. Irgendwann würde sie ihn finden.

Irgendwann… ihr war nicht klar, was „irgendwann" bedeutete. Irgendwann, das war wie ein Ort, das war etwas, das Anissa nicht erkannte, nicht verstand. Irgendwann war ein Ort, der Ort, an dem ihre Träume ihre Zuflucht suchten. Der Ort zu dem sie flogen, wieder und wieder. Bis sie – irgendwann – nicht mehr zu ihr zurückkehrten.

Eine Weile schwiegen beide. Anissa schaute sich die schlafenden Piraten an. Sie alle hatten einen Traum. So etwas hatte Anissa noch nie vorher gesehen. Also konnten Erwachsene auch träumen – auch wenn genau genommen die meisten der Strohhüte nicht wirklich erwachsen waren. Sie Schätzte sie auf Nikas, Alter, sechzehn, vielleicht ein bisschen älter.

Eine eiskalte Brise ließ Anissa frösteln. Sie rückte wieder näher an Robin und kuschelte sich an sie. Seit wann wurde es denn nachts _so_ kalt? Zwar war Jewel Creek eine Herbstinsel, aber es war fast Frühjahr, da herrschten hier eigentlich auch nachts einigermaßen milde Temperaturen. Es war immer warm genug dass die Scheune, in der sie schliefen, nicht geheizt werden musste, weil eine einfache Decke ausreichte um nicht zu frieren. Aber jetzt wurde es gerade wirklich kalt.

„Bild ich mir das nur ein oder ist es kalt geworden?", fragte Anissa und richtete sich auf, darauf bedacht, dass ihr die Jacke nicht von den Schultern rutschte. Irgendein Instinkt hatte gerade Alarm geschlagen. Doch Robin schüttelte den Kopf.

„Das bildest du dir nur ein", sagte sie und ließ wieder Hände aus dem Waldboden wachsen, die ihr ihr Buch hinüber reichten. Nicht wirklich überzeugt aber beruhigt lehnte Anissa sich wieder zurück.

„Bist du nicht müde?", fragte Robin, doch Anissa schüttelte den Kopf.

„Nein, gar nicht." Das war ein bisschen geflunkert. Sie war noch müde, aber sie wollte jetzt nicht wieder schlafen. Sie hatte zu viel Angst, dass der Traum zurückkehren würde. „Was liest du da?"

„Es heißt _Der Regenbogennebel_. Möchtest du mal schauen?" Wieder schüttelte Anissa den Kopf, diesmal jedoch entschiedener.

„Ich schau nur Bilder", sagte sie.

„Liest du nicht gerne?" Robin klang überrascht. Ertappt blickte Anissa auf den Boden.

„Doch… also ich mag Geschichten… Ich hör sie wirklich gerne… Aber…" Ihre Stimme wurde immer leiser, bis sie schließlich nur noch ein leichtes Wispern war. „Ich kann nicht lesen."

„Du kannst nicht lesen? Wie denn-" Doch Robin unterbrach sich und legte einen Finger auf die Lippen, als Zeichen dafür dass Anissa still sein sollte und stand auf. Im flackernden Schein des Feuers regte sich etwas und im selben Moment hörte Anissa es wieder. Das leise Singen der jungen Frau, die nicht da war. Und ganz hinten, zwischen den Bäumen kaum zu erkennen, war ein Schatten bei Lysop und Chopper aufgetaucht und beugte sich über den Schützen. Auch Anissa stand auf. Das war derselbe Schatten, den sie auch am Strand gesehen hatte! Und es war dieselbe Stimme, die dasselbe Lied sang.

„Das ist die Nordwindhexe!"

„Wie bitte?"

„Die Nordwindhexe! Ich erkenne sie! Ich hab sie schon mal gesehen, als ich euch am Strand getroffen habe! Kurz bevor Mama und Lysop krank geworden sind! Was macht sie hier? Und wieso ist sie bei Lysop?" Anissa trat aus Robins Schatten heraus und warf den kleinen Stock nach dem Schatten.

„Verschwinde!", rief sie. „Lass Lysop in Ruhe! Und Mama auch!" Der Schatten ließ sich dadurch jedoch nicht beirren.

„Deux fleurs!", hörte sie Robin befehlen, doch es hatte keinen Zweck. „Weck die anderen", sagte sie, als sie einen weiteren Angriff startete. Anissa ließ sich nicht zweimal bitten. Sie nickte und lief zu den übrigen Piraten. Ruffy war ihr erstes Ziel.

„Steh auf, Ruffy!" Sie saß auf seinem Bauch und rüttelte an ihm – genauer gesagt hatte sie seine Ohren gepackt und zog daran, doch der Kapitän ließ sich davon nicht stören, sodass sie immer grober wurde. Man konnte ihr ja einiges vorwerfen, aber nicht, dass sie Samthandschuhe auspackte, wenn es gerade nicht angebracht war. Tatsächlich schlug der Strohhut dann auch die Augen auf, aber Anissa verschwendete keine Zeit für Erklärungen sondern lief weiter zu Sanji. Und kaum hatten die ersten geweckten Piraten die Situation erkannt, waren sie alle augenblicklich wach. Doch die Hexe verschwand, bevor einer von ihnen reagieren konnte. Sie sahen nur noch Ruffys Faust gegen den Baum krachen, vor dem die Hexe gestanden hatte.

„Sie wird Lysop nicht in Ruhe lassen", sagte Robin. „Nicht, bevor sie das hat was sie will."

„Seine ganze Kraft", sagte Anissa. Wie in der Geschichte. „Was sollen wir machen? Wie geht es ihm?" Die letzte Frage war an Chopper gerichtet, der wieder neben Lysop saß. Das Rentier schaute besorgt auf.

„Sein Herz schlägt schwächer. Langsam wird es ernst."

Ein wütender Schrei ließ die Piraten zu Ruffy schauen, der mit geballten Fäusten hinter ihnen stand.

„Ich weiß was wir machen", sagte er und sein Blick war finster. „Wir werden dieser ollen Hexe nochmal einen Besuch abstatten."


	15. Suche

Jedes Geheimnis das man mitteilen will erfordert eine Freundschaft.

-Jean de la Fontaine

„Hey, Löffelschwinger! Klär du das hier!"

Lorenor Zorro warf offiziell das Handtuch. Anissa hatte sich schon fast denken können, dass er nie genug mit Kindern zu tun gehabt hatte um diese Diskussion zu gewinnen. Hürde Nummer 1 war genommen. Ein paar fehlten noch. Und da kam auch schon Hürde Nummer zwei auf sie zu.

Natürlich hatte sie sich schon denken können, dass keiner der Piraten besonders begeistert davon sein würde, dass sie mitkommen wollte. Das letzte Mal, dass sie das Schloss der Hexe betreten hatten, hatte sie sich schließlich auch nur heimlich hinterher geschlichen. Aber darauf hatte sie heute keine Lust. Sie wollte_ dabei_ sein – und nicht nur in sicherem Abstand hinterher laufen. Deswegen hatte sie den Piraten, kaum dass sie aufgebrochen waren, eröffnet dass sie mitkam und nicht, wie sie es eigentlich geplant hatte, bei Chopper und Lysop am Waldrand wartete. Dabei war sie natürlich nicht gerade auf Zustimmung gestoßen, aber das war ihr gleich. Sie wollte mitkommen. Sie würde mitkommen. Nicht umsonst hatte sie Zorro ausgesucht um eine Erklärung zu verlangen warum sie sie nicht dabei haben wollten. Gegen Nami und Robin hatte sie keine Chance, das war ihr klar. Aber die Jungs hatten keine Erfahrung mit Kindern, das sah man. Und Zorro war ein Volltreffer gewesen – jetzt musste sie nur noch jemanden finden, der ihr schlussendlich erlaubte mitzukommen. Und Sanji konnte einer Frau doch nie etwas abschlagen…

Aber offenbar musste die Frau dafür älter als acht Jahre sein, das stellte Anissa nach kurzer Zeit fest.

„Das ist zu gefährlich für ein Kind", erklärte er ihr zum gefühlten hundertsten Mal, als sie den Sumpf erreichten. Mittlerweile war es schon hell geworden und Anissa begann zu bezweifeln, dass es wirklich so einfach war wie sie sich das vorgestellt hatte. Musste sie sie etwa wieder dazu zwingen?  
„Wir können nicht auf ein Kind aufpassen. Wir haben ja schon genug Mühe auf Zorro aufzupassen, damit er sich nicht plötzlich wieder verläuft."

„Wie bitte? Was hast du gesagt, du dämlicher Kochtopf?"

„Nur die Wahrheit, Brüllaffe! Du verläufst dich doch auf dem Weg vom Strand zum Meer!"

„Yeah, schlagt euch!" Das war Ruffy. Aber an dem wunderte Anissa sowieso nichts mehr. War er vorhin noch ernst gewesen, so war er mittlerweile wieder derselbe Kindskopf, der er sonst war. Einen Moment lang hatte Anissa ja gedacht sie hätte nur geträumt, dass er tatsächlich ein richtiger Anführer gewesen war, aber die anderen hatten ihr erklärt, dass das bei ihm ganz normal war. Aber genau das war es, was Anissa so an ihm mochte. Er war nicht so wie die Marineleute, die immer zeigen mussten dass man unter ihnen stand. Er war auch eigentlich gar kein richtiger Erwachsener, der einem immer sagte was man machen musste. Er war ein Freund. Man konnte Spaß mit ihm haben. Er war nicht immer so schrecklich ernst.

Anissa schaute zwischen den beiden Streithähnen hinüber, die sich böse anfunkelten. Hieß das, dass sie die Hürde Sanji auch genommen hatte?

„Ruffy?", fragte sie den Kapitän. „Bitte, lass mich mitkommen. Ich will Mama und Lysop doch auch helfen." Und damit log sie nicht. Es war nicht einmal eine kleine Notlüge. Sie wollte wirklich helfen, denn ansonsten wäre sie nicht wirklich scharf darauf wieder in dieses Schloss zu gehen, jetzt, da sie wusste, dass dort tatsächlich ein Monster lebte. Diese Hexe hörte sich nämlich nicht gerade nach einen angenehmen Zeitgenossen an. Aber kaum hatte sie sich dafür entschieden ihre Angst zu vergessen, kam ihr dabei jemand in die Quere. Dabei wollte sie doch nur genauso mutig sein wie Ruffy!

„Bitte Ruffy… Du kannst ja oder nein sagen. Wenn du ja sagst, dann bleibe ich bei euch. Wenn du nein sagst, dann komme ich euch nach und ihr seid schuld wenn mir was passiert."

Sie hätte kein Problem damit die Strohhüte später vor vollendete Tatsachen zu stellen. Wenn sie ihnen folgte und sich ihnen erst später zeigte, dann hatten sie keine andere Wahl als sie mitzunehmen. Aber wenn sie direkt mit ihnen kommen durfte, dann war es sicherer. Ruffy zuckte die Schultern.

„Dann komm halt mit", sagte er. „Ist doch kein Problem."

„Spinnst du, Ruffy?" Nami schien entsetzt. „Wir können sie nicht mitnehmen. Sie ist doch noch ein Kind!" Doch ihr Kapitän war davon nicht im Geringsten beeindruckt.

„Ist doch nur eine Hexe", sagte er. „Wenn Anissa ihrer Mutter helfen will, dann soll sie das tun. Das können wir ihr nicht verbieten. Sie weiß schon was sie tut."  
Das hoffte Anissa. Denn eigentlich hatte sie gerade keine Ahnung was sie tat. Sie wusste nicht einmal wie sie hierher gekommen war. In den letzten Tagen war einfach so viel passiert, viel mehr, als in den letzten sechs Jahren zusammen. Und würde man sie jetzt im Nachhinein fragen wie es dazu kam, dass sie zum zweiten Mal mit den Piraten in die Altstadt ging – sie könnte es nicht sagen. Langsam näherten sie sich dem Waldrand.

„Ich warte hier mit Lysop", sagte Chopper, der wieder seine größte Gestalt angenommen hatte, und legte seinen Nakama auf den Boden. Die anderen nickten. Anissa sah in Richtung des Schlosses, das man von ihrem Standpunkt aus noch nicht sehen konnte. Trotzdem konnte sie fast sehen, wie es sich bedrohlich über ihr aufbaute.

„Dann schauen wir mal, ob die alte Lady heute zuhause ist", sagte Ruffy mit strahlenden Augen. So schnell konnte man gar nicht schauen, wie er seine Arme, wie eine Angel, auswarf und über die Dächer in Richtung des Schlosses sprang. Schneller als irgendjemand hätte reagieren können, war er verschwunden.

„Ruffy!", brüllte Nami ihm hinterher, aber das hörte er schon nicht mehr. Auch Anissa war empört.

„Wir hatten doch anschleichen ausgemacht!"

Aber Ruffy war weg und so schnell würden sie ihn nicht mehr einholen. Nami schlug sich eine Hand vors Gesicht.

„Kann der nicht einmal machen was er soll", murmelte sie und schüttelte den Kopf. „Na was soll's. Den finden wir schon wieder."

Sie brauchten noch eine Weile bis sie das Schloss zu Fuß erreicht hatten. Je näher sie ihrem Ziel kamen umso nervöser wurde Anissa. Auch ihre Begleiter schienen ähnlich zu fühlen. Aber diese Nervosität, das musste sie feststellen, hatte nichts mit der Nervosität zu tun, die sie gestern verspürt hatte. Sie hatte mehr Angst gehabt als sie den Piraten geholfen hatte in die Marinebasis einzubrechen als jetzt, wo sie auf dem Weg zur Hexe waren. Jetzt kam diese Nervosität eher daher, dass sie sich darauf freute Assia endlich helfen zu können.

„Mach die Tür auf, Anissa", sagte Nami, als sie die Tür erreichten. „Wir sind zu groß dafür."

Anissa tat es. Der einzige, der, neben ihr, klein genug war die Tür zu öffnen, war Chopper und den hatten sie ja bei Lysop am Waldrand zurückgelassen. Immerhin wäre es ja unsinnig ihn mitzunehmen, immerhin konnten sie Lysop nicht alleine lassen. Wenn ihn die wilden Hunde angreifen würden, dann würde er als Frühstück enden. Und Chopper war als Arzt nun einmal die erste Wahl, wenn es darum ging jemanden bei einem Kranken zurück zu lassen. Und außerdem hatte Chopper seinen Freund sowieso nicht alleine lassen wollen. Anissa griff nach der Türklinke an der Innenseite der Tür, die noch immer problemlos aufschwang.

„Wir müssen uns beeilen", sagte Zorro. „Wir müssen diese Hexe so schnell wie möglich erledigen. Wer weiß, wann sie das nächste Mal bei Lysop auftaucht."

„Oder bei Assia", sagte Anissa. Das machte ihr Angst. Assia war noch vor Lysop krank geworden. Auch wenn sie stark war, langsam war die Zeit knapp. „Aber wie sollen wir sie finden? Sie kann doch überall sein. Das Schloss ist riesig."

„Ruffy ist schon oben", sagte Zorro. „Wir sind genug. Wir können uns nochmal aufteilen." Die anderen nickten. Nur Sanji schien nicht begeistert.

„Wer hat dich nach deiner Meinung gefragt, Säbelrassler?", fragte er. „Wer sagt, dass du jetzt das Sagen hast?"

„Ich steh nun mal über dir", knurrte Zorro zurück. „Das ist auch der Grund wieso du nur Essen machen und Teller waschen darfst."

„Wie bitte? Na warte…"

Zorro zog seine Schwerter und Sanji machte Anstalten zu einem Tritt auszuholen. Anissa sah die beiden verblüfft an – sie hatte sie ja gestern kämpfen sehen und wusste, dass sie super waren. Wenn sie jetzt gegeneinander kämpfen würden, dann war sie sich nicht sicher, wer als Sieger vom Feld gehen würde. Oder ob überhaupt jemand gewinnen würde. Aber warum wollten sie überhaupt kämpfen?

„Hört auf!", rief Nami und Anissa war froh, dass wenigstens einer nicht vergessen hatte wofür sie hier waren. Die beiden hielten in der Bewegung inne. „Klärt das gefälligst später."

Sanjis „Wie du meinst Namilein" und auch seine wieder aufblinkenden Herzchenauen ignorierten alle.

„Wie Zorro schon gesagt hat, wir teilen uns am besten auf. Robin, Sanji, ihr sucht im Erdgeschoss, ich gehe mit Zorro nach oben. Anissa, kommst du mit uns? Du hast doch gesagt, du warst schon einmal hier und wir können jeden gebrauchen der weiß wo es lang geht."

Anissa bemerkte, dass sie bei diesen Worten zu Zorro sah. Der schaute nur giftig zurück.

„Was soll uns das jetzt sagen?"

„Ach, gar nichts." Nami sah Anissa wieder an. „Pass nur ein bisschen auf ihn auf. Du wirst schon sehen warum. So, ist alles soweit klar?"

Nicken.

„Okay. Wenn einer von uns unterwegs Ruffy findet, dann versucht er diesen Volltrottel einzusammeln. Los geht's."

Anissa ließ Robins Hand los und ging zu Nami hinüber, die bereits an der breiten Treppe stand und sah, wie Robin und Sanji im Gang verschwanden.

„Keine Angst Robin-Schätzchen, ich werde dich beschützen", hörten sie noch Sanjis Stimme, dann waren die beiden weg.

„Also, Anissa, Zor…" Nami stockte. „Zorro!", schrie sie so laut, dass die Hexe sie wohl auch gehört haben musste, denn allein in der Halle hallte dieses Wort von allen Wänden wider.

„Wo ist er denn?", fragte Anissa. Nami sah aus als wäre sie wirklich fertig mit der Welt.

„Deswegen wollte ich dich dabei haben", gestand sie. „Robin oder Sanji wären zwar besser gewesen weil sie kämpfen können, aber Zorros mieser Orientierungssinn ist schlimmer, als noch jemand, der nicht kämpfen kann…"

„Orientierungssinn?" Anissa war verwirrt. „Wir müssen doch nur die Treppe hoch und suchen, was hat das mit Orientierungssinn zu tun?" Sie sah nach oben in den Flur, aber sie konnte Zorro nicht entdecken. Offenbar war er nicht vor gegangen. Aber wo war er dann?

„Alles hat es damit zu tun", stöhnte Nami. „Zorro hat sich schon wieder verlaufen!"

Sie hatte ihn auch nicht wieder gefunden und schließlich entschlossen sich beide Mädchen dafür, es einfach sein zu lassen. Früher oder später würden sie einen der anderen wieder treffen und bis dahin… Anissa und Nami waren sich ziemlich schnell einig geworden, dass sie alleine, ohne einen Kämpfer an ihrer Seite, nicht wirklich scharf darauf waren der Hexe zu begegnen. Es war etwas anderes wenn man jemanden dabei hatte, der kämpfen konnte, als wenn man alleine war. Nami hatte Anissa nämlich erzählt, dass sie auch nicht wirklich kämpfen konnte. Sie hatte ihr zwar ihren Klimataktstock gezeigt, aber bei einem Schwert oder Teufelskräften wäre Anissa viel wohler gewesen. Trotzdem machten sie sich auf die Suche. Sie konnten die Hexe, wenn sie sie fanden, ja im Auge behalten und den anderen sagen wo sie war.

„Sag mal, wieso hilfst du uns eigentlich?", fragte Nami plötzlich. „Wieso bist du so scharf darauf hier dabei zu sein? Ist das nur wegen Assia?"

„Warum fragst du?" Anissa ging ein wenig schneller, damit sie den Anschluss nicht verlor. Auch wenn Nami extra langsam ging. Der Größenunterschied zeigte sich nur allzu deutlich, denn Anissa musste sich noch immer beeilen um Schritt zu halten – egal wie langsam Nami ging.

„Ich glaube nicht, dass Assia so etwas von dir erwartet. Ich meine… du bist acht. Hat sie dir nicht gesagt, dass du von Piraten weg bleiben sollst?"

Anissa zuckte die Schultern.

„Und hier ist die Marine. Du arbeitest für die Marine. Warum hilfst du dann Piraten?"

„Ich mag die Marine nicht besonders." Anissa blieb stehen und hielt Nami am Rock fest, damit sie ebenfalls nicht weiter ging. „Ich wollte nicht mal für sie arbeiten und deswegen ist mir das ziemlich egal. Ich mag euch lieber. Ein paar von der Marine sind ja ganz nett, aber…" Sie zögerte. „Die meisten sind einfach gemein und deswegen will ich ihnen nicht helfen. Vor allem Mr. T. ist immer ziemlich fies und will immer dass ich nur das mache was er sagt. Dabei hat er mir ja eigentlich gar nichts zu sagen. Und außerdem helft ihr mir doch auch. Wenn wir die Hexe besiegen, dann wird Assia doch auch wieder gesund, oder?"

Doch Nami antwortete nicht.

„Du arbeitest für die Marine, magst dir Piraten aber lieber?", fragte sie, sichtlich überrascht. Anissa sagte nichts darauf. Sie wusste ja, dass es komisch klingen musste. Es hatte sich für sie selbst in ihrem Kopf ja schon merkwürdig angehört, noch bevor sie es zum ersten Mal laut ausgesprochen hatte. Aber es stimmte. Trotzdem sagte sie lieber nichts mehr. Nami brauchte immerhin nicht noch einmal eine Bestätigung.

„Vielleicht wirst du ja irgendwann auch mal ein Pirat", sagte sie dann.

„Quatsch, werd ich nicht." Anissa schüttelte heftig den Kopf. „Ich kann doch kein Pirat werden. Immerhin will ich zu meinem Papa."

Nami wollte etwas erwidern, doch plötzlich erstarrte sie.

„Was ist?", fragte Anissa.

„Spürst du das auch?"

Angestrengt versuchte Anissa etwas zu fühlen. Tatsächlich. Es war kälter geworden. Reflexartig griff Anissa nach Namis Hand, doch das erwartete Gefühl der Sicherheit blieb aus. Ihre Augen weiteten sich, als sie hinter sich Schritte hörte.

„Kinderchen, Kinderchen", sagte eine Stimme. „Ich glaube, das war keine gute Idee…"


	16. In den Fängen der Nordwindhexe

_Wer nach seiner Überzeugung handelt, und sei sie noch so mangelhaft, kann nie ganz zugrunde gehen, wogegen nichts seelentötender wirkt, als gegen das innere Rechtsgefühl das äußere Recht in Anspruch zu nehmen._

_-Annette von Droste-Hülshoff_

„Nein, hier ist sie auch nicht…"

Ruffy wanderte durch den Flur des obersten Stockwerkes, doch die Hexe hatte er bisher noch nicht entdecken können. Wo die nur war? Irgendwo musste sie sich doch verstecken!

„He, du olle Hexe!", rief er. „Komm raus! Ich hab mit dir noch ein Hühnchen zu rupfen!" Doch er erhielt keine Antwort. Er versuchte es noch einmal. „Komm raus! Ich hab keine Lust verstecken zu spielen!"

Als er wieder keine Antwort erhielt, setzte er seinen Weg fort. Weit konnte sie nicht sein.

„Nami!", hörte er plötzlich eine helle Kinderstimme schreien. „Nami, hilf mir!"

Ruffy horchte auf. Die Stimme kannte er doch.

„Anissa?" Ja, jemand anderes konnte es nicht sein. Er folgte der Stimme die Treppe hinunter. Von hier war Anissas Schrei gekommen und auch Nami musste hier in der Nähe sein. Er übersprang die letzten beiden Stufen und trat durch die Tür, hinter der er die beiden vermutete. Tatsächlich – da waren sie. Allerdings nicht alleine.

Nami stand mit dem Rücken zu ihm in der Tür, die drei Teile ihres Klimataktstockes in der Hand. Weiter hinten stand Anissa in einer kleinen, mit Gitterstäben vom Raum abgetrennten, Ecke. Und zwischen ihnen eine Frau, alt, bucklig und grauhaarig.

„Hey, wer ist denn diese alte Schabracke?", rief er. Wie auf Kommando drehten sich alle zu ihm um.

„Ruffy!", rief Anissa erleichtert. „Bitte helf mir! Hol mich hier raus!"

Nami nickte, wie um Anissa zuzustimmen.

„Endlich haben wir dich gefunden! Du musst uns helfen! Diese Hexe hat eine unglaubliche Kraft! Ich glaube langsam sie kann wirklich zaubern…"

Sie umgriff den Klimataktstock fester, als sie ihn auf die Hexe richtete. Auch Ruffy machte sich bereit.

„Ich hol dich raus, sobald ich diese Gruseloma platt gemacht habe, versprochen, Anissa", sagte er, als er sich wieder zu der Hexe drehte. Er ballte die Fäuste. „Nur damit du es weißt, Oma", sagte er. „Keiner greift meine Freunde an! Gum-Gum-Pistole!"

Doch er verfehlte sie. Ein Lachen ertönte, ein heiseres, raues Lachen, das einem einen eiskalten Schauer über den Rücken jagte.

„Das ist aber nicht nett", tadelte die Hexe. „So behandelt man doch keine Dame."

„Eine Dame?" Ruffy sah sich in alle Richtungen um. „Ich seh keine Dame. Ich sehe nur eine alte, hässliche Vogelscheuche."

„Mach sie nicht wütend", warnte Nami, doch er hörte nicht auf sie.

„Gum-Gum-Peitsche!" Doch auch seinem Kick konnte die Hexe scheinbar mühelos ausweichen.

„Was ist denn mit der?", wunderte sich Ruffy. „Die Alte ist ja ganz schön gut zu Fuß."

„Ruffy, pass auf!" Er drehte sich gerade noch rechtzeitig um, um zu sehen wie die Hexe auf ihn zu stürmte. Mit einem Sprung wich er aus.

„Vergiss es, Oma", sagte er und sah die Hexe mit festem Blick an. „Mich erwischst du nicht. Nicht, bevor du uns das zurückgegeben hast, das du meinem Freund weggenommen hast."

Und noch während er sprach holte er zu einem weiteren Hieb aus.

Doch die alte Frau schüttelte nur den Kopf und lächelte.

„Oh nein", sagte sie. „Nicht so schnell."

Es war schneller gegangen als Anissa hatte bemerken können, dass überhaupt etwas passierte. Die Tür des Käfigs hatte sich geöffnet und Nami und Ruffy waren ebenso schnell drin wie Anissa es vor ein paar Minuten gewesen war und ebenso wenig wie Anissa wussten sie, wie sie dort hinein gekommen waren.

Anissa erinnerte sich noch daran, dass sie in diesen Raum gelaufen war, als sie versucht hatte vor der Hexe wegzulaufen und sich zu verstecken. Die Hexe, die aber offenbar Nami nicht einmal registriert hatte, war ihr zuvor gekommen. Und ehe sie sich versah hatte Anissa hier drin gesessen und das Gitter war hinter ihr ins Schloss gefallen. Aber wie genau sie in diesen Käfig gekommen waren, das konnte sie auch nicht sagen, genauso wenig wie es dazu gekommen war, dass die Hexe ihr Ziel auf Nami verlegt hatte, die ihnen in diesen Raum gefolgt war. Sie bemerkte dass Ruffy sie erstaunt anschaute.

„Warum sind da keine Gitter mehr?", fragte er. Nami schien es wieder einmal nicht gerade leicht zu fallen ihre Genervtheit zu überspielen.

„Weil wir jetzt auch in diesem Käfig sitzen! Weil du wieder mal nicht aufpassen kannst was du machst. Ich war fast draußen gewesen um die anderen zu holen, damit wir eine Chance gegen die Hexe haben, aber du verbockst es mal wieder!"

„Die anderen… wo sind die überhaupt?" Ruffy setzte sich in der Mitte des Käfigs auf den Boden. „Haben sie sich verlaufen? Bei Zorro kann ich mir das ja vorstellen, aber bei Sanji und Robin…"

„Zorro hat sich wirklich verlaufen", warf Anissa ein. „Er sollte eigentlich mit Nami und mir nach oben gehen, aber da war er plötzlich weg."

„Und wo sind die anderen beiden?"

„Die suchen dich, du Volltrottel!", kam Namis Einwurf von hinten.

„Aber sie sind draußen", sagte Anissa schnell, denn Nami sah aus, als wollte sie ihrem Kapitän gleich an die Kehle springen. Sie versuchte erst einmal die Situation positiv zu sehen.

„Ja, das stimmt." Auch Nami schien ein wenig beruhigt. „Sie müssen uns nur finden, bevor die Hexe uns zum Frühstück isst." Ihr Gesicht wurde blass. „Ohje, wo sind wir da nur hinein geraten…"

Anissa setzte sich neben Ruffy auf den Boden. „Kann einer von euch Schlösser aufbrechen?" Während sie das sagte, ließ sie die Gestalt draußen vor dem Käfig nicht aus den Augen. Ein Gefühl der Beklemmung machte sich in ihr breit. Sie hasste es eingesperrt zu sein. „Ich will hier raus…"

„Das wollen wir auch", sagte Nami. „Sanji und Robin holen uns schon raus."

Anissa sah zu ihr auf. „Meinst du wirklich?"

Nami nickte, was das Mädchen sehr erleichterte. Immerhin kannte Nami die beiden und wusste so etwas. Wären es statt Sanji und Robin Nika und Assia, die hier im Schloss waren, dann wäre Anissa sich immerhin auch ganz sicher gewesen, dass sie ihr helfen würden, irgendwie. Aber wann kamen sie? Anissa beschloss sich abzulenken.

„Was macht die Hexe da?", fragte sie. Das war's wohl mit dem Ablenken. So wie sie sich das vorgestellt hatte, klappte es wohl nicht so ganz. Nami schaute durch die Gitterstäbe zur Hexe, die sich am Herd zu schaffen machte.

„Vielleicht macht sie sich etwas zu essen?"

„Ja sicher Ruffy, andere Probleme hat so eine Hexe auch nicht."

Doch Ruffy kümmerte sich nicht um Namis Antwort. Oder erwiderte zumindest einfach nichts.

„Hey, Hexe! Lass uns hier sofort raus und kämpf!" Er war zum Gitter gegangen und rüttelte daran.

Es wurde noch ein bisschen kälter, als die Hexe sich zu ihnen umdrehte. Für einen Moment schienen die Temperaturen sogar unter den Gefrierpunkt zu sinken, was Anissa, die nur ein dünnes Kleid trug, eine Gänsehaut über Arme und Beine jagte und sie zittern ließ. Sie rutschte weiter zur Wand. Diese Frau war ihr unheimlich.

„Nicht so eilig, Kinderchen", sagte die Hexe, mit derselben hellen Stimme, in der sie immer sang. „Ihr kommt hier noch raus."

„Ich habe ein ungutes Gefühl." Das waren die ersten Worte, die Robin gesagt hatte, seit sie sich von Nami, Zorro und Anissa getrennt hatten.

„Warum denn, Robinchen?", fragte Sanji. „Ist doch alles ruhig. Diese Hexe scheint wieder nicht da zu sein."

Die Archäologin antwortete nicht. Sie blieb dabei – sie hatte kein gutes Gefühl bei dieser Sache. Und ihr Gefühl trügte sie selten. Sie hatte damals, bevor sie ihre Heimat Ohara hatte verlassen müssen, auch viel über die Geschichte von anderen Ländern gelesen und sie erinnerte sich an einen Reisebericht, geschrieben von einem Mann, der vor fast hundertfünfzig Jahren die Grand Line bereist hatte. Sie hatte keinen Moment daran gezweifelt, dass die Geschichte, die dieses kleine Mädchen ihnen erzählt hatte, wahr war. Schon in diesem alten Bericht war von einer merkwürdigen Krankheit die Rede gewesen, die innerhalb von kurzer Zeit vier der Reisegefährten dieses Mannes das Leben gekostet hatte. Damals hatte ihr niemand erklären können was das gewesen war und auch in anderen Büchern hatte sie nichts darüber gefunden, egal wie lange sie gesucht hatte. Von einer Hexe war in diesem Bericht zwar keine Rede gewesen, aber wenn sie an die Stimme dachte, die sie am Tag ihrer Ankunft am Strand gehört hatten, dann klang die Geschichte gar nicht mal abwegig, denn diese Stimme und auch die Gestalt, die sie und Anissa gesehen hatten, waren im Bericht erwähnt worden. Und außerdem wusste sie dass Chopper ein guter Arzt war und wenn selbst er keine Lösung hatte, dann war es sicher kein normaler Virus. Ihre Schritte hallten an den Mauern des Korridors wider, als sie sich langsam durch das Schloss bewegten.

„Es ist kalt", sagte sie. „Ich glaube, die Hexe, von der Anissa erzählt hat, ist hier."

„Keine Angst, ich werde dich beschützen, Robinchen!"

„Ssssh."

Sanji hielt in der Bewegung inne. „Was ist denn, Robinchen?"

„Ich höre etwas."

„Vielleicht Ruffy?", tippte Sanji. „Namilein, Anissachen und der Mooskopf sind oben, die können es nicht sein."

„Vielleicht ist es die Hexe."

„Das soll sie sich mal wagen", knurrte Sanji, doch Robin war schon auf dem Weg zur Ursache dieses Geräusches. Irgendjemand war dort im Zimmer. Vielleicht tatsächlich die Hexe?

„Wo sind sie nur hin…"

Moment. Diese Stimme kannte sie doch. Robin ging ein bisschen schneller und schaute durch die offene Tür. Dort stand Lorenor Zorro und sah sich ratlos im Raum um.

„Zorro", sagte Robin alarmiert. „Was machst du hier?"

„Was ich hier mache?", fragte er. „Was machst _du_ hier? Wolltet ihr nicht woanders suchen?"

„Du solltest doch bei Nami und Anissa bleiben."

Zorro steckte das Schwert zurück, das er gezogen hatte, nachdem Robin ihn überrascht hatte.

„Die suche ich auch gerade." Er machte einen Schritt auf Robin zu. „Die haben sich offenbar schon wieder verlaufen."

„WER HAT SICH VERLAUFEN?" Sanji war neben Robin aufgetaucht und sah gar nicht glücklich aus. Mit geballten Fäusten trat er auf Zorro zu. „Warum hast du nicht auf die Ladys aufgepasst?"

„Die sind alt genug, die können auf sich selber aufpassen", erwiderte Zorro.

„Was? Du dämlicher Säbelrassler hast wohl gar keinen Anstand! Egal wie alt sie ist, eine Lady beschützt man!"

„Wenn du dich traust, dann können wir das ja klären wie Männer…" Zorro zog seine Schwerter und ebenso schnell hatte Sanji sich kampfbereit gemacht. Finster funkelten sie sich an, während sie sich, einander nicht aus den Augen lassend, im Kreis drehten wie um die beste Angriffsposition zu finden.

Ein schriller Schrei ließ die drei zusammenfahren. Es war der Schrei eines kleinen Kindes und er kam ganz sicher aus der oberen Etage.

„Anissa!", rief Robin. Auch Sanji horchte auf, bevor er sich von Zorro abwandte. Keine Sekunde später war er aus der Tür verschwunden.

„Wehe Nami und Anissachen ist etwas passiert!", rief er noch, als er zur Treppe lief. „Haltet noch ein bisschen durch, meine Süßen! Ich komme und rette euch!"

„Wann glaubt ihr kommen sie?" Anissa schaute sich nervös um. Das beklemmende Gefühl wurde immer unangenehmer. Sie wollte hier raus und das ganz schnell. Sie wollte nicht mehr in diesem Käfig sitzen, ohne die Möglichkeit sich zu bewegen oder sonst irgendetwas zu machen. Und je länger sie hier drinnen saß umso nervöser wurde sie.

„Ich weiß nicht", sagte Nami, die ruhiger klang als Anissa sich fühlte. „Aber wir können im Moment nichts tun als warten."

Auch sie schien mit dieser Situation nicht besonders glücklich zu sein, denn sie ließ die Hexe keine Sekunde aus den Augen, die noch immer am Herd herumwerkelte, was auch immer sie da vor hatte.

„Ich glaube sie will uns kochen."

„Was redest du da, Anissa?"

Anissa zuckte die Schultern. „Ist doch eine Hexe. Hexen machen sowas. Die Hexen in den Geschichten, die Assia mir immer erzählt, machen das ständig. Und ich wette die hier macht das auch." Sie sah zu Ruffy. „Dich nicht, du schmeckst bestimmt nach Gummi. Und ich glaube von mir wird sie nicht satt. Vielleicht dich, Nami."

„Red doch keinen Unsinn." Namis Blick war ernst, die Augenbrauen hatte sie so weit zusammen gezogen, dass es fast so aussah als hätte sie nur eine.

„Warum Unsinn?", fragte Anissa. „Kann doch sein, dass sie das macht. Sag mir was sie sonst macht." Diese Bestimmtheit mit der sie das verlangte, passte so gar nicht zu dem kleinen, ängstlichen Mädchen, dem die Piraten vor ein paar Tagen begegnet waren. Es war keine vorsichtige Bitte, die geäußert wurde, sondern eine Forderung, mit der Bestimmtheit eines Kindes, das es, aus welchen Gründen auch immer, gewöhnt war, dass man tat was es verlangte. Nami löste ihren Blick von der Hexe und sah Anissa verwundert an. Hatte sie sich das von dem Mädchen abgeschaut, mit dem sie zusammen lebte? Oder war sie es von ihrer Mutter gewöhnt, die versuchte ihr trotz allem ihre Wünsche zu erfüllen? Oder vielleicht lagen Forderungen auch einfach im Wesen eines Kindes, egal ob es wusste, dass sie nicht erfüllt werden konnten. Das konnte sein. Nami erinnerte sich daran, dass sie selbst, als sie in Anissas Alter gewesen war, immer wieder Dinge gefordert hatte, mit einer ebensolchen Bestimmtheit, auch wenn sie gewusst hatte, dass sie eigentlich gar nicht verlangen musste.

„Ich weiß es nicht", sagte Nami, während sie ihre Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf die Hexe legte. „Aber sie wird uns bestimmt nicht kochen. Sie muss etwas anderes vorhaben."

„Ach, Kinderchen", flötete plötzlich die alte Frau. „Ich habe doch nichts vor. Kommt, trinkt ein Tässchen Tee mit mir!"

„Das will ich nicht!", rief Anissa. „Ich will nur, dass du Assia in Ruhe lässt und dann will ich wieder nach Hause gehen!"

Die Hexe hielt einen Moment inne, dann zogen sich ihre Mundwinkel nach oben und sie öffnete ihren Mund zu einem Grinsen. Es sollte wohl ein freundliches Lächeln sein, das verriet der Ausdruck in ihren Augen, aber dazu war die Hexe offenbar nicht in der Lage. Anissa erinnerte sich daran, was Assia ihr einmal gesagt hatte. _Wer schlechte Absichten hat, der kann nicht ehrlich freundlich zu dir sein. Du wirst es immer bemerken._ Diese Hexe sah nicht freundlich aus und die Art, wie sie ihre schrumpeligen Hände nach dem Käfig ausstreckte, gefiel Anissa ganz und gar nicht. Doch viel weiter zurückweichen konnte sie nicht mehr, dazu fehlte ihr einfach der Platz in diesem provisorischen Gefängnis.

„Wieso denn nach Hause? Du bist doch hier zuhause, erinnerst du dich nicht?"

Ruffy drehte sich zu Anissa um. „Du wohnst hier?", fragte er. „Seit wann denn das? Und wieso arbeitest du für die Marine, wenn du in so einem Schuppen wohnst?" Doch Anissa schüttelte nur den Kopf.

„Wovon redet sie? Ich wohne nicht hier. Ich war nur mal hier drin weil die anderen gesagt haben dass ich ein Feigling bin und sie mich nicht mitspielen lassen, wenn ich ihnen nicht etwas aus dem Schloss bringe. Ich wohne hier nicht, ich wohne bei Mr. T."

Doch egal was sie sagte, die Hexe schien es nicht zu verstehen, oder auch nicht verstehen zu wollen.

„Du schuldest mir noch eine Teestunde, meine Kleine."

„Was redet sie?", flüsterte Anissa, die spürte, wie sich die Angst in ihr breit gemacht hatte. Offenbar war ihr Mut für heute aufgebraucht. „Nami… Ruffy… Wovon redet sie?"

Sie spürte wie Nami ihr einen Arm um die Schulter legte. Automatisch krallten sich ihre Finger in das T-Shirt der Piratin, als sie sich hinter ihr versteckte, während die Hexe langsam immer näher kam.

„Jetzt kannst du nicht mehr weglaufen", sagte die Hexe. „Nicht so wie das letzte Mal."

„Was redet sie?" Anissa drückte sich enger an Nami. „Ich verstehe nicht was sie sagt! Ich hab sie doch noch nie vorher gesehen! Nur diesen Schatten! Als ich das letzte Mal hier war, hab ich nur ein Glas aus einem Schrank unten geholt und bin sofort wieder gegangen, ich hab sie nicht einmal gesehen!"

„Jetzt kannst du nicht mehr weglaufen." Die Hexe wiederholte ihre Worte, während sie die Hand nach dem Schloss ausstreckte. Sie schien fröhlich zu sein.

„Nun komm schon, nicht so schüchtern."

„Nein…" So fest sie konnte drückte Anissa sich an Nami, die neben ihr auf die Knie gegangen war und schützend beide Arme um das Mädchen legte.

„Wir werden ganz viel Spaß haben."

„Lass mich in Ruhe!"

Das Schloss knackte, als es aufsprang. Ein Stoß erschütterte den Käfig, als Ruffy und Nami zurückgeschleudert wurden, bevor sie reagieren konnten und Anissa merkte, wie sich ein schraubstockartiger Griff um ihre Schulter schloss. So viel Kraft hätte sie der Hexe gar nicht zugetraut. Mit nur einer einzigen Hand hob sie Anissa vom Boden hoch.

„Wenn du nicht freiwillig kommst, dann muss ich mir eben nehmen, was ich möchte", sagte sie gut gelaunt. Anissa versuchte sich freizukämpfen, doch sie zappelte lediglich wie ein Fisch an der Angel. Sie kam mit den Füßen nicht auf den Boden, sie konnte mit den Fäusten die Hexe nicht erreichen. Sie hatte einfach keine Angriffsfläche um sich befreien zu können.

„Ruffy! Nami! Helft mir!" Doch die beiden konnten es nicht. Die Tür war bereits wieder verschlossen.

„Lass Anissa in Ruhe, du dämliche Hexe!", brüllte Ruffy mit zornrotem Gesicht, doch sie kümmerte sich nicht darum. Der Strohhut griff nach den Gitterstäben und rüttelte daran. Keine Chance. „Ich lass es nicht zu, dass du einer Freundin von mir wehtust!"

Anissas Bewegungen wurden langsamer, als sie sah, wie sich das Gesicht der Hexe veränderte. Sie erstarrte. Direkt vor ihren Augen schien die alte Frau jünger zu werden. Die Falten in ihrem Gesicht glätteten sich. Die Haare wurden dunkler. Das Lächeln wurde breiter.

„Du schuldest mir noch etwas, kleine Prinzessin."

Prinzessin?  
„Wovon redest du?", fragte Anissa mit schwacher Stimme. Sie spürte, wie die Kraft aus ihren Gliedern schwand. Aus den Augenwinkeln sah sie, wie Ruffy in dem Käfig durchdrehte. Er rüttelte immer heftiger und es sah sogar aus, als würde er versuchen die Gitterstäbe durchzubeißen, doch er hatte keinen Erfolg. Für die Hexe schienen die beiden Piraten gar nicht da zu sein.

„Davon, dass du noch etwas für mich tun musst." Die Hexe zog Anissa näher an sich heran, bis sie nur noch Zentimeter von ihr entfernt war. „Ich habe dich so lange gesucht."

Anissa konnte sich nicht wehren. Wo war Sanji? Wo war Robin? Sie erinnerte sich daran, dass sie Sanji und Robin hatten rufen wollen, wenn sie die Hexe gefunden hatten. Warum hatten sie es nicht gemacht? Die Antwort war ganz einfach. Weil einfach alles zu schnell gegangen war.

Sie spürte, wie ihre Kraft sie immer mehr verließ.

Sie konnte nur noch eines tun.

Sie schrie.


End file.
